


7 People You'd Probably Meet in a Mental Institution

by LiterxlTrxsh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Characters Angst, Angst, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, klance, pining lance, sorry if this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 70,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterxlTrxsh/pseuds/LiterxlTrxsh
Summary: Here's a list I made of 7 people you'll most likely meet in a mental institution, as made by me, Lance McClain.1. The one who can't hold their anger2. The self conscious one, always rocking back and forth like they're in a shock syndrome3. The anti social one, the one that would prefer inanimate objects over humans4. The slightly matured one, has been in the institution for ages, like a grand elder5. The corrector, often cheerful, often trying to make all the half-dead people happy and normal again6. The bossy one, posh, most likely the one you would have a crush on7. The one that flirts with everybody, but he isn't in there for lust, he's in there for depression.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Lance has depression, Keith has anger issues, Shiro has difficulties adjusting with his prosthetic arm, Pidge is antisocial, Hunk has anxiety, and Allura has resolved from passed OCD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...
> 
> Wrrrr. Went my phone, again and again.

I sat in my room, earbuds in my ear, music blaring loudly to the point that my ears might start to bleed. Nothing like a Troye Sivan song could fix, right? I slouched on my revolving chair, my hands on the armrest, nodding slowly to the steady beat while I looked out of my blinded window. Sky blue, my favorite type of blue. Pastel, innocent, and melancholic.

I still felt my stomach growl with guilt and hunger mixed in my stomach. I missed my mom's cooking, and I missed my mom. My mom and dad had divorced, and my mom had taken all of my siblings with her. I was left with my smoking, potheaded dad, where I sat in my room alone, spending most of my days, and remembering the once glorious past I had.

My older siblings and I playing tag, I always tripped and fell, but I was never the slowest, just clumsy. My niece and nephew that I still think I am glad to have played with at least once or twice, the feeling of being an uncle makes me feel old. Old, as in time moving slow, or time moving quicker, and I slowly, disappear into the blue sky...

I sunk deeper into the ocean I had caught myself in. I was barely able to float in the middle, it was as if I could not swim. It was not long before I heard a small wrrrr from my phone, interrupting my music. I clicked on the pause button on my phone, and checked my notifications to see who it was from.

For a second I thought it was my imagination, the red circle at the top of the right corner of my messages. I clicked on it, it was mom. 

Mama: Lance! How are you doing at your new home?

I let out a long sigh, clicking onto the bar as I began to type half-heartedly, though I was very excited to hear from my own mom, but it did not feel right.

I'm not so good

I decided to tell her how I really felt. I felt pain, and anger at why she left me, I was the youngest out of all of them, why couldn't she just take her teenager home with her?

I heard that same wrrrr again, and saw the grey bubble appear with blotted words on the screen.

Mama: I know, but it was you're papa's choice.  
Mama: How's Hunk? Is he visiting you?

I just shook my head, and bit my lip, as I felt my thumbs turn blue while my hands on my phone, I was mortified of letting it drop.

He's too scared to visit me. He texted me once, saying that he doesn't want to say anything to hurt my feelings.

I saw the bubbles appear on the left side as I waited and waited patiently for my mom to text. I craved for more of her attention, I craved for my mom, her love that she always gave me, the worry she had when I had a bruise from when my siblings were too rough on me when we played a game.

Wrrrr.

Mama: That's too bad.

Wrrrr.

Mama: I want to visit you, but I know how Hunk feels. I'm scared to face your father, and I know he'll never drop you to where we all are. We miss you, Lance.

The buzzing sound of my phone had stopped, completely vanished, but the constant quaking of my hands never stopped. I managed to turn my phone off, I managed to play my song on full volume, but I did not manage to stop the tears that over flowed in my eyes and spilled towards my cheeks.

I had a lot of questions for my mom. Ever since I was a kid, I thought she was fearless. I thought she was a princess that turned into a queen, and her kingdom was my siblings and I. She had always loved to play pretend with me, but now, I feel like my whole life has been a play of pretend, and now I finally realize that the game was over. 

My mom let fear take over, and she would not even sacrifice that fear for her son. I missed her, but did she miss me in the same way? She understood Hunk, but not her own son? She is probably receiving comfort by my older siblings, my small nephew and niece, while my only comfort is a blue room with a dim light coming from a dirty window and bootlegged songs for a free download.

I never thought this way, I never wanted to think this way. I was happy before, I was smiling before, it was all wiped away when I watched dad pack his bags, telling me we were going on a road trip. I was not some little kid, I thought, I could handle the truth. He had told me that we were going on a little road trip, far away from where we lived, far away from home.

He knew I got easily homesick, but I went with him anyways.

I was the youngest of the siblings, of course they would bend the truth for me. I was not a kid anymore, I am eighteen now, but that is considered just a baby for them. Maybe that was all I was meant to be, a baby. 

I hated depression. Hunk's dad was a psychologist, and when I went to his house to watch Transformers, his dad did a fun check-up for me, only to find out that I had depression. The idea of that seemed fatal in my mind, I may be overreacting, but depression is where your mind attacks you like acid rain melting on your brain, and ruining the joy parade paradox you make in your mind.

The parade was fake all along, and depression is what burned the fake assumption it was. The world, is blue, the blue planet, filled with humans that could no longer sustain themselves with happiness for long.

What have I become? What has wiped the smile off of my face? Was it the acid rain? Was it the circumstances? Was it my condition?

I drifted from my chair groggily, falling onto my bed, and not even bothering to wear pajamas. I plugged my phone into the charger by my desk, and lowered the volume by three clicks as I lied there in bed, closing my eyes, and trying to forget.

I'll sleep it over, I'm okay...

Wrrr. Wrrr.

I opened my eyes, looking at the alarm clock on my bedside. It was 11:34, an hour had passed. I felt hungry, and I hadn't eaten lunch yet. I woke up with morning star in my eyes, or as my nephew liked to call it, eye boogers. My lips felt chapped, I felt dehydrated. Did I really cry myself to sleep?

Wrrr. Wrrr.

There it was again, and at this moment, I knew that a notification was not in my dreams. I unplugged my phone from the charger, quickly grabbing my phone and staring at the screen while four notifications blurred out my lock screen of a blue ice cream cone with a red cherry on top and chocolate sprinkles. I suddenly wanted cotton candy ice cream.

I look down to see at the notifications and who it was from. 

Spunk Hunk:  
Lance?

Spunk Hunk:  
You busy?

Spunk Hunk:  
I'm really really sorry if I'm bothering you but you really need to hear me out on this

Spunk Hunk:  
Am I annoying you? I'm so sorry I'll stop now

I quickly swiped Hunk's notification as it took me straight to my messages, and I typed onto the keyboard like crazy.

I haven't heard from you in forever, of course not!  
What is this honorable question you ask for? 

I saw Hunk's text bubbles appear, and I knew that with the long time it was taking him there had to be something good of a question going up. It made him feel nervous and anxious. For him, it was bad, for me, it kept me somewhat upbeat, then the text hand finally sent.

Spunk Hunk: So my dad and mom have been thinking to send me to some sort of management class. The first idea was some sort of thing for weight watchers or whatever, then I got mad at them and shunned them out for a bit. Then they had a better idea and to solve my anxiety and meet new people. There's this after school program they have called "Management Classes" and I thought it was pretty sketchy from that boring name, but I considered joining when I found out there was only a small group of people that signed up! About three, so do you want to join with me?

Hunk, I hated turning him down in anything, like if Hunk asked me to eat a leech I would eat it with at least three seconds of hesitation. But a sketchy management class and him telling me over text? I wasn't so sure.

Do you know the names of the people?

It took a while for Hunk to respond, but the text bubbles appeared immediately, and I anticipated for what felt like hours, as if time stopped while it kept going for me, until the sweet wrrrr had brought me back into the regular flow of time.

Spunk Hunk: Uh, yeah. From what I remember, at least their first names, one was named Takashi, the other Katie "Pidge" Holt (that was pretty weird) and Keith. Not sure if Takashi speaks English, but eh, worth a try.

I shrugged my shoulder, continuing to text Hunk.

I'm okay with a cool Japanese dude and a chick, but Keith is such an unattractive name wtf.

I looked out my window, same blue sky, it won't change for a while from the view from my room. My life will keep on being blue if I don't get out of my depression room, I'll keep being blue until it drives me crazy.

Wrrrr.

Spunk Hunk:  
Lol. Give it a chance, Lance. You'll have me there, don't worry.

I let out a long sigh, ignoring Hunk's message for now, and going straight to my mom's and calling her on the phone. I heard it ring three times, each time it rang, I got nervous and sadness combine in my gut, like when I drank more than a shot of cough syrup, thinking it was cranberry juice. Except, now I don't think I might throw up. 

"Bueno?" My mom started off, and within seconds, she gasped loudly. "Lance? You called!" My mom exclaimed on the phone in a shocked tone, as I heard a big exhale through the phone.

I smiled at hearing my mother's voice. Her worried tone I always heard her in, yet it was filled with care, I loved her for that. "Mama, Hunk is taking me to this management thing, I uh, I don't know..," I said reluctantly, placing my hand over the back of my neck. "Is it a good idea? Mama? Ever since the...," I trailed off, as the exact moment replayed in my mind.

The exact moment I was taken by surprise, when we went into the freeway, and we drove far, far away from where my heart was left, where my true family was left, but instead, I was gone from it forever.

"Lance? Lance! Are you crying? I knew this was a bad idea with your father! Lance?" I heard Mama call out my name as if she was right next to me, putting her arms around me and sing me a lullaby in Spanish, well, not really a lullaby but a children's song. It always made me feel happy, and she sang it even when I was growing up, I can still remember a small part of it.

Arroz con leche  
Me quiero casar  
Con una señorita que sepa bailar

I remember the most of it, I wanted to sing the rest of it aloud, or even just hum the tune to pass through the day, but I needed to respond to my mom or else she would be more than just worried over the phone. "Crying?" I asked, as my voice hopelessly cracked. I looked down at my grey sweatpants, small dark circles were scattered, and more and more came. I was crying, without my own self realizing it. 

"Yes, baby, please go to the management thing with Hunk! You'll meet new people, make friends, be happy again!" Mama paused, and suddenly, I heard inaudible noises, sounding almost like a child. I shuddered out a breath, clutching my hand close to my ribs. 

"O-Okay...," I said in a shaky voice, my lips quivering as I pressed the phone against my ear. "Mama can you sing the song?" I asked slowly, as my mom had gone silent.

"Song?" Mama asked in confusion. "Which one? You know how our family- well, we like to sing a lot of songs," Mama said on the phone, followed by a chuckle in attempt to lighten up the mood.

I sniffed, wiping my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater. "The one about rice pudding," I said in a quiet tone. My breath was shaky, and I felt like who I was talking to was not my mom, and instead was someone else. I needed this song, I needed this song to remind me of who she is.

Then, I heard her sing without a warning. It was her beautiful voice, the voice that I remember from when I was just a kid, to where I am now, and all throughout the years, this is the song that most calmed me down.

Arroz con leche  
Me quiero casar  
Con una señorita  
que sepa bailar.

Que sepa coser  
Que sepa planchar  
Que sepa abrir la puerta  
Para ir a jugar.


	2. Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro, Keith, and Pidge are introduced

The next day had rolled along, it was the early morning, of course I couldn't sleep. I just wanted to run away from this house, and the constant pain of being here makes it feel like the entire area is haunted with what could have been my siblings and my mom.

I had enough of it, I was going to hitch a ride with Hunk somehow. My mom's house is actually not so far from here, it's just that you can only get there on the freeway, and I can't run from here to the freeway.

I grabbed a backpack, which had a charger, my phone and headphones, my laptop, and a few of my favorite clothes, I left the rest behind. I opened up the window of my room, looking up at the sky. It was almost sunrise, the sky was still a black color with the stars and moon, but had a hint of red somewhere. It was almost sunrise.

I jumped out of my window, we had a one-story house, I would be fine. I would be absolutely fine, no more dad, mom and siblings, nephews and nieces. Sorry Hunk, but at this rate I won't be needing that management class you were talking about.

I was in the backyard, I could hear my dad heavily snoring from his room, there is no way that he would wake up early. I opened up the small gate from the left, being as discrete as possible. Once I made it out, I felt a sense of accomplishment, as I ran and ran my heart out. 

I ran as fast as I could, I ran away from all of my problems, I ran towards my paradise, who I once was, the happy, Lance McClain. I am not him right now, but the moment I see my mom, all my siblings, it will all be okay, I will be okay.

I was too caught up in the adrenaline rush I created to not look at all where I was going. I crashed into someone that I barely saw, it was all done in such a flash. I stumbled backwards by a few step, my forehead had a sharp pain at the center, and my vision was fuzzy. I still stood upright, and for a second, I thought that the person that I crashed into was the buff guy wearing black clothes, and a fake arm and weird haircut.

Then, I look at the person that was directly in front of me, and heard his voice. "Watch where your fucking going you cunt!" the guy yelled, and I flinched, thinking that it was too late when I watched his fingerless gloved hands form into a fists and inches from my face. It took me only a few seconds to analyze how he looked. Pale face, disgusting haircut, a few inches shorter than me, and a ball of anger. 

"Keith, don't punch a stranger," the man next to him said, putting his real arm on Keith's shoulder, while Keith still froze in his fighting stance, his fist still a few inches close to my face. I looked at his eyes, they were a pale grey yet filled with red rage. The man next to him with the fake arm had a deep voice, it was sure to be that he was not this guy Keith's name.

Wait, Keith?

"Are you, Takashi?" I asked, looking towards the man with the fake arm, and his eyes widened in shock. Keith stood in front of who I think is Takashi, and in a protective stance. I glanced at his pocket, there was a knife there, this guys was crazy, no wonder why he was going to that management classes, he was probably the reason why they were even created in the first place. 

"How do you know Shiro?" Keith asked in an angry tone, putting his hands on his pockets, where I saw he was inches close to grabbing the handle of his knife.

"Keith, stop!" Takashi, or Shiro, halted, as Keith reluctantly stood off to the side. Shiro looked at me with a confused look, his eyebrows raised. "How do you know my name, anyways? And, somewhat Keith's," Shiro said calmly, and in a reasonable tone. Most likely, he had to have been an adult. 

"The sign-up sheet! I swear, I don't stalk people that's disgusting, but the sign-up sheet for the management club!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in dismay and surrender, I was not going to get stabbed tonight, at least, not like this. "I have, something wrong with me, and I noticed your names!" I exclaimed, and Keith pulled out his knife. I yelled out in fear, only for him to keep on touching the handle and fidgeting with it constantly. 

"It helps him calm down," Shiro said, letting out a chuckle, while Keith only looked down at his knife, spinning it around his hands. "That's great to know we'll see you sometime. Keith and I could use, well, friends," Shiro said, as I rose my eyebrow.

"I don't think Keith or I would want to be friends with a person who made a bruise on our foreheads from my clumsiness, but that's fine," I said, trying to mimic Shiro's laugh while Keith had stayed silent, grunting every once in a while to show his anger. "What are you going there for? You seem pretty chill," I said, casually putting my hands into my pockets, as Shiro just laughed loudly. 

"I could say the same thing for you, but we're both walking out on the streets early in the morning, so there's clearly something wrong with the both of us," Shiro said with a casual smile on his face, looking down at Keith. "I'm mostly going for Keith. I'm fine, actually. The only thing wrong with me is my amputated arm and I need to adjust it. I was in the military, you know," Shiro said reluctantly. 

He seemed mysterious, so did Keith, in a way. "Oh! Are you guys dad and son or something?" I asked Shiro, who just laughed. Keith put away his knife, crossing his arms and looking off to the side, his mullet bangs covering the majority of his eyes. 

"No, actually we're half brothers. Keith's 16 and I'm 25," Shiro explained, as I nodded slowly, looking down at Keith, who seemed to going through his own struggle. How am I able to hide my depression if he isn't able to hide his own anger? Maybe he's going through some serious stuff. I guess I was wrong, Keith wasn't such a boring name after all. 

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days," I said, as Keith finally looked up, and at my face. Almost concerned, he was pretty weird. 

"What are you going there for?" Keith asked in a curious tone, almost violent, angry. "And what the hell are you even doing this early running with a backpack?" Keith asked, and suddenly, his expression turned soft. The usually angry Keith had turned soft, great. "Were you, running away?" 

I bit my lip in nervousness, and I nodded slowly. These were people that I know that I could probably trust. At least, in a few days. There would only be five of us, and the advisor. We would be psychos together, I had no choice but to trust them, even if they are weirdos that I had found walking off of the street. I was a weirdo walking off of the street, too.

Keith shook his head. "Don't do that," Keith said a threatening tone. "It's not worth it," Keith said, as he began to slowly grow into the angry person he is described as. "I tried once, it failed, worst idea of my life," Keith said, as his voice became fainter and fainter with my thoughts clouding my mind. Maybe it was what I deserved, maybe I deserved to live with my dad, maybe I needed to change who I was, maybe the person who I was before was happy, but wrong. 

I began to run back towards my house, my backpack swishing behind my back, an I did not bother to talk to Keith and Shiro, I just wanted to go back home, I just wanted this to be over with, and I would finally be able to be happy. For four consecutive days, I never felt the happiness I needed. No real laughs, real smiles, just a blue emotion that stays in my heart and mind, slowly attacking me like some sort of virus, like I was sick, or mad.

Keith talking about ever running away, at least he had his brother with him, a figure that would actually help him succeed in life. Why would someone like him run away? It doesn't seem fair, it seems like almost everyone wants to run away at this point in time.

I made it to my porch, and walked towards the gate left open by a faulty lock. I made it to the backyard, where tools and cigarettes were scattered. I hopped through the window, and crashed onto my bed, letting the cold air blow through the opened window. I dropped my backpack on my right side, my head sinking into a pillow, and I looked up at the plain white ceiling. 

Wrrrr.

The Star Wars Theme Song was playing as my ringtone. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and I saw that it was Hunk, that was calling me. I quickly answered, and Hunk immediately began talking. "Dude you're awake? Why are you breathing so much? I thought I was the one that had asthma," Hunk said over the phone. 

"Nothing, I...," I trailed off, taking a gigantic breath to calm myself down, to sound like I was in bed the whole time, and nothing happened. "What did you want to tell me?" I asked Hunk who began to talk rapidly and filled with excitement like a gossip girl. 

"So I met Pidge today! She's just really really tomboy. Earlier there was this virus on my computer and it was really bad, I couldn't watch my cooking videos and I was tired of always fixing my phone, so I called a technician. She was the technician, and really good at computers. And it's crazy, she's like 14 and the size of a peanut! She looks like a dwarf next to me!" Hunk exclaimed, as I laughed at Hunk's coincidental meeting. 

" I met Takashi and that Keith guy. He calls himself Shiro and speaks perfect English, and a prosthetic arm, how cool is that? Keith is like a ball of fire, but he has a soft spot," I told Hunk over the phone.

"See? I told you, you should give it a chance! Pidge is pretty cool! She's a literal prodigy I don't really know why she would need that management club she makes her own living already and she's like some sort of elite hacker! I swear she got rid of the virus in thirty seconds that kid knows how to code better than me! And I thought I was smart, I guess not," Hunk said.

I sighed again. "Hunk, you're smart in your own way, don't compare yourself like that," I said.

"Yeah, but, isn't that cool? And she wears these gigantic Harry Potter glasses she looked like an actual cute child it's hard to believe she's fourteen and with a job at Best Buy!" Hunk exclaimed, and I fell silent. Realization had hit me, that I was slowly loosing Hunk to this Pidge girl. He would never be that fascinated about a depressed kid whos parents are divorce. "Lance? You alright, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired," I said as an excuse, at the verge of tears while I was shaking in fear. "And cold," I admitted, following by chills. 

"Lance, it's the middle of June, if anything is cold, it's the ice cream cone you have on your lock screen. Now you got me craving for ice cream," Hunk said in a whiny tone. 

"You and me both, dude," I said in a groggy tone, trying to make my fatigue realistic. "I'm gonna go, see you in a few days, Hunk," I said, hanging up almost immediately. 

I closed my eyes, let myself just take a breather, my heart was pumping out of my chest from running, but still, my eyes were watering, again. I constantly cry when I am alone, and I hate it, I hate it so much, I wish that I could be happy without needing to hide my feelings.


	3. There's a First to Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hated me there, I could tell.
> 
> They didn't want me there, I know.
> 
> Why am I here? There's not gonna be any change, I wish I could change my mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry with the chapter confusion whenever I first published this!

Today is that day, today is that day I would try to change myself into what is known as a happy camper. The sun rise was up, and I wore my best hoodie. A plain, blue hoodie with jeans and sneakers. I combed my hair that is always messy no matter what, and I took a look at myself in the mirror. That unhappy frown that will always scar my face throughout my life if I don't change it now. 

I tried to relax a bit, put a smile on my face. Soft, charming, not trying too hard, not too creepy. I had put on my mask for today, I was okay. I could tell them that I was depressed, right? I could tell them about my family? About the divorce, the split between my siblings? 

 

Too soon.

"Lance! That fat friend is here!" my dad exclaimed the moment I opened my door, ready for myself to leave, but then I hear my dad. 

"He isn't fat!" I yelled at my dad, and he gave me a red-eyed glare while a cigarette was in his hands. I looked away from him and back at Hunk who was looking down at the ground in guilt while he fidgeted with his fingers, not choosing to talk. 

I walked through the hallways, not saying a single goodbye to my dad, not wanting to talk to him at all, and practically speed-walking, wanting to hurry up to Hunk's pickup truck and drive to the management club. I sat on shotgun while Hunk was on the driver's seat, and "I'm so sorry about that Hunk. My dad's an asshole," I told Hunk as he looked back at me and just smiled. I knew it was fake, I was the one that taught him that. 

"I mean, I get that a lot," Hunk said, as he began to drive off, and away from the dirty neighborhood I oh so hated to be in. 

The sun was suspended high up in the sky, a bright, blinding yellow, and the skies were clear. I looked back down at my phone, on my lock screen. No notifications from my mom, not from Hunk, the only two people who ever text me. "Well, Hunk you really shouldn't, you're a great person! Only assholes really think that," I said, as Hunk shrugged his shoulders. 

"But my parents think that too. They said it's because they care about me, but it's pretty insulting," Hunk said with a frown while we were going through twists and turns to places with pop music playing on the radio. We were at a red light, and I sat there while I tried to console Hunk. 

"You know that's not a way of caring. As people that gave birth to the sun, I don't think they should be that rude to you," I told Hunk, who half smiled, and shrugged his shoulder reluctantly as the light soon turned green. 

In no time, we made it to a small gathering area that had different sections. A library, coffee room, then an actual gathering room titled #A02. I walked down from the pick-up truck, and down onto the asphalt of the parking lot, where very few cars were parked. I stood behind Hunk, and we walked towards the building. I felt nervous, on what these people would act like. Would Keith go all ballistic and throw chairs around the room every where? Would that Pidge girl suddenly hack into the systems and lock us all in the building? Will the counselors be super strict and probably kill us if we don't get along?

The moment I saw the people inside, there was not much in there to describe. Chairs all gathered in a circle, a middle-aged man with a very noticeable mustache and ginger hair was sitting in the middle, while a girl about my age with white hair in a bun and dark skin was sitting at the seat to the left.

There was Pidge, the one that Hunk had been gawking about and he was right. She was so tiny, like a small child! And she was an absolute boss on anything electronic, that was amazing. She was on her computer, typing onto the keyboard lightning fast. Hunk and I quietly stood behind her. The girl was a boss at all kinds of games, and she put all of these kinds of codes that duplicated things. The reason I even stopped playing video games like that was because of how stressful it was, and she was taking over almost everything with just a single straight face. 

"Pidge, you are awesome," Hunk said in shock with his eyes wide while he put a hand over his mouth. 

Pidge did not even flinch, she was playing four games at once! "The feeling is mutual," she responded seconds later, in a monotone that matched her voice. I questioned her gender for a little bit, she kind of looked like a boy with her short hair, but I knew she was a girl. Still, Pidge was as confusing as computer programing. 

"Ahem, um, Katie-" the red haired counselor with a thick British accent began to try and reason with Pidge.

"It's Pidge," she said in a monotone voice, almost like a robot. 

"Well, uh, Pidge. My name's Coran, I'm your guidance counselor, and playing loud video games while this goes on is very-" the counselor named Coran tried to talk. 

"I can multitask," Pidge said calmly while she continued to play her games all at the same time, her hands crazy fast when it came to the keys and switching games. Four games at one time, four games at one time! 

"I can tell," I said in an impressed tone. I watched the door open to see that Keith and Shiro had walked in. Shiro's hands to his side, standing close to Keith. I noticed that Keith was holding something in his hands. A pair of blue headphones. 

"Hey, your Lance, right?" Keith asked, walking towards me. I nodded, and he handed me the blue headphones with his fingerless gloved hands. I slowly took the headphones, and I gasped. I saw that there were several small cuts on at least the tips of his fingers, the rest of his hands were covered. I could not help but stare at the small cuts that managed to fit almost all over his fingers, I could not imagine what it would look like with his gloves off. 

"Did you steal these?" I asked Keith, looking up at his eyes. For one second, he seemed calm and collected, like almost normal. Then I spoke, I always ruin it whenever I talk, don't I? 

 

"I was just trying to be nice by returning this to you!" Keith began to yell, and Shiro was instantly stuttered. "You dropped it when you were running! Maybe I should have kept it, but no!"

"Keith, Keith, the knife," Shiro said in a whispery tone, and Pidge was caught off guard and shut off her computer once, something that I would have never seen her do. She seemed shocked, her eyes were enlarger by her gigantic glasses and baffled expression. 

Keith took out the same knife from his pocket, and began to play with the handle. "Damn you, damn you, damn you, damn you...," he muttered to himself until he was no longer inaudible, drifting to a nearby seat and taking a seat on top of it. Shiro sat at his left side, and watched him intently. Pidge could not help but stare in the far seat she sat in next to Shiro.

"You sit next to him," I muttered to Hunk, elbowing him on the arm lightly, causing Hunk to flinch. He was shaking like an earthquake, and he seemed so fragile just standing in this room currently. 

"Huh? What? Me? No, no way," Hunk said out of terror and fright. 

"Come on, Hunk, no one can stay mad at you or even get mad at you, your the innocent one," I argued in a quiet tone. 

Hunk shook his head, already sitting in the seat right across Pidge. I let out a long sigh, sitting at the seat next to Keith, scooting closer to Hunk with my butt almost at the edge of the seat. I looked up to see the girl with dark skin and white hair. She looked like an absolute goddess, maybe there is some good going to come out of today. She stood up from her seating position, clasping her hands together.

"Hello! Well, I would like to start by introducing ourselves, what our problems would be to just get a taste of what we are like, also a random fact! I'm Allura, and I'm here as a co-counselor to support Coran here. I used to be sitting in one of those chairs with my own problems I thought needed some solving. Now I'm okay, so I would think that my experiences would help you!" Allura said in an excited tone, while she glanced at Pidge to go first.

Pidge seemed absolutely sleep-deprived, she probably has to balance school and work. I tried not to laugh when she did stand up, her feet could barely reach the ground. "Hi, uh, I'm Katie Holt, but please just call me Pidge. I love my mom and dad for giving me that name, but, it makes me seem kinda basic," Pidge began, looking back at her computer under her seat. "I, uh, I'm a tech person, so I fix people's computers," Pidge glanced at Hunk, who gave Pidge a thumbs up, but Pidge continued to look down after that. "I'm, uh, I'm here because I'm antisocial. I can't make friends, and it was actually my brother, Matt, who applied me to join here. Also I'm bullied, a lot. Not as much verbally than physically. The guys in my engineering class think I'm trans so they drag me to the guy's bathroom, make me sit on a urinal and...," Pidge trailed off, and she stopped talking. 

I gasped when I heard her say the last part, but I refused to say anything about it. I called her short, in my mind, only to realize that she was being bullied because of it. I watched not a single tear escape her eyes. Instead, she picked up her computer, and loud gunfire sounded from her computer, and she continued to play her four video games. By guess, it was probably what she used to cope, like how Keith has his knives. 

Shiro, after what seemed to be a long minute, stood up, and cleared his throat. "Hi, I'm Takashi Shirogane, I prefer Shiro. I'm actually 25, I was in the military ever since I was 18, and when I was deployed, I got my arm shot, and it had to be amputated. So, I got this new arm, which, I think looks pretty cool," Shiro paused, looking back at Pidge, who was ignoring the entire scenario and continued to play her violent video games like there was nothing else to do in this room. "I'm having difficulties adjusting to the new arm. It's made out of metal, I can move it, but I accidentally slapped someone in the face and almost broke their jaw and sent them to the emergency room and a coma, so I'm looking for some guidance," Shiro said, nodding while glancing at Keith and sitting back down onto his seat. 

Keith, taking a few moments to just stand up, still holding the threatening knife in his hands, but the blade was resting on his fingertips. "I'm Keith Kogane, as you can tell from the big scene I stirred up, I have anger issues," Keith said, glancing at me for a second, but often turning to Shiro for support, who just smiled and nodded. "A fact about me is, that, I...," Keith tried looking up at the ceiling, as if he was thinking about something. "I like knives?" Keith said in an unsure tone. He suddenly turned all red when mentioning it, and he sat back down on his seat, looking down at the ground.

I was next, oh dear I was next. I stood up, trying to remain as calm as possible, and scanned the small circle I sat around. "Hi, I'm Lance McClain. I love the color blue, and the Transformers movies, ever since I was a kid! I also will flirt with anyone with two legs, I like boys and girls! I listen to Troye Sivan songs, I'm also Cuban. I'm seventeen, my birthdays August 28, pretty soon by now, and-"

Nobody cared about what I was saying. I could not stall from the fact that I had depression. Shiro yawned, Pidge and Keith were too distracted with their things. Hunk, as my best friend, tried to listen to me. Coran and Allura both looked like they were about to say something. 

"Also, I, get easily, depressed...," I tried compromising. I felt like what all of the people here have it much worse than me, depression is nothing like what they are going through. Maybe I should have never mentioned it, why did I do that? Everyone else has it much more worse than you...

I just took a seat, and I glanced at Hunk, who was next, and reluctantly stood up. "Hi, I'm Hunk Garrett. I love to cook, so if you need me to cook anything, I'd gladly do it for you," Hunk said with a big smile on his face. Hunk's smile was just absolutely contagious, and it made me smile. Pidge was not looking, Keith was not looking, but even Shiro had caught on. Hunk's smile faded, like a cloud beginning to overcast the sun. "But, I uh, I have weight issues, according to gym om and dad, kinda making me self conscious. And, I don't really know the name for it, but I have than kind of anxiety that no matter what I do it's my fault and...," Hunk trailed off, and putting his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, did I talk to much?" Hunk asked in the sweetest tone possible. 

Coran shook his head rapidly, even standing up from his seat. "No, of course not! Keep going if you need to!" Coran exclaimed, as Hunk shook his head. 

"That's all," Hunk said, looking at everyone. "Thank you," Hunk said before sitting down on his chair, still shaking in fear. He hated public speaking more than anyone, and here he is, somewhat conquering his fear.

Me? I did nothing, and I felt like I was the only one here that did not belong. I was right, to the point that not even with a group of misfits I could fit in, so I sat there most of the time, fake smile and fake laughs throughout the entire counselling session, and I seemed normal. I did not need any special attention, I was not like them, because they had it much more worse than me.


	4. Red Sunset to Blue Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith bonding moment?

The first day, not as much as a success I would think it would be. We did mostly just introductions, but Keith and Pidge didn't talk after introducing themselves. I talked to Shiro for a small amount of time, he was in the Air Force, but his jet got shot down and broken, and his arm got stuck under the left wing. What made Shiro's story sound a bit more traumatizing was the gunfire from Pidge's computer. 

Today was a new day, I was at a park by our neighborhood. It was pretty spacy, probably the only thing that actually looked alive here. Green grass, a playground where kids barely were, and a half basketball court around the corner. I sat on a metal bench, trying to feel calmer, and feel better about myself. 

Coran actually listened when I mentioned my depression. He told me to just look at the little things in life, and appreciate them more. I looked around the park, it was pretty clean. The grass looked spiffy, new. The playground seemed polished, the basketball court was clean.

All of it was empty, though. I was the only one in this park, and it was almost sunset. I better go back home or my dad would notice I'm missing. He never really cared about me, but I guess I should stay here for an hour.

I looked around, it seemed peaceful, I could just sleep in this park without the need to go home. It seemed peaceful, too peaceful, I did not trust it a single bit.

I heard footsteps, rusting against the grass. I looked down, trying to avoid contact with whoever it is. "Damnit," I heard the male voice say. I soon figured out if was Keith. What would Keith be doing here by sunset?

I looked up to see that he was wearing his same black clothes, fingerless gloves, and weird boots. He looked down at me, standing there for a while, before sitting next to me wth a reluctant gesture. "So, are your headphones working?" Keith tried to ask in a calm tone. I could hear his voice shaking, he just seemed really mad around me. Red and blue don't mix well with each other, they're complete opposites.

"Yeah, they work fine," I said, as there was an awkward silence between us. We did not have anything in common, it was just the both of us sitting awkwardly on a bench.

"So, was there anything that caused your depression?" Keith asked me all of a sudden. I felt something in the back of my head trigger me, and I looked at Keith with an angry expression on my face. 

"Why would you ask that?" I asked him, sounding almost offended. I thought it would be too soon to tell anyone but Hunk about the divorce between my mom and dad. 

"I don't know, hearing about people's problems just, calm me! For some reason, I know I'm weird!" Keith exclaimed, reaching in his pocket for his knife.

"Keith, you don't need to do that right now, it's okay," I said, glancing at him to see his hand resting by his pocket, his hand twitching while he did so. "I mean, I could tell you, if you want." I can't believe it, I was opening up to what the next best thing to a stranger. But still, I had to stop torturing Hunk endlessly with my problems, his poor heart couldn't take it. 

"No, it's an uncomfortable topic, it's fine," Keith said, almost sounding as angry as I did. "I have problems..." Keith muttered, sounding like he was talking to himself instead of me.

"We all do, Keith," I told Keith, and looked up at his face. He was clearly struck, as if that had never been told before. "Sometimes, you can't break out of old habits. I still lose a lot of my stuff, I'm pretty disorganized," I told Keith, trying to help him in a way. Hanging out with him, even by sunset at a park, seemed okay to me. 

"My life is pretty disorganized," Keith said, looking down at the ground with his hands folded. "Better to have a messy room and a clean life than a messy life and a clean room," Keith said while he looked down at the grass.

I still continued to stare at him oddly, and out of curiosity, he was definitely a weird person, kind of intriguing, and really, well, different. "That's actually, a pretty good saying. Where did you get that from?" I asked Keith.

"I got it from Shiro, actually. He said he knew a guy that worked as a maker of fortunes for fortune cookies, so Shiro got a lot of wisdom from that," Keith said, eventually looking up at the sky. "So, you flirt with everything with two feet?" Keith asked.

Suddenly, I had the urge to smile at Keith, and nodded. "You actually listened!" I exclaimed in shock. "Heck yeah I do! What about it?" I asked Keith.

He just looked off to the side to the opposite direction of me, now crossing his arms. "Oh, nothing. I was just asking if I heard that right," Keith said, looking up at the blood orange sunset sky.

"It looks like cotton candy," I told Keith, lightening up the mood. I craved for cotton candy now I was starving, I didn't eat dinner. "On my niece's third birthday, we had a cotton candy making machine and we'd forget to clean it, then she started crying when her pink cotton candy had blue swirls in it," I said, chuckling as I looked at the sky.

It went silent for a moment, before I heard a loud metal clang against the benches. "God, I hate you!" Keith yelled, standing up with his hands balled up into fists. He grit his teeth together, staring at me as if he was some sort of ferocious monster. My eyes widened, as I put my hands in front of me in surrender.

I was not going to tell him to calm down, those words are useless if they just make you more upset. "Wait, why...why do you hate me?" I tried asking him, I tried to be reasonable.

Keith just ran off, without saying a single word. It was too late for me to chase after him, I was not in the mood for that at the moment. I continued to sit down on the bench that seemed empty, that seemed cold, but it felt better than what I felt at home.

The sky got darker by the second I looked at it, the clouds almost shifted. Here I was, probably the loneliest boy in the history of people, watching the sunset alone. No friends, no girlfriend, no boyfriend, just me, and my depression sitting on a cold metal bench. 

***

Sadly, after the sun did set, I did get back to my dad's house, where I only had two hours of sleep. I spent most of my time that night on my phone, looking at cat videos. Hunk was asleep, I wasn't going to disturb my mom or any of my siblings at that time. Besides, my dad cackling over the phone with one of his friends kept me awake and haunted me at night.

It was now six in the morning, and I was in my room, trying to call Hunk. He answered within two rings. "Hello?" I called on the phone. 

"Lance!" Hunk greeted happily. "Thank goodness, I needed your help! I had to wait for my parents to leave for work since they really don't want me cooking anymore, but should I pack everyone lunches? A light snack? I'm kinda iffy on desserts because Keith might get hyper and ballistic and Pidge just seems like a sugar addict," Hunk said over the phone. 

I just forced myself to laugh. "Dude, how can you care about them so much that after a day your willing to feed them on food stamps?" I asked Hunk over the phone, lying on my bed while I held the phone to my ears. 

"Oh, well. Sorry, is it too much?" Hunk asked in a sweet tone, like the most innocent person he is. 

"If you woke up at six in the morning just to make some brownies go ahead and do it. If Pidge and Keith get hyper, it's their fault," I said over the phone.

"Okay, thanks, Lance!" Hunk exclaimed, before hanging up.

I took a long, deep breath, looking out my window. The same blue sky, with the same melancholic vibe it gave off. I got ready for another day at a get-together for a mental institution, maybe I should try talking to Allura, she seems nice, I would totally date her. I looked at myself, planning myself out for today. Don't avoid Keith, he'll probably be pissed if you do avoid him. Ask Pidge what's her favorite game to see if we have stuff in common, I love me some video games, too. Help Hunk out a bit, and maybe ask Shiro for some military stories. Then there's Coran, I have no idea what to do with Coran except ask him for advice, which should be the right choice. 

I was ready to go. I had a grey shirt with blue sleeves, same jeans, same sneakers. My hair was tidy yet messy, trying to get that cute looking guy vibe. I walked out of the hallways, and outside again. My phone in my pocket, and my slick attitude on. I stood at my porch, as I watched Hunk's pickup truck reach my driveway. 

I ran towards it, flinging the door open, and as soon as I got in, closing it shut. "What did you make today, Gordon Ramsay?" I asked Hunk, who just laughed and drove out of the neighborhood. 

"Brownies, like you said," Hunk replied casually as I buckled my seatbelt. I looked out my window on my right side, to see that we drove past the park. I spotted that same metal bench, but I noticed that something metal was on the ground on the pavement. 

"Hey, Hunk, could you pull over by the park?" I asked Hunk who did not hesitate to make a stop by the park. "Make it quick, though we might be the ones late to the get together," Hunk then let out a frustrated breath. "I don't know what to call it, I'm gonna call it a potluck at this rate," Hunk muttered to himself as the car came to a sudden stop, but the engine was left on. I unlocked my door, and ran out onto the sidewalk. 

It was a sharp blade with what looked like tape wrapped around the handle. It was a small knife, something pocket-sized. I soon realized whose it was, and with the tape being worn out, and the weird purple symbol on it made me realize that it was Keith's. 

I made no hesitation to pick up the knife, and ran back to Hunk's truck, where I sat again, and closed the door. "Ah! You picked up a knife? Dude, don't stab me I'm just trying to get you to your destination!" Hunk exclaimed in a wary tone filled with fear. 

"Relax, dude, it'll be alright. It's Keith's knife, anyways. He must have dropped it or something. Shiro's probably seen hell already," I told Hunk. 

"You guys seem buddy buddy with each other, I'm kinda scared my spot's gonna be taken," Hunk said, as he continued to drive off in the same directions towards the management class.

"That's never gonna happen, Hunk, never in a million years, even if you want to," I told Hunk, who could not help but just laugh. Still, I could not help but look at the knife in my hand. It was kind of worn out, but there was no way that Keith in his life could have ever used this for an actual weapons. I still found it weird how he uses a knife for therapy, maybe it was a gift, maybe it just helps him cope because it was the first thing he could grab. I shouldn't judge him for it, it's a thing that makes him unique, I should have a positive effect over that, he has something to help him cope.


	5. Mice & Rocks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets pissed at Lance over the littlest things...

Hunk was currently passing out his brownies while everyone was in their chairs. Pidge had put down her computer for once, maybe it was a good idea for Hunk to bring brownies, they're delectable and good for the soul.

Also, I forgot about everything I was planning. I just had to wing it, but no being quiet. Try being yourself, and seem somewhat happy, don't let depression get you down.

I glanced at Keith, he was clearly upset, and it was all my fault. Maybe if I hadn't gotten him mad, he would not left his knife. I turned towards Keith, taking out the knife in my pocket, and gently tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey Keith, you dropped this yesterday," I told him.

His head whirled towards me, I was feared that he would smack me with his hair. Instead, he had a burning fire lit in his eyes, and his fingernails digging into his palms that were luckily protected by his gloves so that he wouldn't bleed. "Did you steal it?" Keith asked angrily. 

"No! Of course not, I thought you stole my headphones the last time so I guess we're both guilty," I said, shrugging my shoulder.

"Urgh!" Keith practically grunted out of sheer anger, and snatched the knife from my hands. "You just talking just pisses me off, your such an asshole!" Keith yelled at me, before looking down at his knife and scooting farther away from me.

Shiro had handed him a brownie, which Keith took and angrily and began to munch on it out of stress. Hunk came around to me, handing me a brownie with an almost guilty look on his face. "Sorry," Hunk whispered in the most quiet tone ever.

"It's fine, and not your fault anyways," I told Hunk, taking the brownie handed me and gave me a radiant smile before taking his seat next to me.

Coran then stood up with his brownie finished, and crumbs had gotten stuck on his mustache. "Thank you so much for the delicious treat, Hunk, it's well appreciated, you have such a wonderful gift for cooking!" Coran exclaimed, as he was now looking around the circle at all of us. "Now, while you all are eating your brownies, I thought that I should explain today's activities. So, I notice that the main problem with all of you is having to adjust to what your conditions are, and there is no better remedy than taking care of something, or interacting with others!" Coran exclaimed excitingly.

"Now, since all of you still need some adjustments, I won't force the most of you to interact with each other, but instead, some of these wonderful creatures that Allura has brought in. They're her pets, actually, and I find them to be quite adorable!" Coran exclaimed while Allura had presented to us all four fairly pale mice in a black cage with gold and water.

"Aww!" Hunk exclaimed in awe as he stared at the mice.

"I've heard arguments about if you are a cat or dog person, but it never includes rats for a reason," Pidge said sarcastically, finishing the remains of her brownies, almost uninterested. 

"I think this is a great idea. I can't hurt the little guys with my arm," Shiro said, and Keith just sat there, fiddling with his knife handle, and just nodding subconsciously.

"I'll be fine with it. Mice are cute," I said, fist bumping Hunk while I still faced the front. Like I said, I could eat a leech if Hunk told me to, I would hold some mice in less than a heartbeat.

"Great! Now, there are only four mice while there are only five of you. Everyone will have their own mouse except for Lance and Keith!" Allura exclaimed in excitement.

Keith and I both whirled around at the same time to look at each other with a glowering expression on our faces. "What?" Keith asked with his teeth gritted together.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why?!" I tried reasoning, throwing my hands up in the air with argument. 

"Well it's obvious that the both of you don't get along well," Coran said, touching his mustache, suddenly shaking when he found the crumbs. "But..," Coran trailed off, trying to get back to his energetic tone of voice. "I see potential friendship between the both of you! Bringing back lost items is a start," Coran said.

I looked back at Keith, who just looked down, refusing to cooperate. I did not want to be mean to him, but if I knew some backstory to him, I could try to understand him more. Maybe try to be his friend, but there is something about him that always got him mad. The thing was, it was always me, maybe it was because I was the one that keeps on trying to get closer and closer to him.

Now, I just felt like everyone else wanted us to be friends, Hunk and Coran so far, so might as well. Pidge got her mouse and immediately froze while the mouse crawled over her with a disgusted look on her face. Shiro just laughed, making slow baby moves with his prosthetic arm to reach and touch the mouse, but no avail. 

The mouse landed on Keith, who almost hissed at it, and started shaking. "Keith? Buddy, are you okay?" I asked Keith, as the mouse seemed like it was uncomfortable from Keith's shaking, and crawled towards my leg. 

Keith just shook his head, and he kept on shaking, and shaking. "No, Lance, I'm not okay," Keith said, and shot another glare at me. I knew what was coming for me next. "Why didn't you take the mouse instead?!" Keith yelled at me, causing Shiro to be startled while he kept a close eye towards Keith. 

"I don't know, Allura gave it to you!" I yelled, as the mouse had crawled up to my shoulders. 

"Why are you so fucking frustrating?!" Keith continued to yell at me as I could not help but angry myself. 

"I don't know Keith, why are you so fucking frustrating?!" I shot back at him, as Keith stood up, nearly punching me again, with his fists raised into the air and hurling towards me like a bullet while he yelled out battle cries. 

"Keith, stop," Shiro said as calmly, holding back Keith's hand with his normal arm, while everyone else was clearly startled. 

"If you don't want to get along with me, fine," I finally said, I wanted to let it all out eventually, now was my chance. I faced Keith, who was being held back like some sort of animal. "I have depression, I'm a sad sack almost no one would want to get along with. If you ask Hunk, my parent's divorce and my crazy dad is all I ever talk about. I miss my mom, I miss my siblings, my nephew, and my niece. But hey, what is there not to hate about me?" I asked Keith. 

I heard small gasps from Allura, and I saw Pidge in the background staring at me with wide eyes. Behind me was Hunk, I already knew what was his reaction. Instead, I looked at Keith, who was still as angry as can be. "Don't think your the only one here with family problems, fucker," Keith muttered coldly, and shook off Shiro's grip since he was only holding Keith back with one arm. Keith stormed off, out of the building, and run off to who knows where. 

Those had to be one of the most harshest words he had ever said to me, and it hurt. Maybe he is right, my problems are nothing compared to everyone else's, I was just being a sad sack, I said so myself. 

"Shiro?" Pidge asked in confusion, as Shiro turned towards her. "You aren't gonna chase after Keith?" Pidge asked Shiro who sighed, shaking his head. 

"I know Keith, and someone chasing after him just freaks him out even more. He's just gonna go somewhere to clear his mind, and he's too fast for me," Shiro said, and immediately, I stood up and looked towards Shiro in confusion.

"Even for your brother you wouldn't try to beat around the bushes? People like him could be in serious trouble at this moment!" I tried to reason with Shiro, who still refused to stand up, but had a guilt-stricken look on his face. "I know it was my fault, but I need to make it somewhat right. I'll run after him, I don't care if it'll tire me."

I did not ask for anyone's permission to walk out that door, and run after Keith, I just needed to make that statement. I bolted through the sidewalks, looking left and right for where Keith might have been. I just realized how absolutely lost I was here. There was nothing that showed signs of Keith, I just jumped into a pool of failure. 

Come on, Lance, what about your instincts? You picked up Keith's knife out of barely seeing it!

No, Lance, you're an idiot why did you even try? Shiro's in the military and even he couldn't outrun Keith! He knew Keith best, why didn't you just listen to him? You're such an idiot, Lance! Maybe now Keith's gonna die out there and it's your fault for triggering that attitude in him!

Stop, Lance! It's not your fault, it's not your fault!

It is!

Regardless of what I was thinking of at the moment, I found myself in a series of apartments and other places. There were dark alleyways, but it seemed anything but silent. I heard sudden crashing of metal items by the alleyway I was in, it had to be Keith.

I ran into the alleyway, and I found Keith throwing metal scraps from a dumpster at a wall. He looked at me with wide eyes, wanting to run in the opposite direction, but it was a dead end. "Keith, I just want to say I'm sorry, and that I know that you have a million more problems than me, but I just wanna help you," I told Keith, who held a rock in his hands, holding it in a position that almost looked threatening. 

"Help me?! Out of all people in there? Like, take a look at Pidge, there's a million ways you could help her, and Shiro, too! And Hunk, he's your best friend, right? Why help me and not anyone else?" I asked Keith, as I slowly walked towards him, and Keith kept backing away before he hit the back of his head against a wall. 

I got closer and closer to him, putting my hands up in surrender. "I don't have any tricks up my sleeve. I want to help you because, your unique! You're you, and I don't want to see anyone struggle as much as you are, nobody deserves that," I told Keith, who stood there, almost paralyzed, as he dropped the rock in his hands to the side. "I think that your pretty cool, and it's badass how that knife is how you cope, and how your able to cope at all! I just want to know, what did I do for you to hate me so much? So I can fix it, and you could feel more comfortable around me and not seeing my face every time and wanting to punch it," I told Keith. There was no point in lying, so I told him everything honestly, and from the heart.

It was then, I heard something that I never heard before. It was like a beautiful sound filling my ears, and lit up the entire dark alleyway. Keith's golden laugh, it was almost like nothing I have ever heard before. Like it was not the Keith I thought I knew, but it was the Keith that has been hiding in a shell of anger, but this soft part of him had always been there. He laughed, and laughed, until he was ready to talk, with the bright vibe still surrounding him up to now. "How do you do it?" Keith asked me with a smile still shining brightly on his face. 

Did I put that smile there? 

"Do what?" I asked Keith in confusion. 

"You hide your depression so well! It's like, I thought you didn't have it until now, its crazy," Keith said, and eventually inched towards me, handing me a rock that he was holding earlier. A rock that he was about to hit me with, but instead, gave it to me. "Consider it a friendship gift," Keith said, before we bumped shoulders together on accident while he was walking out. 

Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket move around, and I was freaking out. Keith noticed it, stopped walking out of the alleyway, and turned back to me. I reached in my pocket, and noticed that it was the mouse I forgot was with me. Keith stared at it with wide eyes while I continued to hold it in my hands. "I think it likes you! Touch it!" I told Keith.

Reluctantly, he walked closer to me, and extended his fingerless-gloved hand towards me. I put my hand over his, and let the mouse crawl towards him. Keith's hand, was surprisingly warm, but I chose to retract my hand away from his. Keith began to laugh again, as the mouse crawled up to his arm. "That's pretty cute," Keith said with a smile, looking down at the mouse that reached his shoulder. 

We started heading back to the gathering center, where Keith knew the directions to. We didn't talk much, but we walked a great distance. The mouse kept hopping from me to Keith over and over again. It is as if we were going to be great friends already. I held the rock in my left hand, hiding it in my pocket. What did the stupid rock even mean? Dork, I'll keep it as long as we stay friends.


	6. Pidge...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge, is she okay?
> 
> She's gotten worse...

It was another day back here in the group, everyone was here but Pidge. We've been going here for some time, it's been about a month and we go here every two days a week. I glanced at Keith, and pulled out the friendship rock from my pocket. "Didn't loose it yet," I told Keith, who just shrugged his shoulder hesitantly.

"I would have. It's just a rock I picked up in the alleyway," Keith said and I could not help but just laugh. 

"Really? I'm still gonna cherish it for forever," I told Keith who soon laughed, too. I saw Shiro behind Keith, who looked almost absolutely shocked.

"Hey, uh, no means to interrupt, but are you guys boyfriend and boyfriend?" Hunk asked out of curiosity.

My eyes popped open as I turned to glance at him, shaking my head rapidly. "No, we're just good friends now!" I exclaimed, glancing back at Keith who smiled back with a hesitant look on his face, almost like he was never angry from the beginning. 

"Where's Pidge?" Shiro soon asked Coran and Allura, who just shook their head. 

"I'm not sure if she's going to even come today. It's been ten minutes," Allura said, looking down at the empty seat next to Shiro. 

"She can't make it," I heard an unfamiliar voice say from the entrance. I turned around to see that it was a taller version of Pidge, but a guy. "There's some, difficulties at her school. I'm Matt, her older brother," the brother of Pidge named Matt said. 

"Oh, what kind of problems?" Coran asked, as Matt looked down in guilt, falling silent. 

"Her being bullied," Matt said in a grave tone, looking up at the circle. "She couldn't even come out of her room today. She's just been watching gameplays while eating loads and loads of junk food like a hoarder. She won't even talk about it to our mom and dad, but all she told me, were some bad descriptions," Matt said, as Shiro looked absolutely shocked. 

"Can you, tell us some of it?" Shiro asked, as I looked around to see Hunk was worried and scared, and Keith tried keeping a straight face and keeping calm.

"I can't tell you much, but," Matt said, shaking his head. "She has scars, on her arms, I couldn't check much, but they weren't cuts. Mom doesn't let her anywhere near any razors or knives. She had a huge bruise on her cheek. And, she told me someone threw her computer in the toilet," Matt said, as I heard a loud gasp from Hunk, as I watched him cover his mouth and stare at Matt in horror. "She balances school and a job, how could she not be so stressful from this, too?"

"Pidge needs our help," I announced, eventually standing up and looked at Matt, who just shook his head. 

"She won't come out of her room. The only way you could help her is at school, and all of you guys are in college or have a job," Matt said sadly. 

I looked at Hunk and smirked. His eyes widened, shaking his head. "Look, we all love Pidge, but, I'm not dealing with anymore high school bullies than I already did when I was in there, I was glad to escape that pit," Hunk said with chills running down his spine. 

"Come on, we'll act like her bodyguards! Keith has that cool intimidating look, Shiro has a metal arm, and Hunk and I can beat them at their petty high school game! Roasting," I said devilishly, and Matt just laughed pathetically. 

"Are you serious? My sister's just gonna get bullied more if you idiots come in," Matt said, and Keith eventually stood up as well.

"I actually agree with Lance," Keith said, and Matt had furrowed his eyebrows into an angry expression. Little does Matt know, getting mad in front of Keith is the worst decision ever. "We could beat them to a pulp like they did, since apparently you can't-"

"Keith," Shiro said in a warning tone, putting his normal arm on Keith's shoulder. "We can't fight fire with fire," Shiro then turned towards Matt. "But just for a day, we could go to her school and give her confidence to stand up to them." 

"Shiro?! Your the adult here, why are you going with this?!" Matt yelled, and Keith grit his teeth, pulling out the knife from his pocket, fidgeting with the handle behind his back so Matt would not see. "My sister's already getting bullied enough, and you remember high school! If she was surrounded by a bunch of guys birthed from some sort of reverse harem anime and be protected, then you're wrong!" 

"Hey, I have a knife!" Keith yelled in shrill anger, but Shiro held Keith back. 

"I mean, the anime harem thing, probably true since we're all so handsome," I said with a flirty smirk on my face.

"Even me?" Keith asked as I just smiled at him friendly.

"Especially you!" I exclaimed, looking back at Matt. "But come on, we won't hurt the little things, like what Shiro said with the thing and fire. We'll look like people in high school, just consider it, Matt," I told Matt, who just stood there.

"You're the only people she considers as friends," Matt said, as he began to leave the building. "Don't screw it up," Matt said, walking out of the doors dramatically.

"You knew Matt in high school?" Keith asked in confusion, turning back to Shiro.

"Yeah, I did," Shiro said. "He's never been this stuck-up, I have to say that. He's just really worried about his sister, that's all," Shiro announced, as all of us sat back down.

"I have an idea," I began, looking back at Hunk, who sighed in sadness while I grinned widely.

"I know what this is," Hunk said, letting out a sigh while shaking his head. "It's stupid, but it's the only way we're gonna get in there."

***

Eventually, we made it to Pidge's high school, it's weird how high schools have changed as much, everyone looks like they flunked and stayed in high school forever! Pidge did seem like the smallest one out of the entire school, but she didn't deserve this kind of thing.

I entered the school with Hunk, who looked down at the ground out of nervousness. "Hey, ladies," I said, trying to blend in, pointing finger guns at them, followed by a wink. I didn't wait to see their reaction, I know I'm hot.

Then, soon enough, I spotted Keith wearing a black hoodie and blended in with the goths and hiding his face with his hood and the bangs of his mullet, though I could not find Shiro. 

I waited by a random locker next to Hunk, waiting for Pidge to walk down the hallways, to enter the school, and for the perfect time for the bullies to strike and we strike back at them.

"Hey! The little gremlin's here!" I heard a jock yell, one that was extremely close to me. I had this one, as he walked towards the small figure that entered the high school, just to find out for it to be Pidge.

I saw her look down self-consciously, I knew that she was about to cry, but she hid it well. She was strong, dynamites do come in small packs. "Aw, look at you, the size of a peanut!" Another guy exclaimed.

"Your dick is the size of a peanut!" I yelled loudly in the hallways. Everyone turned their head towards me, and gasps and 'oohs' surfed the hallways.

"Wanna say that to my face, peanut head?" The jock asked in a supposed-to-be threatening tone. The big guy walked towards me with a hunched back that made him look like a douche. 

"I already am," I said slyly with a smirk on my face. The jock then grabbed me by the collar, and started yelling at me like crazy, spraying spit on my face like an animal.

"Why don't you shut the hell up, then?!" The jock yelled at me. "Need some help adjusting here?! Why don't I adjust your stupid face by beating it to a pulp?!" 

"The name's, Lance," I said calmly, wiping off the spit off of my face with my sleeve. "And if only you spit like that when your with girls, you didn't have to pick on anyone half your size," I said, crossing my arms casually and leaning against the locker with my foot against the bottom of it, and the entire crowd almost became suddenly silent, and Pidge was left in these few moments that I could create for her to get at least some sense of protection. 

Before that the jock could do me any physical harm, the bell sounded and he poked me sharply in the chest with his index finger. "Don't think your done yet, asshole," he muttered, and tried walking away. Instead, Shiro had stood in front of him, arms crossed, and an angry expression on his face. He was wearing glasses, a long-sleeve purple buttoned shirt with a black tie, black fancy shoes, and grey pants. He almost looked like an actual teacher. "You're not going to be going to my class with that attitude. Principal's office, now," Shiro said, with a long-sleeved shirt covering his arm. 

"What're you gonna do about it, spunk?" the jock asked, followed by a laugh, 

Shiro rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his metal arm, which the jock was clearly . "I'm the substitute for today, you can call me Mr. Shirogane. So principal office, now, you and your little cult group," Shiro said in a threatening tone, almost sounding like he was about to kill the jock. 

"F-Fine, have it your way!" the jock exclaimed out of fear, running to the hallways, and disappearing into a room, and his group followed after him. 

Once every body but our little group had left into their respected classes, Shiro stayed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face with his normal hand. "Wow, he spits just like you said, Lance. And perfect timing, one of the teachers took a day off," Shiro said, and I cackled. 

We all looked back at Pidge, who still stood at the entrance. I heard sniffles and cries, and it could have only come from her. She covered her face while she looked down at the ground. "I hate you guys...," her voice cracked as she said this.

Keith just chuckled, taking off his hood and crossing his arms as he walked towards Pidge. "Believe me, I know what hate sounds like, and it's not that," Keith said, I walked towards the crying Pidge. 

"Just open up to us. I took a spitting and was ready for a punch towards that guy. He's a disgusting freak, what a slob," I exclaimed in disgust, as I heard a hiccupping laugh in between Pidges tears. 

"Thank you, guys..," Pidge said in a deeper tone of voice, engulfed by her cries. "It's been years, and I didn't have the..the courage to..," Pidge was drowning in her tears, and Hunk immediately ran over to Pidge, picking her up like a baby, and surrounding her with a soft, bear hug, only making Pidge cry louder. Her glasses fogged up, and tears soaked her red cheeks. 

"It's okay, Pidge, let it all out! You deserve it after a rough ride!" Hunk exclaimed, as I joined Hunk with the Pidge group hug. Keith soon came along, and Shiro finishing off the group hug. 

I felt warmth, really, really, warm emotions with these guys, and Pidge, she must be dying right now, Hunk's hugs are the best! Nonetheless, we had to give Pidge her space and let her be. "I got you something," Keith eventually said, taking out his black backpack, and unzipping the back zipper, and took out a computer, had to be the latest model, too! "I know it'll never replace the old one, but, it was worth a try," Keith said, and Pidge gasped in shock, reluctant to take the new computer that Keith was handing to her. 

Pidge eventually did take the computer, and hugged it close to her chest while tears of joy spilled out of her eyes. "This is the best day ever! I...I don't know what to say! It's the computer I've been wanting to upgrade to since forever! Thank you, Keith," Pidge said, looking around to all of us as if we were in the same group circle. "Thank you, all of you guys, I don't know what else to say!" 

Suddenly, I heard the doors open, and I looked back to see the guys were back again, and Shiro gasped in shock. "Pidge-" I was cut off as she cut through Keith and I standing next to each other, and walking towards the group of jocks with the computer still in her hands. They were weakened, and saddened. 

The four of us stood right behind her, ready at any moment. Pidge then took a breather, wiping her tears as she looked at them, like some sort of female hero from a comic. "Guys, what you did was terrible, and it made my life suck. Nobody wanted to be friends with me, and you kept me from having a good life," Pidge said, as the jocks looked down at the ground in guilt. "I hate the five of you with a burning passion, and I'm glad I finally can give you a piece of my mind after today. I thought of killing myself more than once, I couldn't tell almost anyone because the five of you held me against my will. It was disgusting, horrifying, and I've played hundreds of horror games before. Not to mention, you guys took away the one thing that made me happy, and that was a freaking computer, that's what you guys made me into, a girl with a computer as her only friend."

Pidge then looked back at us, smiling softly, then back at her bullies. "Then these guys came along, and they're my friends now. I hope that my story and how you made me suffers stays on your conscience while you go to another school, or find one that takes escaped prisoners like you," Pidge said at them, as the middle jock that I fought with verbally gasped in shock.

"How did you-"

"I just knew," Pidge giggled, and the jocks exited the school, walking in our direction, but not even batting an eye towards us. They exited the door violently, and ran and ran and ran as fast as they could. 

Pidge just laughed, and looked up at the four of us with a smile on her face that was so optimistic it could cure my depression. "Thanks, guys, I owe my life to you all, you can go now. I'm gonna practically rule the school after today," Pidge said, and I nodded. Soon, I saw a boy walk down the hallways. He looked shy, was about as tall as Pidge, maybe slightly taller. He had black hair with green highlights, wore dorky glasses that looked like hers, and wore mainly black clothes. He also carried a camera.

"H-hey, your Pidge, right? Or, Katie?" he asked in a shy and quiet tone, I almost barely heard him.

Pidge nodded, still hugging her computer close to her. "Pidge is fine, you?" Pidge asked with a polite tone in her voice. 

"Y-You know, it's an embarrassing name, I made an alias, too!" he exclaimed in joy. "You can call me Rover!" 

"Rover? Sounds cool and electric, I like it!" Pidge exclaimed, and noticed his camera. "Oh wow, I have a camera like that, too!" Pidge exclaimed.

Rover just shrugged hesitantly, looking at Pidge's face with a red face. "I-I like your computer.."

They began to talk about space stuff, electronics, computers, maybe even considering building a robot together. Oh, high school, a place of hell, but can be heaven for some. I don't miss it at all, but Pidge has a chance here now, and I'm happy for her.


	7. Pasta with the Holts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, wanna eat pasta at my place for dinner? My parents and Matt just wanna thank you."
> 
> Oh, it was just more than that...

I was sitting in my room, with nothing to do, until an anonymous number had called my phone. I picked it up immediately, since no one ever called me. "Bueno?" I responded on the phone.

"This is Lance, right?" I heard Pidge's voice over the phone. I gasped in shock and put my hand over my mouth.

"Pidge?! How did you get my number?!" I yelled over the phone.

"Shut up, Lance I'm tryna watch my fucking show!" My dad yelled from his room.

I let out a long sigh, and continued to my talk with Pidge over the phone. "I have my reasons," Pidge responded over the phone. "Anyways, can you come to my house and eat? Shiro can't make it, he has a doctor's appointment but Keith and Hunk are gonna be there! Hunk said he could pick you up. My parents and Matt really wanna thank you guys personally with some famous Italian fettuccini," Pidge said over the phone, and I could not help but laugh.

"Yeah, sure!" I told Pidge over the phone. "Are you bringing that Rover guy over? Hmmm?" I asked Pidge, who groaned in annoyance.

"Lance!" Pidge yelled over the phone. "Yeah, I am, but don't embarrass me," Pidge muttered.

"Oh, come on, Pidge, I'm the guy that did the opposite of embarrass you!" I said smugly over the phone while I stared at my boring nails. "If you like him, then tell him!"

"What the hell, Lance I've known him for less than 24 hours how do you think affection works? I don't even know his real name," Pidge argued with me over the phone.

"Love can work both ways, honey, I'll pick something casual to wear while you talk to Rover. Also, he seemed to be blushing when he talked to you. Bye!"

"Wait, Lance what do you-"

I hung up on Pidge anyways. I looked through my closet and saw the minimal amount of clothes I had, I left the majority of them at home, my real home. I chose a normal blue polo and brown pants, with my average sneakers. 

I showered, brushed my teeth, did everything in my power to not use much of everything or my dad would start yelling at me like crazy on why our bills were so high. Nonetheless, I stepped out the door and my dad did not care, classic. 

Hunk was already outside with his truck. I got into shotgun, and I saw that Hunk had a giddly smile on his face. "I'm happy for Pidge! She's all happy and stuff," Hunk said in joy as he began to drive. "I brought peanut butter cookies, Pidge told me it was her favorite, so would that be fine?" Hunk asked as I laughed.

"Yes, Chef Ramsay," I told Hunk as he listened to the robotic voice known as a navigator to guide him to Pidge's house. It was not as far as I thought from Hunk's house, she was at least three blocks away from him. We made it to a two-story house, where Pidge opened the door as soon as she saw Hunk's truck from the driveway. She ran towards us with a smile on her face, and she even wore a green dress. Never did I think I would see the day for Pidge to wear a dress. 

Eventually, Hunk and I got down from the car as soon as he parked, and Pidge just smiled at the both of us as we entered. "Hunk! Lance! I'm glad you guys made it!" Pidge exclaimed with a smile on her face. She looked down at the platter of cookies Hunk made in shock. "Are those, peanut butter cookies?" Pidge asked.

"They sure are!" Hunk exclaimed in glee. I looked at Pidge to see her hair, it was cut short, I don't want to be the bully, but I did mistaken her as a guy once. 

"Pidge, can I ask you a question?" I asked, as Pidge looked up at me and nodded. "Why did you cut your hair?" 

"Oh, gum got stuck in it once, so I had to cut my hair. I was too impatient to let it grow back, and besides, I grew to like my short hair," Pidge said, followed by a smile. "Come inside! Keith and Rover are there, my mom made pasta!" Pidge exclaimed, running like a kid into the house, where we were greeted by three more Holts. Matt, mom, and her dad. 

"Oh, you two must be Hunk and Lance! Thank you so much for what you did for Pidge," her mom said with a proud smile on her face as her dad patted Pidge in the back. 

"Yeah, it was no problem!" I exclaimed proudly. 

"Our pleasure," Hunk said while placing the cookies on the table, and wandered off with Pidge and Rover to a room filled with nerdy electronics and game posters, one I recognized to be a retro game I loved. I grabbed a plate of pasta before I wandered around the house to look for Keith. Eventually I went outside to Pidge's backyard, and I saw Keith sitting on the floor, taking a sip of soda. 

He turned around to see me standing there, as I waved at him, he waved back as he stared off to the dim sky as the sun was almost going down. "Why aren't you with Pidge and Rover probably playing video games?" Keith asked. 

I just took my fork and twirled up a chunk of pasta. "Not really interested in video games anymore. What are you doing outside with just a soda?" I asked Keith as I stuffed the pasta in my mouth, listening to him carefully while I ate.

"Who knows? I might break Pidge's computer out of anger, better for me to sit out here than go all ballistic on anyone. Shiro's not here, so...," Keith trailed off, taking another sip from his soda. 

I reached in my pocket for the rock, that I knew was a good time to bring it up. "Why a rock?" I asked Keith. I observed the smooth grey rock in my left hand while I ate my pasta with my right. 

"Because," Keith muttered, looking down at the ground. "Does anything really have to have a meaning?" Keith asked, slightly raising his tone of voice.

"It doesn't have to, but you can make the rock have a meaning," I said, trying to hand him the rock, which he did not take, and instead, stared at it for a while. 

"What do you mean? Are you giving it back to me?" Keith asked, as I could feel the heat rising as he started to bubble in anger.

"No, I- I mean you can carve any word of your choice with your knife! I'll still keep it, you gave it to me, it's like someone re-gifting a present you spent time getting them," I told Keith, as I watched him slowly calm down, slouching in relaxation. 

He then took out his knife with his scarred hands, putting down his can of soda, making a loud clink once it reached the floor, and took the rock from my hands. He began to carve letters into the rock, chiseling like he was some sort of sculpture artist. He was so intently focused on carving a word into the rock that fit in my hands, it was almost unreal. 

I waited patiently as I watched him carve a word into the rock, while I ate my plate of pasta. Eventually, Keith blew over the rock, taking off all of the dusty parts, and gave me back the rock once I finished my pasta. I put the plate down, and held the rock in my hands. 

Purple

"Purple?" I asked Keith, who looked down at the ground in embarrassment. 

"You said your favorite color was blue, once," Keith said, and fidgeted with the handle of his knife once more. "Mine is red, so..," Keith trailed off, looking off to the side. "You know the rest."

"I love it!" I exclaimed, staring at the rock in my hands as I looked back at Keith, who seemed abruptly shocked, like he did not expect my response. "Keith, you're a genius. I'm gonna take this rock with me to my grave and buried with me. You're the best!" I exclaimed. 

"It's just a rock...," Keith said with a half smile appearing on his face, as I shook my head, wagging my finger with a smile.

"It's a rock with meaning," I told Keith. "I'm naming it Purple, Purple is now it's name," I told Keith, who could not help but just smile, but then I noticed his hand on his knees while he sat. The scars, they made me curious, even though I knew they were from the knife. 

"Do you ever take off your fingerless gloves?" I asked Keith, who looked at me, and laughed, nodding slowly. 

"I do. But when I'm at home, and rarely, they're waterproof, so I could take them with me in the shower," Keith said, having the urge to look down at his hands, as he cupped his hands in front of him. "I don't know, it's been months since I last have."

"Can you take them off now?" I asked Keith, who was clearly baffled when he whirled his head looking at me. "I-I'm just curious, please don't get mad," I said in a quieter tone, flailing my hands up in the air out of surrender. 

Keith didn't do anything, and instead, I watched his hands shake, as he slowly extended towards me. "You take it off and tell me," Keith muttered, looking away from my direction. 

I inhaled deeply, and exhaled loudly. I put my hands over Keith's, and slowly took off the glove from his shaking hand. Once I had gotten to the middle of his palm, I saw a gashing wound that almost looked like a deep slice. I held my breath as I completely took off the glove, and held Keith's wounded hand in both of mine. "When did you get this?" I asked Keith.

"I never said you could hold my hand!" Keith yelled at me, but refused to answer my question, as if he did not hear me. 

"I'm not holding your hand, I'm gently caressing it," I argued as Keith just grunted out of annoyance. "But the wound looks fresh, but you said you haven't taken off the gloves in a while," I told Keith.

"What are you, some medical genius all of a sudden?" Keith muttered. "The last time I took them off I got this cut. I was, outside and I fell over a sharp rock, then that happened," Keith muttered. 

"So, you really did trust me when you let me take it off?" I asked Keith, who did not even glance towards me, and just nodded slowly instead. "So do you trust me on what I'm gonna do next?" 

I did not say anything after that, I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to try something, to see if there was a lightning bolt that would strike either me or him at this moment. I pressed my palm against his, but barely touching. Our fingers lined up to our fingertips, and slowly, I placed my fingers in between his, and clasped them together. I felt a shock, I felt the lightning course through my veins the moment I did this. Why? I needed to add thunder and lightning to my endless raining storm.

Keith quickly shook his hand away from my loose grip, throwing a can of soda at my head. "I'm going home!" Keith yelled, grabbing his glove from my hand, slipping it on, before running out the back door and on his way home. The lightning still courses through my body, I felt my own self shake. 

Is this even possible? I held his hand, and just by that, am I already in love? I have to shake it off, if that is the case, it could ruin the friendship I started myself. He had to have been weirded out, of course he would, what I did could have pissed him off easily.

I had to catch this lightning in a bottle, and keep it there forever, hide it like it never existed. I was in love, but I could not let Hunk or anyone know, that way, it will seem like it never happened.


	8. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love, I'm so in love....

I was sitting in the room again, with Hunk and Pidge, who was on the new computer Keith gave her, playing her four video games at the same time. Coran was combing his mustache, and Allura was feeding her mice cheese. 

I was nervous for Shiro and Keith to walk through that door. Keith might kill me, who knows? It was worth it. I haven't even told Hunk, how bad is that going to affect our friendship?

Eventually, I watched Shiro and Keith walk in, but I whirled my head back to the ground. I tapped my finger against my knee, fidgeting in hope to calm myself. I absolutely lost it when Keith sat next to me.

"I'm-"

"I'm-"

We both began at the same time, cutting off each other abruptly before we could continue. "Sorry, you were saying?" I asked Keith, who reluctantly looked down on his lap. 

"I'm sorry, for running off earlier. Maybe you were medical genius, but I just needed to calm myself down, it's not your fault in any way," Keith assured in a whispery tone in hope for no one else to hear us. Shiro was talking to Pidge, asking how she was doing, almost like a dad, or an older brother. 

"I mean, I should be the one apologizing," I told Keith. "I'm the one that made it all awkward," I paused to reach my hand into my pocket, taking out the rock, and Keith put his hand over his mouth to muffle his fairly loud laughter. "Purple says sorry to," I said in a gruff voice, and Keith bursted out in loud laughter. 

Once again, Shiro turned around quickly at the sound of Keith's laughter. "Once again, he hasn't laughed in years," Shiro said in confusion.

"Really?" I asked Shiro, who just bobbed his head up and down slowly. "Because we've been laughing for a while now, about a month," I told Shiro with Pidge peaking her head from Shiro's shoulder and pausing her games. 

"I mean, if you've known a laughing stock like Lance for some time then I guess you can't resist laughing," Pidge said, pushing up her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "I would know," Pidge snickered.

I pouted my lips from her response. "Not funny, Pidge!" I exclaimed, as Keith turned back into the emo guy he was, looking down on the floor, and fidgeting with his knife handle. 

"Okay! Okay! Now that we're all here we should get started with a couple of announcements!" Coran exclaimed, clapping his hands in between syllables to get our attention.

"Coran and I had this amazing idea to have a camping trip to strengthen all of our bonds! However, I'm afraid that we'll have to share tents. Coran, will be having his own. Pidge and I will be in the same te-"

"Wait, can I bunk with Hunk?" Pidge asked, as Allura looked at her oddly, and I looked at Hunk in the same confused expression. Hunk just snickered, as my eyes widened further. 

"Oh, is there a specific reason?" Allura asked, as Pidge just shrugged her shoulder before a wide grin was displayed on her face. "And there will be no bunking, there are no beds, just sleeping bags," Allura said in a tone of positivity. 

Hunk leaned over to me, then whispered something in my ear. "We're gonna be making robots," Hunk said. "We might even sneak in Rover."

"What the fuck?!" I exclaimed and looked at Pidge who also snickered. 

"Okay, what I've also noticed is the amount of vulgar language all of you seem to use!" Coran argued, as I could see the hairs on his mustache almost tense up as he cleared his throat, calming himself down. "From now on, you... you just the word Quiznak instead of cursing!" Coran exclaimed. 

"What the quiznak, Coran," I muttered, as Coran just laughed, brushing his mustache with his fingers. 

"Such an embarrassing word! It'll pass and make you stop cursing," Coran breathed in, and turned to Allura. "Now, will you continue?" Coran asked, as Allura nodded.

"Well, I guess I will be 'bunking' with Shiro in that case," Allura said, as Coran quickly tensed up once more. 

"Um, Allura, are you sure about that?" Coran asked, trying to be as discrete and calm as possible. "I mean, well, even if he is a responsible adult and such, I think you should...," Coran kept on blabbering and blabbering around while Allura listened to Coran intently, and Shiro's jaw dropping to the floor. 

"He's been crushing on Allura for a long time now," Keith whispered over to me, and I snickered, looking over Keith's shoulder to see Shiro's face slowly turn red. 

But wait..

If Hunk was bunking with Pidge, Coran had his own tent, Allura and Shiro would be sharing a tent, then Keith and I...

"I guess that leaves Keith and Lance to share a tent together. That'll be alright, right? For the past month, you guys have been bonding for some time, and I think just bunking in a little tent would suffice!" Allura exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

I glanced at Keith, and shrugged my shoulder. "I don't see anything wrong with it," I said, as Keith nodded.

Internally, I was melting. In a tent, there is literally no personal space, so except for the fact that we might be in separate sleeping bags, but the tent is either going to be really hot and sweaty, or during the night it'll be so cold we would have to cuddle.

I glanced over Keith's shoulder, seeing Shiro peer towards me with his eyes squinting, as if he was trying to observe something carefully.

Shit, did he find out somehow?

Before Shiro could speak, Coran decided to butt in. "Okay! So let's start with our bonding exercises?" Coran asked, and Shiro quickly turned his attention towards Coran, nodding rapidly.

*few vargas later*

We were done with our meeting, and Hunk and Pidge decided to linger by the parking lot and talk about their plans on sneaking in Doritos, a bottle of Mountain Dew, and a bunch of other supplies for building a robot.

Keith and Shiro were about to leave, but Shiro had turned to look back at me, and started walking towards my direction dramatically. "Hey, Lance, can I talk to you?" Shiro asked.

I nodded slowly, mostly out of nerves. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked Shiro.

"Well, I'm getting this weird vibe that you and my brother are...," Shiro trailed off, and began to lean closer to me. "Dating?" Shiro asked in a quiet tone, almost like a faint whisper.

I shook my head rapidly, waving my hands in dismay. "No! Of course not!" I exclaimed, as Shiro rose one eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Really?" Shiro asked, trying to give me narrowed eyes that seemed like an interrogator. "You know, he does talk about you a lot."

"Really? What does he say?" I asked, with my eyes lighting up in excitement as Shiro had a smirk appear on his face.

"You know, a lot of things. Sometimes it's out of anger, sometimes it's how he wants to beat you to a pulp," Shiro said as I began to deflate, like I was just a balloon that had just been pricked by a needle. "But most of the time he talks about how cool you seem around him, and how you're able to deal with him." Me, as a balloon, began to inflate again.

"Well, I think he's pretty cool, too! It's hard to deal with that kind of stuff, but he's taking it like a champ," I told Shiro, who just nodded off awkwardly.

"So if you aren't dating my brother, does that mean you have a crush on him?" Shiro asked in an interrogating voice, except without the force.

He caught on, oh quiznak, he caught on...

"No, why do you ask?" I said in my calmest voice ever, trying to sound like a normal person. I was failing miserably.

"You sure?" Shiro asked, and I began to sweat nervously while he still had his arms crossed. "I mean, I could put a good word for him if you need it, because-"

"C-Can you get me his number?" I asked in the quietest tone as possible, cutting off Shiro in fear of Keith overhearing our conversation. "Promise you won't tell..."

Shiro just recited Keith's number by heart, digit by digit as I quickly got on my phone and typed the digits down. "Only if you won't tell Allura," Shiro said, un folding his arms as they swung naturally to his side.

"How did you-"

"I know Keith, I've lived with him ever since I was six. By now he would have told you about my crush on..," Shiro trailed off, his eyes widening. "You didn't hear anything," Shiro said, and walked back to Keith as they continued to walk away from the building.

I told him, I told him and now all my feelings would pour out like rain from an overcast cloud. I didn't even tell Hunk, what have I become? Now I won't keep shut about Keith, now my entire mind is filled with just, Keith.

Should I tell Hunk about Keith? Should I tell Pidge? Should I try calling him at the middle of the night to hear his morning voice and try to imagine it? Why am I doing all of these things?

I waited for time to subside, for Pidge and Hunk to stop conversing about what nerd things they would even talk about. I wish I had something like that in common with Keith, and we could talk for hours and hours over the phone or in real life. Would we say I love you? Would we hold hands in public with Keith with or without wearing his gloves?

Hunk, after ten minutes of me standing there and fantasizing, finally stopped talking to Pidge and noticed I was standing there, waiting for Hunk to drop me off. I got into the car, putting on my seatbelt while my hands shook. "So Operation Rover can't happen, but Operation Robot can!" Hunk exclaimed as he began driving, and I still stayed silent. "Hey, Lance? You doing okay, buddy?" 

"I-I don't know, Hunk I think I'm in love," I told Hunk who just let out a long, exasperating sigh as he drove us out of the area. "Like, I swear I was gonna tell you first, but, I got a bit carried away," I told Hunk.

I was scared of what would be his reaction, but all I saw from Hunk was nothing but a smile. "It's probably Keith."

"Wha- how did you know?!" I exclaimed in the car, as Hunk just laughed.

"I can sense it. I even asked once if you and Keith were boyfriends," Hunk said in a sarcastic tone. "That thing Coran said about the red and blue. Not to mention," Hunk raised his voice. "Rover, Pidge, and I were getting peanut butter cookies when all of a sudden I see you and Keith out in the backyard holding hands. Like, what was that all about?!" Hunk exclaimed as he continued to drive.

"I-I was just curious! You know, he always wearing those fingerless gloves that look like they've been a part of his skin now!" I exclaimed, as Hunk stayed silent, with a half smile still on his face. I relaxed for a little bit, and slouched against the chair. "I've only liked him for like, a day," I muttered.

"Well, Lance, the first day's always the worst. You keep thinking about them, I would know. There was this girl in my cooking class once, her name was Shay, but she moved and stopped going," Hunk said, letting out a frown. "But you have a chance with this guy," Hunk said.

"Really?" I asked, with Hunk nodding proudly. "Thanks, Hunk! You're the best! So, Shiro gave me his number, what do you think I should do?" I asked Hunk.

"Psh, it's obvious, call him," Hunk said with confidence. "You got his number for a reason, what else would you do with it?" 

I nodded, as I went on my phone, and put Keith's number on my contacts. I had numerous names now besides 'Spunky Hunk' and now there was 'Bridge Pidge' but what would rhyme with Keith? 

I had the perfect idea as I began typing his name on my phone. Just a red heart, that would be all. It fit perfectly with my lock screen, the cherry on top.

Oh, indeed, I was in love with Keith, and I couldn't do a thing about it but just stare at him forever.


	9. for him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't have to say I love you, just say I love you  
> Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
> We're making shades of purple out of red and blue  
> Sickeningly sweet like honey don't need money all I need is you

I laid down, semi-conscious on the blue sheets of my comfortable bed. I stared up at the empty ceiling, missing my fun ceiling that my nephew and niece made for me once. It had a bunch of stickers with rainbows and stars that I stared up at for ages.

My hands were shaking, I missed all the people that I've loved for what seemed like forever, I thought that would be it, I would never be happy again. Then he waltzed into my life like some gallant hippo, and I fell in love after a month.

My heart was beating its way out of my chest, I was thinking about him, and him over and over again, like my empty ceiling was filled with rainbows and stars again, my heart was beating at an alarming rate and it isn't because I was running away from my problems this time. I was running towards one big huge problem, and that was me being in love with Keith, the only problem I would actually want.

Blood was rushing to my face, and I went red. I was blushing, when was the last time I started crushing over someone this much? It felt like ages.

I was contemplating on whether or not I should call Keith, should I call Keith? Should I wait for him to call me, does he even know my number? Should I ask Pidge to give Keith my number and he could call me? Should I call Hunk for advice? 

Ah, screw it.

I reached for my phone that was charging, and immediately clicked on the phone icon on Keith's contact. I held it up to my ear, and heard a few rings.

I hate myself for this, what would we even talk about? 

Ah, stupid Lance why did you even call if you didn't know what you're gonna say? Now there is going to be minutes and minutes of silence before he would hang up. Would he think I'm weird, again? Would he run away from me for forever until I stop trying?

You don't have to say I love you, just say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons

It was my ringtone. I quickly grabbed my phone, checked who was calling. 

Keith <3

It was Keith, oh no it was Keith. I did not hesitate to answer, but I winced as the phone was connecting our calls. I had no idea what to say, but I was scared, petrified of what would Keith say. "Hey, Keith!" I exclaimed over the phone.

There were a few moments of silence, these moments that gave me anxiety and me wanting to kill myself. "Lance?" Keith responded on the phone. "Why'd you call me?" 

I was just glad that the question wasn't 'How did you get my number?' Involving Shiro in this would just make it worse. I was just blushing as can be, my heart thumping, trying to break out of its cage. I could not articulate a single word over the phone. "I-I was just checking! You know, how you're doing? How's life?" 

Stupid Lance, you think a line like that is gonna work? Hell no! Oh quiznak, oh quiznak, oh quiznak, oh quiznak...

"Great, actually, thanks for asking," Keith said over the phone. "So, is it okay if I bring my knife with me in the tent? Because, you know..," Keith trailed off as I nodded vigorously. 

"Yeah, definitely," I responded quickly. I sounded so agitated over the phone I thought I was gonna explode. "I mean, I'm gonna bring a lot of facial supplies, so we're even," I told Keith. Should I tell him secrets? Maybe secrets will strengthen our bond. "Also, Pidge and Hunk are trying to find a way to sneak in junk food and robot supplies in their tent, that's why Pidge wanted to share a tent with Hunk," I told Keith rapidly. 

God, I sounded like I was on drugs...

"Uh... are you implying something?" Keith asked.

Quiznak, quiznak, quiznak, quiznak, quiznak!

"Yeah!" I am so stupid... "We could, uh, sneak in stuff! Do you like instant ramen?" I asked Keith over the phone as I waited for his response. Jeez, what kind of poor connection did he have at his house?

"Well, I mean, I do like instant noodles, the spicy kind, but how are we gonna get boiling water?" Keith asked, as I couldn't help but sigh in relief. 

"Well, there's gonna be a campfire, we can boil water over it," I told Keith. 

"Wouldn't Coran suspect something?"  Keith asked over the phone after a few seconds. 

"Yeah, we could make our own campfire in secrecy! Anyways, Coran said it would strengthen our bond, we could be better friends!" I exclaimed. 

I hate myself, I hate myself, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now...

"Wait, are you saying that we're not good friends? Am I a bad friend?" Keith asked me. 

I immediately panicked and blurted out almost everything I thought in my mind, almost everything I thought about Keith. "No, not at all Keith, you're amazing! Your hair, eyes are a chill color, and how you manage to look so cool all the time! And I can talk to you about almost everything, and you listen! You're strong, and brave, and all the things I'm not!"

We complete each other, complement each other perfectly, it was like we were made for each other. When I was talking about fire, and us making our own, you ignite the fire in my cold, empty fireplace of a heart. I'm madly in love with you...

"Thanks, Lance," Keith said after a few seconds, with a long pause. "No one's, thought about me like that before. You're my first friend in years, I don't know what else to say," Keith said in a sweet, soft tone, that almost reminded me of Mama's lullabies that sung me to sleep. 

"I...," I trailed off, I tried to calm myself down, take a breather, try to feel woozy, like I am only half awake. "I'll see you tomorrow with two bowls of instant spicy noodles," I said over the phone, letting these loving thoughts of Keith fill my mind. 

"Okay, I'll see you around," Keith said, before I heard two beeps, ending the call. I dropped my phone to my carpet, and looked up at my empty ceiling, imagining purple hearts floating all around my head.

I was in love with the infamous Keith Kogane, I wish I was with him. I wish he was lying in bed next to me. I wish I felt the warmth of his hand again, admire curiously at his scars, and for once, even kiss him...

*The next Quintant*

I woke in the same bed, same sheets, in my monochrome blue room. I quickly got up, actually excited for today. The tent with Keith, eating a bowl of hot ramen noodles, and even just taking a nature hike around the area with him would be great. We would bond, and I would hope for more than ever to just have one special moment with him there. 

I packed my bags, a couple of clothes, a sleeping bag, a couple bottles of water, moisturizer, sunscreen, and that would be all. I was always under-prepared, because usually, when your friends with Hunk, you wouldn't need to pack much. 

I did not bother to say a single word to my deadbeat dad as I walked out of my house, and saw Hunk's truck already in the driveway. I saw that Pidge was sitting in the back with a thick bubble jacket on, and hid half of her face with the collar of the sweater. "Hunk can we drop by a 7/11? I need to get something for Keith," I told Hunk as I sat shotgun, closing the door loudy and buckling my seatbelt. 

I just heard Pidge scoff in the back. "Lance, you can't get rings at a 7/11," Pidge said smugly.

I scoffed back, tossing my backpack to the back of the truck. "What are you ta-"

Realization then hit me. Pidge was implying that I was gonna ask Keith to marry me. I started shaking again, and going into full panic. "Pidge!" I just yelled, as Hunk began to drive. "Hunk, how does she know?!" I asked Hunk. 

"Pidge is probably the most top secret agent I will get to, she'll keep your secret safe," Hunk said as within minutes, we were at a 7/11, and I did not bother to question the two nerds here. 

I got down from the car, running into the 7/11 and pushing the door wide open, running through the aisles and grabbing two bowls of spicy instant noodles, and at the counter I paid for the bowls. "Keep the change!" I exclaimed, running out of the 7/11, reaching the truck, and sighing loudly as I closed the door with a huge amount of force.

I felt adrenaline rush through me, I just wanted to see Keith already, I wanted to tell him so many things, but I knew I had to keep my mouth shut. Maybe people would much rather have me shut up. "Pidge! Bag me," I said while wheezing to catch up to my breath. Pidge threw my bag to my face, and I opened the back pocket, putting the two bowls in my backpack, and Hunk drove off. 

Eventually, oh god, that song, that song was playing on the radio the moment that Hunk turned it on. "Hey, Lance, isn't this one of your favorite songs?" Hunk asked as I nodded slowly, and he turned up the volume. 

So, as I also have unique names for my contacts, I also have songs. For my mom, hers is 'Mama' by Jonas Blue, for Hunk, it's 'Pocket full of Sunshine', for Pidge, it's the Mario Theme Song.

For Keith, it's 'for him.' by Troye Sivan. I was just so in love with Keith, I had to put it for his ring tone specifically, and it made sense for me to put it as his ringtone, I could not think of any song but that whenever I think of him. 

We are running so fast  
And we never look back  
And whatever I lack, you make up

We make a really good team  
Though not everyone sees  
We got this crazy chemistry between us

Jump starting your car cause this city's a bore  
Buying E-Cigarettes at a convenience store  
Making new clichés on our own little tour  
Let's ride

You don't have to say I love you just say I love you  
Forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons  
We're making shades of purple out of red and blue  
Sickeningly sweet like honey don't need money all I need is you

I listened to the song, and oh no, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. The ringtone, the ringtone when Keith called me was the first thing that played. I was scared on that day, I thought I was going to loose all that I had with him. 

We were in front of the gathering place, where Keith and Shiro were already there with their camping stuff. There was Keith, standing in place with his arms crossed, looking like the most beautiful man in the world almost effortlessly. 

"Lance? Lance! Get out of the car or I'm gonna leave you there!" Hunk exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts. I opened the door out from the truck, amd miraculously got down perfectly. I walked towards Keith, slowly, and I could not think of anything else but him. That stupid song was playing in my mind on repeat, especially the part about red and blue making purple.

Oh quiznak, are we gonna make purple in the tent?

I waved at Keith, and all of a sudden, we were extremely close to each other. "Did you bring the..," Keith trailed off as I nodded proudly. 

"Y-Yeah, I did!" I exclaimed, as Allura and Coran started yelling at Pidge and Hunk.

"Why are you wearing such a thick sweater in the middle of the summer? You're going to faint!" Allura exclaimed. 

"W-Well I get easily cold! And, mosquito bites! Gotta watch out for those!" Pidge exclaimed, defending her right to wear her jacket. 

Surprisingly, they had so much information prepared that they didn't get caught with their supplies. Still, I tried not to mind much about them. Instead, I was just so glad that Keith had not thought of me weird, yet. I had to stop over reacting! He was so calm, collected, for someone who easily got angry, I don't know what to say! I have no excuse!

I had nothing else to do, but just stand there in awkwardness, keep quiet for a while, until I'm ready to relax. Until I'm ready to calm down, act cool, and finally talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was inspired by Troye Sivan's song "for him." Which is honestly such a Klance song, idk what else to tell you.


	10. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance "Falling" in love with Keith journey, and a song?

We were here, 'Olkari Forest' which seemed great, it was pretty green. I stayed close by Keith, you know, be subtle, don't say much, at least talk casually, do things that could impress him, like what would firebending look like in real life? "So, have you ever gone camping before?" I asked Keith, as we were hiking through the forest.

"No, I almost never left my house, you?" Keith asked me as we were hiking and Coran was babbling about the leaves and trees, practically the nature of the area.

"Definitely! I went camping once a month with my siblings and-" I cut myself off, trying to remain silent. I didn't want a single drop of tears when I was around Keith, not a single feeling of sadness. I wanted to be with him, I've anticipated for today.

"You don't have to talk about it, if it's too personal," Keith said.

I felt comfortable around him, like a nice, warm fire that I could heat up against. "So, you've never gone camping," I repeated.

"Yep," Keith responded naturally. "I've only read a couple of pages about camping and I can't say it's something I would enjoy," Keith said in disappointment.

"Well, there's things like s'mores, campfire songs, climbing trees, nice, peaceful hikes, and...and a slight chance you could see these fireflies light up!" I exclaimed.

Did I make it sound like a romantic setting? I quiznaking swear I did that on accident...

"Yes, you're truthfully right, Lance!" Coran exclaimed, as we came to a sudden stop in what looked like the heart of the forest. "Fireflies often come in this forest! Though I'm afraid you have to take longer hikes for that, and usually in the dark! They feel intimidated when other light shines upon them," Coran said, as him, Shiro, and Hunk dropped the tents onto the ground after the long hike.

"Now, let's get set up! While that happens, I will recite all of the wilderness warnings I know about the area!" Coran exclaimed as Keith and I picked up a decent sized tent for the both of us, since we were both fairly, small.

What am I trying to do? Squish us both together. "Can you set up the tent? I have no idea how to," Keith admitted hastily.

"No worries! Lancey Lance has your back!" I exclaimed, as Keith just laughed.

His laugh.

His dear laugh.

I could barely pick up the poles and the tent for this thing, but I forced myself to do it. I attached the poles to the fabric of the tent, I did everything so slowly because I knew that Keith was watching me. "Enjoying the view?" I smirked, turning back to Keith.

He was gone.

Quiznak, Lance, why did you even try?

"Actually, I was enjoying these marshmallows. They're really good! Want some?" Keith muffled as he walked towards me with three marshmallows in his hands, and his cheeks puffed with food in his mouth.

Dios mio, he's so cute...

"U-Uh, yeah, sure!" I exclaimed in excitement, as Keith handed me a single marshmallow that I popped in my mouth. "You know your supposed to toast those, right?" I asked Keith who raised one eyebrow in confusion while he continued to munch on his marshmallows.

"But we don't have a toaster, and wouldn't that mess up the toaster?" Keith asked as I shook my head and just laughed.

"No, your supposed to put the marshmallow on a stick, and toast it over a fire," I told Keith and let out a small laugh.

"Ohhh," Keith said, as I slowly turned back to the tent, and tried to connect the poles with the things, and I was slowly succeeding. It was so difficult with Keith watching me, I felt like I was being judged. "You're doing a great job, Lance," Keith said, his voice sounding impressed.

My heart began to race again, faster and faster by the second. Keith, complimenting me, on how I set up a tent. "Thanks," was all I managed to say, because Lance was an idiot with the most obvious crush on a boy named Keith. 

I finished the tent, probably ten minutes after everyone else finished theirs. I turned to Keith, who's mouth was still stuffed with marshmallows, and he clapped as I finished. "Thank you, thank you, your too kind," I said, bowing as Keith threw his backpack into the tent and I did the same.

As we were camping, Coran had an idea to do weird bonding exercises as we were hear. Less bonding, more racing. Apparently, when I was talking to Keith about camping, it gave Coran ideas.

We would be climbing a tree as fast as possible, all trees the same height, and bring back a pinecone. It was dumb, but worth a try. Shiro was in the military, no fair. Still, Coran said it would benefit all of us. Shiro would get used to his arm, Keith letting out his anger on climbing a tree, Hunk having the confidence to climb a tree and not doubt, Pidge prove her past bullies wrong that she isn't that scrawny, and for me, just enough exercise to forget about my depression.

Still, I lined up in front of my tree, and Keith was on the other side. "Don't worry, Keith! If you get a splinter those fingerless gloves will protect you! And if those won't I'll protect you!" I exclaimed.

"I got it, Lance," Keith said as I nodded. Coran yelled the go signal, and I began to climb the trees, grabbing the strongest branch and hoisted myself on. I was pretty good at climbing trees, we had a gigantic backyard with a gigantic oak tree. I always hid at the top and in the midst of the branches as a kid to hide from my dad when my mom wasn't home, it was fun, and I would silently cry there until my siblings or my mom would find me. 

"Doing okay, Keith?" I asked, and in front of me, was Keith, climbing from the opposite side.

"Yeah," Keith responded, as we synced to the same movement while we climbed the tree.

It was not long before we were high up on the tree, and Keith and I were face to face, it was only this stupid tree that kept us from touching. "So," I began, starting up another conversation with Keith. "Do you like guys?"

It blurted out of my mouth, I wasn't thinking, I was too busy climbing this tree and focusing on not falling. "I mean, the last time I did have a crush was two years ago," Keith said. My heart was beating fast again, I could hear it race through my own ears, and I almost felt like slipping. "And, it was a guy, so, yeah."

I missed a branch. my foot was slipping, my palms began to sweat and the more nervous I got once I looked down. There my hands went, letting go of both of the thin branches that suspended me to the tree. I was falling, downwards, to a height that I could plummet to my death.

I was falling, and I was falling out of stupidity. Branches hit my face, and I felt myself slowly losing consciousness as I felt splinters and splinters all across my arms. I wasn't even trying, I was letting myself fall. What was wrong with me? Why am I doing this?

"Lance!" I heard that sweet voice yell out my name. It sounded like an angel, up from heaven, but it was just Keith. Suddenly, I felt something to hold onto. A piece of rope, tied from Keith's waste. I looked up and let out a breath of relief. I was just three feet from the ground, and I, I was okay.

How stupid was I?

 

"You klutz!" Keith yelled as I let go of the rope once I jumped down to the ground, and Coran staring at me with wide eyes of terror.

"Are you from Texas? Some kind of rodeo guy that lassoed me to life?!" I yelled at Keith while he was at the top, he didn't seem to hear me. "Hey Keith, I fell because I'm falling for you!" I yelled, no response. 

I sighed in relief, looking down at the ground, and sat in the tent I was in. I didn't have my phone, but there were thoughts and thoughts running through my mind, the all had to do with Keith. I was in love, and I couldn't do a thing about it. I couldn't tell him, but what if he heard me, and decided not to respond because he was in shock? But he likes guys, Mama, I have a chance!

It was not long before I heard their voices around my tent, and Keith had entered the tent. "Hey, Keith!" I exclaimed, trying to sound energetic. I was dying inside, and dying on the outside. 

Keith let out a long sigh, shaking his head. "What were you trying to say?" Keith asked, sounding frustrated while he sat next to me, and handed me a water bottle which I took without hesitation. 

"Nothing," I said, twisting open the cap. I looked at him with a smirk on my face. "I asked if you were from Texas because you lassoed me to life," I said and chuckled, taking a sip from the water bottle. 

"What a stereotype," Keith said sarcastically, sitting cross-legged while he stayed close to me, extremely close to me, I could barely move now that I was next to him. "So, they're gonna start the campfire in a few minutes, do you wanna start boiling the water?"

"I thought you were the one that said they might suspect something," I told Keith in a smug tone. 

"And I thought you were the one that knew everything about camping," Keith said with a proud smirk on his face. "Besides, I can always tell them that Lance needs something warm or whatever," Keith said, eventually leaving the tent.

Keith, if you're here, I won't need something warm because you're already hot! 

Hopefully I didn't say that outloud...

"Hey, Lance! Wanna sing campfire songs like old times? Coran brought a guitar!" Hunk exclaimed while he was outside.

I quickly got up, and nodded as Hunk grinned, handing me the old guitar that Coran apparently had. I walked over to the campfire, where everyone was sitting Indian style. Pidge was toasting marshmallows, and Keith was making boiling water. "Ready Hunk?" I asked him, as I began to strum my guitar. Hunk just nodded while he extended his hands closer to the campfire.

I looked over at Keith, guitar is a romantic instrument, maybe he'll swoon over me in no time. But the song, there are no campfire songs that are actually romantic, what is wrong with me?

"Lets gather around the campfire, and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along," I went and sang, this was so embarrassing I thought I was gonna die. But you know what? It's Hunk's and I's camping tradition, we must honor it.

"Bom bom bom," Hunk began, as Pidge started cackling loudly, pointing at me while she slapped her knee. Keith, too, was laughing with Pidge. 

I began to strum the guitar at an even faster speed, as I began to sing. "C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song, C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'll help if you just sing along," I glanced over to Hunk, who was singing gibberish behind me to add the Patrick Star effect while I strummed the guitar. "Hunk!" I exclaimed.

"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E Song," Hunk sang, as I turned towards Keith.

"Keith!" I exclaimed while strumming my guitar. He could not sing, since he was too busy laughing and getting out of breath. "Good! It'll help, It'll help, if you just sing along!" I exclaimed, dropping the guitar to the ground, as Coran gasped horrendously. "Yeah!" 

From that evening, I had a great time, I was too busy being sad, I forgot what camping even felt like! These guys acted like my family, and I was glad to have them here.


	11. Firefly Cliff of my Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spice, Lights, Holding Hands,
> 
> Fireflies, Cliffs, Cuddles With A Chance

I was sitting in the tent, cross legged while Keith poured the boiling water into the bowls. We were sitting face to face, while we put a piece of wood over the bowls and waited for a few minutes. "So," I began. "How was your first camping experience so far?" I asked Keith, who shrugged his shoulder.

"Great, I guess. I'm not getting as much bug bites as I thought. You?" Keith asked me in the most sweetest and sincere tone I could ever think of.

"G-Great!" I exclaimed. Was I blushing? Oh quiznak... "I mean, I didn't really expect to fall, but, thanks for saving me there, cowboy!" I said, with Keith just scoffing while he crossed his arms.

"I saved your life and now you're criticizing me for lassoing you to life?!" Keith began to yell as I just laughed, shaking my head.

"No, I'm thanking you," I told Keith, who just stared at me for a long time with a pout on his face. Why was he so cute? 

All he did was take out his knife from his pocket and began to fiddle with it while we waited in silence for the bowl to finish. Five minutes, it was done cooking. I handed Keith a plastic spoon and fork as I handed him his bowl, then got my own. "Do you have a thing for spicy stuff?" I asked Keith.

"I chugged a bottle of Tabasco once," Keith said reluctantly, as I immediately dropped my for in my bowl of noodles. 

"Chugged?" I asked Keith, who just nodded slowly. "What the heck, how are you still alive?" I asked Keith, who shrugged his shoulder, and stuffed a mouthful of noodles on his mouth, I tried doing the same, while we ate in silence for a few seconds.

"So tell me about yourself," I said, after finishing the noodles. I took a sip of water, as Keith chomped on the noodles, letting it fall back into the bowl.

"Is this a job interview?" Keith asked in confusion.

"A job interview to see if you qualify to upgrade to great friend," I told Keith with a smug look on my face.

Little did he know it was a job interview for being my boyfriend?

"Great. Well, I'm actually from Texas. My mom's never around, my dad left, Shiro's kind of my dad now, but he's always away, always getting deployed to places. I live in a shack, it's not much," Keith said reluctantly. "I like, fire and stuff. Like light, and campfires are nice," Keith said.

The steam rising from my bowl made me feel like I was just a few seconds away from fainting. Not to mention, Keith was in front of me, and I just felt overwhelmed, like I was the one being interviews. "How about you?" Keith asked, twirling his fork in his bowl and eating the noodles.

"Me?" I asked, while Keith nodded slowly. "Well I, uh, I like water! I used to go swimming a lot with my siblings. I have a nephew and niece, they're like polar opposites, it's like they aren't related at all! I like garlic knots, I play the guitar, I still watch cartoons! Like SpongeBob, Danny Phantom, Steven Universe, and...," I trailed off, to see Keith staring at me.

Everything about him just threw me off. His eyes, his, his face, his personality, it was just unfair. "Am I talking too much?" I asked Keith.

"No! No, not at all. I was just," Keith began to blink quickly, like a butterfly flutter. "I like hearing you talk. It, makes me forget, about things," Keith said with odd pauses in between phrases. 

I nodded, and just smiled. "Okay, I guess I'll talk more, then. Everybody hates hearing me talk, I'm annoying," I told Keith, as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but, Lance?" Keith asked, as I quickly looked up at him. I watched him tuck a strand of his hair behind his head. "I can tell you anything, right?" Keith asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed excitingly. "You can tell me anything!" 

"Well," Keith looked down at his bowl of soup, and let his hair fall over his face. "It's only you, when I see people's eyes light up like that when they talk to me. Your pupils kind of, enlarge a bit," Keith said.

Oh quiznak Keith himself is catching on, I don't know what to do, what do I say?

"You're fascinated by light, right?" I asked Keith, who nodded, already near to finishing up his noodles, and he began to chug down the soup. "I've been here camping before, my brother used to always go to this certain spot with his friend. I never went there when I was with him, though," I told Keith. His own eyes lit up, it was like how he described mine. 

Little did he know that my brother's friend was his girlfriend, and that special spot for them was their romantic spot. No, they would not have sex there, they just thought it was romantic. They got married there, I think, but all I heard from him was that there was a cliff.

Keith then finished the last drops of his soup before dropping it to the ground. "Let's go," Keith said, as I nodded, putting down my halfway finished soup, taking a swig from my water bottle, and getting up from my seating position. Keith and I walked out of the tent, and I heard loud whirring sound from Hunk and Pidge's tent, so they were serious about the robot thing. "Can this thing have a silent mode?" Pidge yelled in a whisper. 

We walked past Shiro and Allura's tent, and I could hear laughter coming from the both of them. "Hold still! You're moving too much!" Shiro exclaimed in a soft tone as Allura's laughter only grew louder.

"N-No! The brush, it, it tickles! Haha!" Allura exclaimed. Keith and I were frozen in place, and looked at each other. 

"What do you think they're doing?" I asked in a whisper as we walked away from the camp site.

"Makeup," Keith said, followed by a snicker. We were able to talk freely now that we were away, yet we still stayed extremely close to each other, with our shoulders touching. 

"Makeup?!" I asked Keith who just bursted out in sudden loud laughter and nodded, with his hair moving with him, almost like some sort of wave effect. "If Shiro does makeup how can you not laugh?" I asked as Keith let out a long sigh. 

"He told me not to laugh at him for doing makeup. He did it because he wanted to have a girlfriend one day be really impressed with the fact that he can do makeup. Maybe Allura's the one," Keith said reluctantly while we stayed on a pathway, that lead to Firefly Cliff, that's what my brother always called it. 

"Have you, ever thought of finding your one?" I asked Keith, casually putting my hands in my pockets. I just heard crickets chirping that filled into the silence. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, it's fine," Keith interrupted, before clearing his throat, and mimicking me by putting his hands in his pockets. "I really hope I do find one. Someone that deals with my shit-"

"Quiznak," I said, as Keith let out a soft, soothing, laughter. 

"I don't think you're using the word correctly," Keith said.

"Well, it's to replace every cuss word," I told Keith, as I looked up at the sky. The stars shining in the midst of the tall trees, the temperatures suddenly dropped, and I was okay with it. "Keep going."

Keith, talking, about who he wants to be his soulmate, I know it would hurt me in the end, but I was prepared. "The person who I think, would be the one, would deal with me. Kind of, calm me down. Someone I could have a good time with, no one to force me into anything. A hand that would fit in mine perfectly, complete me, almost," Keith said, and we had stopped walking once I saw the peak of the cliff. "I'm sorry, too cheesy?" Keith asked, as I shook my head. 

"No, not at all I..," I trailed off. 

"How about you? What would your one seem like?" Keith asked me. 

"Standing right here now," I said immediately, as Keith made an expression that looked absolutely baffled. I did not realize what I said until after a few ticks from the clock. "I-I meant that we're here! Standing here right now! Firefly cliff!" I exclaimed, as Keith's expression seemed somewhat relaxed, I was scared that he wouldn't reciprocate my feelings. 

What did I expect? Doesn't everyone leave me in the end? What's so different about Keith and all the other people I've loved? Keith, is special. I don't want to loose him. But each of my siblings were special to me, my mom was special to me, each in their own way. What about Keith? Will he be gone too? Will I forever be stuck in my blue room with no hope of going back home?

"Lance?" I heard Keith ask me in a sincere tone. I whirled my head over to his direction, and Keith was suddenly surrounded by light bugs, fireflies! How stupid could I be? It was called firefly cliff for a reason! "This feels, weird," Keith said, as the bugs encircled around Keith as he stared at them with wide eyes. 

"They like you!" I exclaimed, followed by a laugh. More than ever, I wanted to say 'I like you!' but that's not how it works. 

The bugs began to surround me to, the bright light flashing in my eyes as I laughed. I looked over at Keith who was smiling brightly as he held one on his palm. "This is amazing! I've never seen one in my life! But they won't leave me alone," Keith said, followed by a joyous laugh. 

Keith, being happy, even if I was the one not happy in the end, if the last thing I see would be his smile, I knew that I would be alright. "They're so friendly, it's weird! Come on, shoo," I said, shooing away the fireflies from me, even though I was extremely fascinated with the fireflies, there was something I wanted to show Keith.

Keith then shooed the fireflies away, but one remained with him on his left shoulder. "What is it?" Keith asked out of curiosity, as I stood close by the cliff. "Lance! What if you fall again?!" Keith yelled in concern, as he slowly followed after me. 

No, I was confident this time. Butterflies turning into confidence, the blood rushing to my face mixing with my thoughts and turning them into words that will come out of my mouth. My shaking hands finally keeping still, as crickets chirped loudly while I kept my quiet. "My brother and his friend always yelled down at the cliff, say things that they loved. They thought that hopefully it might reach that thing if they yelled it loud enough, I'll demonstrate."

This was it, you can do it, Lance, you need to get this off your chest. "I LOVE-"

"Wait, Lance, I think I need to go first," Keith said, as I nodded, backing away from the cliff slowly. Keith stood at the edge of the cliff, standing at an angle where he was safe from falling.

What was he gonna say? Oh quiznak, what if it's another person? I knew it, I wasn't prepared for what Keith was gonna say, it's not me, it's not me, it possibly can't be?

Right?

Those few words yelled at the top of his lungs. The most positive words he could ever yell, louder than all of his insults towards me combined.

It gave me hope, it gave me love, it gave me relief, everything I could want with just these few moments.

"I LOVE LANCE MCCLAIN!!"

"I LOVE KEITH KOGANE!!"

We just continued to yell and yell the same things over and over again to get rid of the embarrassment we felt. I felt the adrenaline rush through me, all of the feelings I bottled up was being let out with just these four words, I felt great.

"Wait...wait...," Keith trailed off, and took a look at me as he painted for air. I did the same as we both walked closer to each other. "You, you what now?" Keith asked.

"I love you!" I yelled, as Keith turned red. 

Oh no did I say it? Did I actually, finally say it? Well, yeah you did Lance, like six times to the edge of a cliff!

"I-I love you too, I guess," Keith said, and rose his eyebrow. "But are you sure? I mean, look at me, Lance. I'm a freak," Keith said, and pointed to himself.

I held his hand, it fit perfectly in mine, as I gently pressed our palms together. "But I still love you, the nothing's changing that, Keith," I told him, and pressed our foreheads together, the perfect length for a kiss.

Just a few seconds away, and...

"Wait," Keith said in a soft tone. "I have bad breath. Spicy food makes you have bad breath."

"I don't care," I said, almost diving in with our lips barely touching. "Unless you don't want to...," I trailed off, as our heads detached, but our hands were still plastered together.

"I'd love to," Keith said in a soft voice. "But, tomorrow," Keith said, before I felt something on my cheek. It burned, but it was a good burning feeling, like hot rocks during some therapeutic massage. Keith basically kissed me on the cheek, and it felt amazing.

We walked down the same path, and we could still hear giggling from Shiro and Allura's tent. "You look like a clown!" Allura exclaimed, followed by another giggle.

"They sure are hitting it off," I told Keith, who just nodded, and went first to go into our tent. I crawled into my sleeping bag, while I tossed my cold soup of noodles outside of the tent. "That was nice," I told Keith with a grin on my face.

"Yeah, now I realized that I don't have a sleeping bag, I left it at home," Keith muttered.

Great, now's my chance!

"You can use mine," I said, while I still snuggled comfortably in my sleeping bag. "There's room for one more."

"Oh my god, Lance, I can't just, share sleeping bags with you, it'll probably be uncomfortable," Keith said, as I shook my head.

"Nope. Day one as my boyfriend, we're cuddling, no bueno to excuses," I said to Keith, who eventually let out a long sigh, and crawled into the small space of my sleeping bag.

We were tightly packed in it like two peas in a pod. It was extremely tight, but comfortable knowing that Keith was here with me. I wrapped my arms around him, and we continued to hold hands. It was extremely warm, and acted almost like a lullaby, or just something to make me sleep.

"Hey, Keith, wanna hear about the story of how Shiro gave me your number?" I asked Keith, as I got no response. "Keith?" I asked.

I assumed that he fell asleep already, I don't blame him, I probably would to. But my heart was beating so fast, I felt like I liked Keith for forever but it's barely been two days. I was this madly in love, and I tried closing my eyes, hoping for the best, hoping that this wasn't just a dream, and when I wake up, he'll still be in my arms.


	12. Hickey Sticky or Lovey Dovey?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shallura content for y'all ;) (no, not smut you dirty fucks)

I woke up, the next day still in the tent, with Keith still in my arms, as we were tightly packed in the sleeping bag. "Lance?" Keith asked in a small voice.

"Hm?" I asked groggily as I pulled him closer to me, which was not much. There was no such thing as personal space. 

"I can't get up," Keith said in a struggling voice. I nuzzled my head against the crook of Keith's neck as he suddenly started to laugh. "H-Hey, Lance that tickles! Haha!" 

His golden laugh, the laugh I fell in love with, that I was thankful to even be this close to him, and I was thankful to be the cause of his laugh. "But you're warm," I muttered, as Keith's laughter had slowly died down.

"U-Uh, Lance?" Keith asked in a shaky tone.

"What is it, babe?" I asked Keith, as I decided to look outside of the tent.

There stood Coran with an appalled expression on his face. "First a robot in Hunk and Pidge's room, then I find a plastic bowl out of your tent while you two get stuck in a sleeping bag? I hope Allura and Shiro's tent is doing okay," Coran said out of anger, as he stormed off towards Shiro's and Allura's tent, and I was startled by his loud shriek. "Allura what happened to your face?!"

Without hesitation, Keith quickly wriggled out of my grip and out of the sleeping bag, and ran after Coran. I followed after Keith, and saw Shiro and Allura both having a tint of pink lipstick on their mouths, and areas around it. Shiro would never wear hot pink lipstick, even if he does do makeup...

Oh quiznak, did they make out in the tent? To think I could have done that with Keith...

"W-Well you see, Coran, it's nothing serious, we-" Allura was cut off by Coran continuing to yell out of shrill anger. 

"Why the quiznak does Shiro have a messed up face as well?! A-And, where did Shiro's shirt go? Allura you have bite marks all over your neck you could have gotten rabies! What is going on?!" Coran exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips as he gave the two young adults a scolding. Soon enough, Pidge and Hunk came back with a triangle robot in their hands, and stared at Shiro and Allura like they just saw a ghost.

I don't blame them at all, you would expect Shiro and Allura to do the least, since they're mature adults, and usually the quiet ones. But no, they decide to be the freakiest  one out of all of us, and Allura having hickeys? What alternate universe am I living in?

"Allura had this idea to scare the other guys in the tent with clown makeup on," Shiro began, but I very well knew it was a lie, there was no way that I could explain this, especially the bite marks. "We left the makeup on, but we heard a sound so we went out of the tent. I fell in a lake so I had to take off my shirt, and the clown makeup got messed up for the both of us. The bite marks..," Shiro began with a long pause in between.

"There were leeches in the lake when I fell in. It was dark, and I forgot a flashlight, but my clothes got dried in time," Allura chipped in as Shiro nodded. 

"But why specifically on the neck?" Coran asked, still not believing the excuse that Allura and Shiro gave.

"Well, according to this wilderness book I got, leeches in a lake target for the neck at night," Keith chimed in, as Coran just blinked furiously, turning towards Keith with a crazy expression on his face, with his right eye twitching. 

"Okay, that is absurd! Leeches barely even have a brain to target for the human neck specifically!" Coran exclaimed, throwing his arms out of anger. "Believe what you want! Youth is so odd these days, in my youth days I..," Coran muttered to himself as we began to pack our things. If anything, Keith and I did the least, imagine all of the possibilities, and what we could have done. 

Neither of us would be able to explain like Shiro and Allura did...

"Are you regretting it now?" Keith asked, as I rolled my sleeping bag in the tent. 

"Regretting what?" I asked, looking up at Keith who was packing his things into his backpack. 

"Well, you know, not kissing me?" Keith asked in a whisper. 

I had no idea how to respond, because hell yeah, I did want to kiss him, but I knew what was right. "You said that you didn't want to, and I didn't want to force you into anything you didn't want," I said.

It was worth my answer, because I watched Keith's face turn beet red out of embarrassment. "Th-Thanks," Keith said, scratching the back of his neck. I realized that I could hear my heart beat faster again. I messily crumpled my sleeping bag and threw it in its bag. 

"Yeah it was no problem, just the right thing to do," I told Keith as I looked down at my packed things, taking it out of the tent as I began to take down the tent by myself. "Hey, Keith, you think you can help me here? It's just taking down the stuff."

"I'll try," Keith said as he stood on the other side of the tent, fiddling with the tent poles in confusion. I could stand here, stare at him all day and never get tired of it. I loved Keith, and I was finally able to have the confidence to recognize that. "Lance, if I'm gonna help you, your going to have to help me, too," Keith said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"But I can't help but stare at you," I said in a flirty tone, as Keith dropped the pole to the ground, staring at the grass with wide eyes as his hands stayed put. 

"Multitask, like Pidge and her video games," Keith said, as he continued to take down the poles. I thought he would actually have been mad at me, but then I saw his reddened face. 

I still continued to take down the poles in silence, it would be bad if I started to agitate Keith, it would mess up our relationship, considering the fact that it was only our second day. I was in love, I was so in love with Keith, but was he as in love with me as I was with him? Now, Lance, you can't raise the expectations on him anymore, he's perfect the way he is.

Soon enough, we had taken down the tent first. Pidge and Hunk were taking forever, trying to put away all of their supplies and plastic wrappers along with soda and red bull can all stuffed in Hunk's gigantic backpack and Pidge's bulky sweater. After Shiro and Allura had finally taken off their tent, put on their clothes. Shiro even put makeup on Allura's "Markings" to hide them, but everyone knew the leech incident, Shiro was the leech. They washed their faces, and packed all of the makeup. Shiro carried the majority of their stuff, while Allura carried her small bag. 

"Thanks for backing me up there, Keith," Shiro said with a relieved sigh.

"It's well appreciated," Allura said while Keith nodded, picking up his bag and I carried the remains of the taken down tent, including my bag. 

"My question is why?" I asked, as Allura giggled and Shiro let out a deep laughter. 

"Well, like what Princess said over here, why not?" Shiro asked, and Allura hid her face with her hands out of embarrassment. She shook her head, still letting out a muffled laughter. 

I looked back at Pidge and Hunk, yelling random words as they held clutter in there hands, and the both of them were just an absolute mess. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Hunk exclaimed as him and Pidge ran down the pathway towards the pickup truck. 

"Aw, you call her princess," I said, as I took a quick glance at Keith while the four of us walked down the path in a somewhat calmer fashion than Pidge and Hunk. 

"So, how are you and Keith?" Allura asked me as she looked around the forest. 

"Good," I responded immediately. Should I tell Allura about Keith and I? I mean, it was nowhere as bad as what her and Shiro did, right? 

"Any, sparks fly?" Allura asked in a gossipy tone. 

I just couldn't help but laugh, as I nodded. "More like fireflies," I muttered.

Allura then gasped out of excitement. "You guys saw fireflies? That's magnificent! Did you two kiss?" Allura asked. 

"No," I told Allura, who just frowned out of disappointment. "But we did yell off a cliff that we loved each other. That's something, right?" I asked Allura, who nodded rapidly. 

"Of course! Taking it slow is always a good option. Get to know each other more before you seal it with a kiss," Allura said, and she glanced at Shiro walking in front of her as he gave Keith advice while Keith fidgeted with his knife. "B-But don't get me wrong, if it's the right person and when it was your idea, you just bottled up this feeling for a long time you had to let it out somehow, right?" Allura asked as I nodded rapidly.

"Yeah, of course, I really like him, but I don't want him to be unhappy," I told Allura, who exhaled dramatically. 

"Well, which position in the relationship do you want to be in? Wear the skirt or the pants?" Allura asked me, as she began to sound like a therapist, actually efficiently dealing with my problems.

"I would look hot in a skirt though," I said smugly. "B-But the pants! I would totally wear the pants, definitely the pants."

"Well, then don't be afraid of making your own decisions sometimes," Allura said. "You know, I never took you for the reluctant kind. I always thought you would be flamboyant, and, cocky."

"Well I'm sorry that your first impression of me was wrong," I muttered, pouting my lips as we were almost by the cars. We found Coran's weird hippie van, and put the tents and the camping equipment in there. Shiro and Keith had their own ride, and so did Allura and Coran. 

"Don't forget!" Allura exclaimed to me before getting in the car. I let out a long sigh, as I opened the door to the shotgun seat, tossing my bag aside to the back, hearing metal clangs as I did so.

"Lance be careful!" Hunk exclaimed as he started the car. 

"Yeah, okay, I will," I said, as Hunk drove off and out of the Olkarion Forest. 

"So, if Shiro and Allura hit it off, did something happen with you and Keith?" Pidge asked with a little sing-song voice at the end.

"Yeah, definitely. That's some solid math," I said, looking out my window to see the green scenery, of the forest, firefly cliff, the tent, it was okay if I didn't get a kiss out of that, but at least we're official. 

"Did you guys get hickey sticky or lovey dovey?" Pidge asked, as I heard the loud squeal of Hunk's tires as he took a sharp turn.

"Pidge! You can't just ask people if they had it in a tent or not!" Hunk exclaimed.

Then it happened again, the butterflies, the fireflies, my pupils enlarging like what Keith described it as, it all came back the moment I thought of him. "The second one," I said as I let out a long sigh. "Definitely the second one."

I wanted to see Keith again as soon as possible. I wanted to cradle him in my arms, I wanted to get a change to kiss him, maybe hug him when I'm feeling sad, be the one to calm him down when he's mad. I want to do all those things with him, just as long as he would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last happy chapter you guys are gonna get (Whoops I've said too much I feel like Jeremy Shada)


	13. I Don't Wanna Go Back...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro's never the one acting strange. The weird thing is, he's pretty normal compared to the rest of us. You think he would have some sort of shock syndrome, or paralysis, something like that after his accident with his fighter plane, some sort of traumatizing effect."
> 
> "Yeah, but he does have one! I saw him in the bathroom today, saying how he doesn't want to go back, but go back to where? He sounded like he was going crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm warning, angst warning

A week has passed, still no kiss from Keith. I've been bringing mints just incase for the past few meetings, and I hope that this is the meeting where I can finally kiss him afterwards. After the end of the meeting, I tried to meet up with him, but I couldn't find him anywhere.

I tried checking the bathroom, but all I could hear were soft murmurs, and tears. The voice was vaguely deep, as I saw the only closed stall was taken, and a pair of feet were sticking out of the stall, shoes that Shiro would often wear.

"I don't wanna go back, I don't wanna go back..." he said the same words over and over again. But where would he not wanna go back to? Does Keith know? Is he in the mood to talk about what's going on with Shiro?

I should try and comfort him. I left the men's bathroom, where I found Keith waiting outside, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. "Hey, Keith! You okay?" I asked, draping my arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah, why?" Keith asked.

"Up for a kiss?" I asked Keith, leaning closer to him, who just shook his head, looking down at the ground.

"No, I still need to mentally prepare myself," Keith said, looking back up at me and tapping on my nose.

"That had to be the most adorable thing you've ever done," I said as Keith laughed effortlessly.

"Every little thing I did you said was the most adorable thing. Even when I sighed," Keith continued to laugh.

"Well it's true!" I exclaimed, laughing along with Keith. "But, are you okay? For sure?" I asked Keith.

"I'm happy, Lance, I'm more than okay," Keith said with a soft smile on his face. I removed my arm from his shoulders, and laced our fingers together while we held hands. 

Still, I felt a pang of guilt strike me, remembering Shiro mentally breaking down in the bathroom. Shiro was his brother, this had to affect Keith if he didn't find out. I needed to be a good person, I needed to tell him.

But Keith is happy right now? If he finds out about Shiro, what's going to happen? Oh no, what should I do what should I do? 

"I'm glad your happy," I told Keith, as Keith just nodded slowly. I took my other hand, and ran my fingers through his soft, fluffy hair. "Just don't let anything get you down while I'm not there, okay? I'll be thinking about you," I told Keith, as he moved his face, with his cheek resting in my hands. That was a good response, right? 

"I know," Keith said, overlapping his hand over mine. "I'll be thinking about you, too," Keith said and let out another pure laugh. "Your hand is warm."

"And your cheek is cold," I told Keith, who put his fingers in the spaces of mine, and grasped onto my hand tightly. "I love you, Keith."

"You too, Lance," Keith replied.

I felt like it was just the two of us outside. The gentle breeze blowing our hair, and our bodies connecting, both of our hands clasped together, and it was just the two of us for a while. 

It wasn't long until Shiro came out of the bathroom, sterner than ever, clearing his theist as the positive thoughts buzzing in my mind were gone. "Keith, let's go."

Keith had left my grasp, and followed close behind Shiro. I felt empty again, and it was a bad feeling. I didn't like it, not a single bit, because there was something wrong with Shiro, the good thing out of this is, at least I warned Keith.

"Hunk, let's go," I told Hunk, who nodded as I sat in my normal seat at shotgun, and Pidge was in the back, playing on a Nintendo for a change. Hunk began to whistle to an unfamiliar song as he started the car and drove off from the parking lot. Pidge became a regular customer now at Hunk's Pickup Truck Service, and we would be dropping her off first, since her house is closer.

"So, how are you and Keith doing?" Hunk asked as he took a left turn.

"Okay, I guess. Still no kiss," I told Hunk.

"Shiro's a cockblock, you totally had Keith in the palm of your hands," Pidge argued.

"Shiro's been acting strange, did any of you notice?" I asked Hunk and Pidge. The both of them just shook their heads. 

"Shiro's never the one acting strange. The weird thing is, he's pretty normal compared to the rest of us. You think he would have some sort of shock syndrome, or paralysis, something like that after his accident with his fighter plane, some sort of traumatizing effect," Pidge explained with Hunk nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but he does have one! I saw him in the bathroom today, saying how he doesn't want to go back, but go back to where? He sounded like he was going crazy," I asked Pidge and Hunk in confusion.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out tomorrow," Hunk said, making his first stop at Pidge's house. Pidge carried her electronics singlehandedly and walked up to her porch, ringing the doorbell as her mom answered, letting Pidge in the house.

As Hunk drove off, he began to start a conversation. "Did you tell Keith about Shiro's breakdown in the bathroom?" Hunk asked.

"Eh..," I trailed off, as Hunk gasped, clearly appalled.

"Lance! You know his condition!" Hunk exclaimed.

"If you mean as a human, I know all about it!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms as I looked straight ahead. "He was happy, and I didn't want to ruin that. So I gave him a warning, to not let anything get him down when I'm not there," I told Hunk.

"It's a start, meaning that he won't kill you and won't blame you when he finds out what's going on with Shiro. I mean, you don't even know what's going on yourself," Hunk said, as he stopped the car right in front of my house. "Don't worry, dude, things will be fine," Hunk said.

I just nodded, and walked up to my porch. I tried to put my best smile before Hunk left, but I knew very well that things were not going to be as smooth as Hunk thinks they are.

*the next Quintant*

Today, I asked Hunk to go to the group meetings earlier than usual. He said that Pidge was not at all happy with this, but she went with it anyways. I walked out of my porch, ignoring my sleeping dad on the couch. I saw Hunk's truck in the driveway, with a grumpy Pidge in the back with black eye bags of annoyance. "Worried boyfriend to the rescue, I see," Hunk said, as Pidge muttered curse words under her breath as I got into the car.

As soon as I put on my seatbelt, Hunk drove off to the group meeting. We were an hour early, but Coran and Allura would already be there, for sure. Keith and Shiro were always the late ones, but I was scared about them. What would happen to Keith? What was going on with Shiro? 

Most of the time in the car ride, we were silent, maybe because at the beginning Pidge threatened us that we would loose our shins if we disturbed her short nap. I didn't blame her, and it was my fault I awoke a gremlin.

I looked out the window most of the time, the skies were fairly dark for early in the morning. I was definitely worried about the two, siblings. It wasn't long before we got to the gathering area, and I ran inside the dim building out of fear. Allura and Coran were there, all with a depressed expression on their face. Allura, mainly, she looked like she has been crying.

"Does this have to do with Shiro and Keith?" I asked, as I heard the doors open behind me to hear Hunk and Pidge enter. 

"Well, mostly Shiro," Allura said, breathing in as she looked behind her, hiding her face.

Coran gave Allura a pat on the back sympathetically. "You see, Shiro is a great pilot, and at the moment, they lack soldiers to fight the war out there," Coran said, letting out a depressed exhale.

"Wait, are you saying that he's gonna be enlisted again?" I asked Coran, who nodded slowly. "But he has a prosthetic arm!" I yelled in a scream.

"The deal was, he would get some physical therapy for him to get used to his arm, then enter back into the war with a new fighter plane. He was their best pilot, even without his right arm, they couldn't afford to loose him out there," Coran said in a grave tone.

"They're going to loose him out there!" I yelled at Coran, balling my hands out of fists. "What about Keith? Who's gonna take care of Keith? Who's gonna... gonna act like the dad of the group? What's gonna happen to... to Shiro out there?" I was short of breath, what was happening to Keith now? How is he taking the news?

"Lance," Coran soon walked closer to me, and I slowly backed away with caution. "Shiro spoke to me before he left. He asked for advice, how to tell Keith and Allura, what to do if he's enlisted, and I have to say, I've never seen someone in such a pickle," Coran said, as my eyes widened, and my breath was shaky.

"Coran, get to the point," I grit my teeth to prevent myself from yelling anymore.

"Shiro's currently telling Keith as we speak, Shiro had told Allura just yesterday, I told him I would tell you all, and tomorrow, he'll be leaving," Coran said as I threw my arms around in anger.

"Keith's gonna kill himself, I swear to God, he's gonna kill himself if he's not gonna be stopped," I said as I quivered in fear. Allura showed her face with a clearly baffled expression on her face. "We need.... we need to stop the... this...."

"Lance," Hunk laid his hand on my shoulder in attempt to calm me down, but out of fury, tears exploded out of my eyes. 

"Don't console me! Not now!" I whirled around and yelled at Hunk, who looked absolutely terrified. "We got to get there! Allura knows where the shack is, right? We need to go, we need to go there, please," I practically begged Hunk, as I grabbed ahold of his collar. 

"Lance, calm down!" Allura yelled in caution. 

I let go of Hunk, feeling nothing but pure anger as I pointed a shaky finger at Allura. "Your boyfriend's gonna die out there, how can you possibly be this dense?!" I yelled as Allura gasped, and took a pair of keys from her normal seat.

"Come on, Lance, I need to talk to Shiro, too," Allura said, bolting out through the doors as Hunk and Pidge soon moved out of the way.

I ran after Allura, and I found a silver Honda sitting in the parking. I quickly sat in the shotgun, and Allura had started the car without hesitation, and began to drive at an alarmingly fast rate. I saw tears well up in her eyes as she continued to drive while trying to talk. "There's tissues in the compartment, we'll be at their shack shortly," Allura said as her voice cracked, with a single tear escaping from her left eye.

I reached in the apartment, handing her a tissue and I had one for myself. "You'll convince Keith, right? Your like his impulse control! One time you went in the bathroom in the middle of a meeting, and he started yelling at us for no apparent reason," Allura said, as she began to laugh through her tears. 

"Yeah, I will, I will. Maybe Shiro'll live. Best pilot out there, right? A metal arm will probably only makes him stronger," I told Allura, as we began to slowly calm each other down during the short ride to their shack. Our tears lessened, and we mentally prepared ourselves. 

We quickly got down and ran into the shack. I knocked furiously against the rough wooden door. "Hey! Keith! Shiro! Open up, it's Lance and Allura!" I yelled loudly. I could hear soft sobs inside the shack, I knew there was something wrong. "Hey, hey Keith! Listen to me! It's Lance! Open the door I wanna help you!"

No answer, just soft sobs. "Damnit," I muttered, still continuing to knock on the door. I wanted to talk to Keith, more than anything and to just comfort him. I don't want it to be too late. Eventually, Shiro opened the door, with a depressed expression on his face, and his hair messier than usual.

"Shiro!" Allura exclaimed, quickly greeting the man with a hug. I ran into the shack, as I tried to look at the small rooms to find where Keith could be.

Then I remembered what he told me...

"Being in the kitchen kinda sorts me out. That's where all the knives are!"

"So you really like knives, huh?"

Oh no he was in the kitchen, he was in the quiznaking kitchen there was something going on there. I ran to the kitchen, continuously yelling out Keith's name in worry. 

I saw him, on the floor, with a knife in his hand, and a scar on his arm that slowly leaked blood on the dirty floor. "Keith!" I yelled, trying to sit down on the floor next to him, and holding his right hand where he held his knife.

"Lance..," Keith muttered as he looked down at the scar on his left wrist. "Get out."

"No, Keith, please I wanna help yo-"

"You did enough, it's okay. Let me be, please, just, leave me alone...," Keith said as a teardrop landed on his pants. I tried taking out the knife from his grip, but nothing worked. "Leave me alone, Lance, please...let me just... let me... me die....."

"No! Hell no I'm not doing that to you, Keith!" I yelled at his face, as Keith stared at me, and fell silent for a while.

"Leave! Lance, please! Let me die let me die let me die!" Keith yelled at my face.

"No, shut up Keith! I'm not fucking letting you die, not on my watch!" I yelled at Keith, and put my hand on his face. "Remember this?! I'm always thinking about you, and now is the times I'm thinking about you! You said you would be thinking about me, so if your thinking about me you'd know that I need you!" I yelled at Keith's face.

All he did, was laugh. That wasn't the laugh of Keith that I loved, this one was cruel. "Any nicer way, of telling me to shut up?" Keith asked, looking up at me with a weak expression on his face.

"Yeah I got one for you!" I yelled back at Keith, and without thinking, I pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes, as I let the kiss sink in. The kiss was, rough, with a twinge of passion, but why did our first kiss have to be this way? Couldn't it be a bit more happier? Couldn't it be more soothing.

I continued to kiss him, with my hand resting on his cheeks, where tears dampened his face. I heard a metal clang drop to the floor, his knife was no longer there. I clasped our hands together, I felt the warm blood drop onto my palms. I wanted to stop this, I wanted to stop everything that caused him pain, but that wasn't going to work.

I let go, slowly, I let go of Keith, I broke from the kiss, but we just stared at each other for a few seconds, a few seconds of peace and quiet. "I love you, Keith, but please, don't do this to yourself," I told Keith, who had a lazy look on his eyes.

"I love you, Lance..," Keith croaked, as there were tears in his eyes. He slowly lifted his bleeding arm and winced loudly. He gripped tightly onto my right hand and shook his head. "My arm... hurts..."

"I'll get you bandaids, don't worry, I got you Keith, I got you," I said, as I slowly hoisted Keith up, and he left his knife on the floor. I let him sit on a covered toilet, and reached into the medicine cabinet for a towel that I drenched in water and a couple of bandages. 

"Hold still," I said, touching his left arm as he winced. I grabbed the wet towel, and slowly began to rub it against the scar he created.

"Ow..," Keith muttered. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, just a small twinge of hope that I thought would help him get better. 

"It's okay, Keith, you're doing great," I said, as I took off the towel, and slowly began to wrap bandages over the scar. "I love you, Keith. You worry me sometimes and give me anxiety, but I still love you," I said in a whisper, as Keith had calmed down.

I watched as a drop of water landed on a strip of the bandage. "I'm sorry Lance, I'm sorry I did that I wasn't thinking, I don't deserve someone like you," Keith said in a raspy tone.

"No, I don't deserve you," I told Keith as I carefully wrapped the bandages, and finally finishing, putting the items down on the ground for a second. I stood up, caressing his cheek a second time. "You're strong, and I love every single little thing about you." Keith slowly got up, and ruffled with my messy hair out of curiosity. "What are you-"

Then my sneaky boyfriend kissed me on the lips gently. I was shocked at first, my eyes wide open, but my eyelids grew heavy as I closed them. We were in the middle of oblivion, in our own distress, yet we managed to kiss in the middle of it.

I was in love with a boy named Keith Kogane, and even after ten thousand years I would still love him no matter what.


	14. Shirt, Shoes, and Thank You for Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang says their goodbyes to Shiro, but Lance's shirt goes missing?
> 
> (Fluff to make up for that angsty chapter)

It was a day later, and early in the morning, everyone decided to go to the airport for Keith and Shiro. Pidge made a poster for Shiro saying "We'll Miss You!" And all of us signed it. Eventually, he stood there in uniform, Keith could never have been so monotone.

Shiro held Allura in his arms, both of them. "I'll come back," Shiro said, as Allura wiped her tears away.

"You'll say that as long as you can hold your plane in the air and you don't get another arm amputated, I'll believe that," Allura said in a grave tone. "Fly high, Shiro, aim for the stars."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to someone," Hunk said, as he sniffed, probably being the one crying the most. 

"It's okay, buddy," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"Don't console me," Hunk muttered, mimicking me from yesterday.

"Wow, Hunk," I said, taking off my hand from his shoulder, and the both of us bursting into laughter. I looked back at the sweet scene of Shiro and Allura having the lovelife of their lives. It was heartbreaking to see this, though, they were like husband and wife, gosh, but it was sad to watch. 

"I'll call you, just wait for me," Shiro said, holding Allura's hand and kissing it. Gosh, they were so cheesy it hurt to watch knowing that Shiro was gonna leave. 

Allura nodded as the two kissed, right in front of us. I glanced at Keith, who looked at me with a blushing face, and looking back down at the ground. I saw that Allura slowly pulled away from Shiro, and he moved over to Keith. "I'll miss you, Keith," Shiro said.

Keith was as stubborn as ever, crossing his arms as Shiro put his prosthetic arm on Keith's shoulder. "Bring me back a combat knife," Keith muttered as Shiro laughed, nodding as they gave out a brotherly hug and Keith was at the verge of tears, but not quite crying. 

Shiro then looked towards me, with his stern expression of a soldier softened. "Take care of my brother, you're doing a good job at it," Shiro said.

I just laughed, nodding slowly. "I will, don't worry, just focus on staying alive," I said while Shiro patted my back and walked towards Hunk's crying direction. 

"Come on Hunk, I'll be back before you know it," Shiro said, as Hunk sniffed. Pidge quickly handed Hunk a tissue, which he blew his nose loudly into. 

"Any special requests when you come back, sir?" Hunk asked as Shiro chuckled. 

"Make me a sandwich when I get back?" Shiro asked, as Hunk bursted into an uncontrollable hug, and gave Shiro a huge bear hug. I could almost see Shiro's face turn blue as Hunk cried on his shoulder. 

"I'll make you the best sandwich you've ever tasted, pilot!" Hunk wailed, and let go of Shiro, saluting to him as Shiro jokingly saluted back, and facing Pidge, looking down at the small child while Hunk continued to cry.

"You're not gonna cry?" Shiro asked Pidge. 

"Crying is mutual, I'm done crying over people, anyways," Pidge said, as she eventually put down her poster and running up to Shiro and hugging him with all her might. "Hugging's pathetic, but I'll really miss you, Shiro. I'll make another poster for when you come back," Pidge said, as Shiro hugged back Pidge, who was at least half his size before he got up and grabbed his bags. 

He made one last wave towards all of us, before walking out of our sight, and we could no longer see him. He was gone, and we wouldn't be able to see him for a year. That was it, a right sized goodbye, but to me it happened almost too quickly. All of us walked out of the airport, somber, and gloomy, but there was a small glow of light in everyone. There was hope that Shiro would come back. 

"Keith, how are you?" I asked Keith, but I couldn't help but stare at his bandaged wrist. Keith put his hand over the bandaged wrist, and looked down at the bandages.

"Right now, I'm messed up," Keith said with a distressed tone. He turned his head to look at me, and he smiled through it. "But, I'll be okay later on," Keith said in a relaxed tone.

"That's nice to know," I said, and we had finally made it out of the cold aired airport, and we stood outside. "Do you want to go somewhere after this? I don't have a ride, but still. Just a small moment to get you up and running again," I said, and Keith and I just stood at the entrance for a while, and Keith blinked twice. 

"Can you just stay, with me? For the night?" Keith asked in a whisper. I laughed, nodding slowly. 

"C'mere," I told Keith, keeping my arms wide open as he crashed into me, and I wrapped my arms around him, and rocked him side to side. "Of course I will, babe, don't worry," I told Keith, and held his hand while Keith nodded, and we walked towards the parking, where Hunk's truck was still standing. Pidge eventually sat in the front, and Keith and I sat in the back.

He was still in my arms, looking out the window while his head was resting on my shoulder. So effortlessly, he looked amazing, and I was in love. Keith eventually fell asleep in my arms, his hair sort of tickling me, but I refused to wake him up. It was a long drive from here to Keith's place, and Keith has had an emotion roller coaster of a long day. Sleep is what he deserved. 

"Jeez, can these lovebirds calm down? Do they know what personal space is?" Pidge muttered as Hunk grinned.

"So there's nothing with you and Rover?" Hunk asked as Pidge spat in a clean tissue she was holding.

"Hell no," Pidge muttered, and that was the only little piece of conversation, since everyone seemed to be so silent. Shiro, a friend of ours, had left to go to war while we all sat here, safe and sound, all with our versions of a problem. I just wanted Keith to be happy, but can he even be happy now? Was it my fault that I didn't tell him in time? Was it my fault that I took his happiness away?

These thoughts kept me awake while even Pidge fell asleep. "Hey, Hunk?" I asked during the car ride.

"What?" Hunk responded.

"What kind of sandwich are you planning on making when he comes back?" I asked Hunk who laughed softly. 

"I'll plan that later, it can't be just a normal BLT, maybe an extravagant cheeseburger?" Hunk asked. "I'm not sure, but Shiro deserves the best when he comes back."

We were finally at the shack, and I shook Keith gently awake. "Keith, we're here."

"Hgn...Lance, a few more minutes...," Keith muttered, as I smirked, knowing exactly what I'm going to have to do with Keith. I unbuckled his seatbelt, and scooped him up, carrying him bridal style. Jeez, he was heavy, but I'm okay with it. I mean, this was my world in my whole hands. Somehow, I managed to walk out of the car safely with Keith in my arms. Hunk got down from the truck to close the door, and give me a thumbs up for positivity. 

I watched Hunk drive off as I stayed at Keith's shack, luckily opening the door with Keith's keys in his pockets, locking the door after as I saw Keith still sleeping in my arms. He looked so, comfortable it was almost surreal. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, like he was an angel. I slowly laid him down onto his bed, and I watched his face scrunch up. 

"So...cold...," he shivered, most likely semi-conscious. I pulled up a blanket to make him feel warm. His face still scrunched up and he was still shaking. "Lance...'

"Keith I know damn well you're awake, are you asking me to cuddle with you?" I asked, as Keith just continued to shake. "It's the middle of June, come on, Keith, how can you possibly be cold?" I asked Keith who laughed flawlessly. 

"Yeah I'm awake," Keith replied with his eyes closed. "But I'm really tired..," Keith muttered. I sat at his bedside, where it seemed that there was room for at least one more person. 

"Okay, well I'll be the second blanket then," I said, crawling into the hot blanket, and wrapping my arms around him with my leg over his. "You're like a body pillow...," I murmured and pulled him closer to me.

"What kind of sleeper are you?" Keith asked in a lazy tone.

"Eh, I'm more of a heavy sleeper. The minute I snore, then lights out. It probably takes my instincts or a trumpet to wake me up," I mimicked Keith's lazy tone.

"Nice to know," Keith said, holding his hands over my arms. "Good night, Lance."

"And good afternoon, Keith," I muttered, before closing my eyes. I just wanted a nap with my most favorite person in my arms. He was asleep, how the hell was he asleep?

I tried counting sheep to help me sleep, and the warm aura was already making me feel woozy. I wanted to stay wake, for Keith, but I was tired myself. Shiro's off, and just yesterday Keith was about to kill himself. I need a rest, a small, peaceful rest. 

Then I dozed off, and the last thing I saw in my mind was my family, and Keith, standing in my old house, with everything seeming yellow, and happy. 

*A few Vargas later*

I woke up, with my arms empty, and around an actual pillow instead. I felt cold, and empty, maybe that's what Keith felt earlier. There was no clock that I could look at easily to tell me what time it was. "Keith?" I asked out of worry, getting up from my laying down position, suddenly feeling a cool breeze against my chest.

My shirt was off, what the quiznak? Did Keith have something to do with this? "Keith, where's my shirt?" I asked, as I began to walk around the shack with my shoes on as I crossed my arms over my chest.

I looked around and around the shack until I found the kitchen, and I began to suddenly fear for what he was doing. "Keith? Do you know where-"

I watched as the cabinet was slammed shut loudly, and there Keith stood, with a grey shirt having blue sleeves and blue outlining the collar. The shirt I swear I always wear when it came to going outside of my room. "Is that my shirt?" I asked, as Keith flinched from hearing my voice.

"Jeez, Lance you scared me," Keith said, rubbing his eyes. "And no, it's not your shirt," Keith got a bag of Doritos from the cabinet before shutting it closed. 

"Then whose shirt is it?!" I exclaimed.

Keith then turned around, and I knew exactly that he was lying. It said 'McClain' on the top. "Mine," Keith said smoothly while opening his Doritos and taking a single chip out and popping it in his mouth.

"Why does it have my last name on it?" I asked Keith, who shrugged his shoulder. "And why is it so baggy? You wear everything skin tight and black!" 

"Because," Keith muttered, taking a long pause while eating another Dorito. It seemed like he couldn't find the excuse to make up his lie.

"Awe, you're wearing my shirt, that's adorable!" I exclaimed, pulling Keith into a side hug as I heard him stammer all of a sudden. I looked at his red face and his pouted mouth.

"I-I'm not cute! I'm a thief! Thief's aren't cute!" Keith argued.

"A cute thief that stole my heart!" I exclaimed, and kissed the top of my head, and he seemed like he almost passed out in my arms as I laughed joyously. 

"Stop calling me cute!" Keith exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of my tight grip.

"But you are cute you're even wearing my shirt! You know what? Keep it," I told Keith.

"I don't wanna keep it!" Keith yelled.

"You're keeping it~ It's a gift, Keith!" I said with glee, as Keith hid his face in my shirt, with only his bangs and his hair sticking out.

"I guess it's kinda comfy..," Keith said in a muffled voice.

"Of course it is! That's why I wear it almost everyday! My favorite shirt for my favorite person!" I exclaimed as I let go of Keith, who still continued to hide his face in my shirt. 

Over the shirt, I gave him a light kiss where I suspected his lips to be as Keith stuck out his head from the shirt and shook his head rapidly, his hair whacking his own face. "Why did you do that?!" Keith exclaimed, covering his face in embarrassment.

"Kissing you and my favorite shirt at the same time," I said, putting my hand son my hips and grinning proudly. "I love you, Keith!"

"I-I love you too...," Keith muttered as I just laughed out of glee with Keith's reddened and embarrassed face. I was happy with him, and I was glad that at least through that pain I got him, I got his smiling face right in front of me.


	15. Laughter, Tears, and Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knock, Knock
> 
> It's Allura's and Lance's insecurities

A few days passed, I kind of miss my favorite shirt, but I'm glad it's with Keith. Still, I was in my room, missing Keith as I debated whether or not to call him. I wanted to hear his voice, but it's never the same over the phone. I tried calling Hunk, but he didn't seem to answer. I tried Pidge, after the third try she answered. "Lance I'm in the middle of a- ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME, ROVER?! A GRENADE?! I TOLD YOU TO GET THE KATANA YOU DUMB FUCK!"

"Sorry!" I heard Rover in the background as Pidge let out a long sigh of disappointment. 

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, I can hang up if you-" 

"Nope. If you interrupted me from my game, you have to say something," Pidge said in a distressed tone on the phone. "GET ON MY LEVEL SCRUB YOU PIECE OF SHIT NEWB THAT GOT KILLED BY A GRENADE!" Pidge screamed on the phone with her voice cracking a few times.

"Oh God, Pidge, I was just gonna ask how your day's been and how you're doi-" immediately, she hung up, and the last thing I heard from her was "FUUUUCK."

I let out a long sigh, as I decided to walk out of my room for a change, check in the cabinet to find something to eat. Spam, a couple of beans in a can, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, and a couple of leftovers consisting of three soggy fries? 

I decided not to touch anything, as I closed the cabinet while my stomach growled. Usually I'd call Hunk to get me takeout, or make me a sandwich, and he would do it somewhat willingly. I'd pay him back as soon as possible, either with money or a "Lance Ticket," which basically was a ticket that he would make me do whatever he wanted. He never used them, except for once when he made Shay a birthday cake for her birthday, and he needed my assistance since it was so last minute. He still has 28 Lance Tickets.

But today, and yesterday, the day after Shiro had left and I slept at Keith's shack, he never answered his phone, so I had to call Pidge's brother, Matt, to pick me up. That was the most awkward moments of silence in my life on the way home.

I was worried about Hunk, but I had no idea what to do. If I went to his house, his mom or dad might answer the phone and go "Hunk's not home." It was weird, but Hunk's parents just seem to hate me a little, maybe they think I'm a bad influence.

Eventually, I heard someone knock twice on the door. I opened it immediately, desperate to get out of the house or to at least find an excuse. Allura stood there with her long hair down, wearing casual pink clothing. "Allura, hey what's up?" I asked her, as Allura just smiled. "And, how did you get my address?" I asked.

"Pidge told me," Allura said while folding her hands together. "I'm just, in need of assistance. I asked Keith first, since you know, he's Shiro's brother, but he didn't respond. I asked Pidge, and you know, she's a girl but said she's not the type to help, and that Hunk was. Hunk wasn't picking up my calls, so then she told me to go to you," Allura said with a kind hearted smile on her face.

"So, I'm your last choice?" I asked Allura with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, not exactly?" Allura said in a confused voice. "But, I just need someone to, sort of vent to. So, maybe just talk outside a bit? Or in your house, perhaps?" Allura asked in a polite tone.

"Outside would be great," I said almost immediately, stepping out of the house, and locking the door with a key in my pocket. "Do you need help with what to do about Shiro?" I asked, causally putting back the key in my pocket.

"Yes," Allura said. As she began to talk, we walked off of the porch and onto the sidewalk. "Shiro was able to call me yesterday. He was breaking down, in tears. I don't know what to do, I can't be there to make him feel better, but it's only the first day, what's going to happen to him months from now?" Allura asked in a panicking tone.

"Allura, Shiro will be fine. He's just a bit, homesick," I told her, as Allura shook her head, and I watched tears suddenly appear from her eyes.

No...no don't cry, please I don't know what to do, either....

"I feel, empty, and I don't know what to do I feel like I'm going back into my odd state when my father never came back from...," Allura began to break into a sob. I just attempted to try and make her feel better as I patted her on the back. "I don't know what to do, Lance..."

She's been through it already, oh no what do I do? I barely talk to her, let alone be there when she's the one feeling sad, what do I even do?

"Allura, are you giving up on Shiro?" I asked, trying to take a different approach, which was stupid. I don't know what to do, I'm the stupidest person when it comes to these things, no wonder why I was the last choice. "Shiro's not giving up on you, even if he's miles and miles away, or he's in a different planet, or galaxy!" 

Allura looked up at me, removing her hands from her face, and her eyes were red and puffy, and she sniffed almost twice every second. "I-I, what?" Allura asked confused, as we were still standing by a street sign.

Her crying face, it reminded me of someone, someone so familiar, and so similar, the resemblance was uncanny.

***

"Waaaaah! Tio Lance, what's wrong with Papa? Why isn't he waking up?" 

"Laura, don't worry he's just a bit, tired from work. Don't try to wake him up anymore, okay?"

"But Tio Lance what if he doesn't wake up? Who am I gonna watch Elena of Avalor with? Who am I gonna play Princess with? Who's gonna read me bedtime stories or dress up with me on Halloween?" 

"I can do all those things, but don't give up on your Papa. He'll wake up to do all those things with you! So come on, Laura, I'll get you some ice cream, what flavor do you want?"

"Tehehe! Strawberry please! Thank you Tio Lance!"

"No problem."

***

"Shiro's coming back, Allura, and I said already he's like their best pilot. I know, you aren't going to give up on Shiro, those are just the stages of grief, the one your going through is denial. It's gonna take maybe the whole year until he comes back for you to be upright again, but sometimes just letting it all out's better," I told Allura, who began to shake with tears that fell down from her face.

"Lance, how do you know all of this?" Allura asked in a quiet tone. "How do you know that it's going to be alright? Or, how Shiro's current status is?" Allura asked.

"Let's say, everyone has a little glint of hope in them that Shiro's coming back. We just, hope for the best, try to be optimistic. Shiro's responsible, a great person anyways. He'll take care of himself, and he'd want you to take care of yourself, too," I said, and Allura had suddenly stopped crying, like I had some sort of magic. "And, your father, he'd want you to stay strong, right?" 

"Yes, of course but..," Allura trailed off into an odd silence for a few ticks of time. "Could I possibly tell you something?" 

"Shoot me," I said, as Allura blinked away the tears, and wiped the remaining ones with her sleeve. 

"My father, he was out, getting groceries and such, but then he was killed by this... this gang, I can't seem to remember. On that day, I saw it on the news, but then I walked into his room. His desk was all, messy. I had the urge to clean it, so I did so. Then I started cleaning and organizing things in their correct places, I would spend hours and hours at stores putting misplaced things in their respectful slots. Coran, a close friend of my father, decided to help me. Along with Shiro. This was a while ago, back when he was in high school. They helped me get over it, but Shiro was nothing but a friend to me back then. For years, I've been, somewhat attracted to him. And soon after, I guess, was when...," Allura then paused to laugh, and happy tears ran down her cheeks.

"Aww, that's cute," I said, as we both continued to stand on the sidewalk while the both of us shared some laughter. I had a feeling that our friendship grew, and I was glad it did. Allura seemed like a nice person, and I was happy to have met her.

"So come on, Laura, you can't give up on him now," I said with a bright smile on my face.

When I saw Allura laugh, I thought it was Laura, I swear I could see her holding her strawberry ice cream cone, wearing a plain white T-Shirt with marker drawings, her black hair in pigtails with purple scrunchies, turquoise skirt, and hot pink Barbie sandals. She would never take any of those off and reuse them and reuse them.

"Laura? Who's that?" Allura asked in the most confused and innocent tone I could think of, almost exactly like Laura would do.

***

"Tio Lance! Tio Lance! Do you wanna watch my ballet recital? I'm the main character!"

"Tio Lance! Tio Lance! When are you gonna bring back a girlfriend? Or, boyfriend...?"

"Tio Lance! Tio Lance! Papa's not home yet, so do you wanna be the king when I play princess?" 

...

"Tio Lance?" 

...

...

"Where are you going, Tio Lance?"

"Just a road trip, Laura."

"Okay! I'll make sure that when you come back I'll show you my new dress! I'll be waiting~"

***

"Laura, I'm not going anywhere, don't give up on me..," I murmured to myself, feeling a draft of a breeze and rubbing my hands against my arms. It was the season of summer, but chills ran down my spine and goosebumps appeared on my skin from just thinking about them. "I'm sorry Allura, you just.... remind me of my niece."

"Oh," Allura just managed to say. I tried holding back my tears with all my might, cry later, just, not now. 

"I...I have to go. Good luck, Allura," I said, as I began to walk in the opposite direction, towards home. No, that place wasn't my home. I wanted to go back home, a place where I was loved, a place that wasn't empty.

I picked up my phone, and fumbled with my thumbs over the screen before finding Keith's contact. I called him, and within a few rings he answered. "Hello? Lance?" He asked on the phone.

I soon began to shiver as I clutched my stomach with my right arm as I held my phone against my ear with my left hand. "Hey, Keith?" I began with a shaky breath.

"Are you okay?" Keith began, his voice sounding suddenly concerned. "Lance, you sound like your crying."

"Keith, if I ever leave for a single second don't give up on me, okay?" I asked as my voice cracked, and I began to be engulfed with tears. I quivered from the passed memories of my family, the memories I made with Keith. "Because I'll always come back for you, just give me some time."

Keith was silent for a few seconds, curse his poor connection. "Lance, I know, and I would do the same for you," Keith said in the most sincere tone over the phone.

I made it to my house, and I looked up at the door before I walked a single step onto the porch. "I love you Keith, I want to say it over and over again, shout it over firefly cliff more time and more times after, and...," I trailed off, as a teardrop landed onto my shoes. "And I want you to meet my family, Laura'll probably perform her ballet in front of you, Gabriel and his sword-fighting with a fire breathing dragon which is my sister, and my mom will make loads and loads of food, spicy ones too! My brothers and sisters will probably tease me to death and show you baby pictures and..."

I began to sniffle and sob until I couldn't form any words with my mouth. I felt like the world was caving in on me, as if the memories of my family were slowly being erased. 

Then I heard his voice.

His sweet voice, that I could still hear over the phone static.

"Lance?"

"Y-Yeah?" 

"I love you. One day, I'll take you to see your family again, okay? I just wish I could do more to make you happy, but I can't do much," Keith said as I fell silent over the phone. Everything seemed clear all of a sudden, everything was in perfect clarity. "Hello?" Keith asked on the phone when he heard me fall silent.

"You enough, your voice, your smile, your laugh, everything that makes you happy, is enough to make me happy," I told Keith over the phone, and a few seconds ticked by.

"You know gay means happy?" Keith asked suddenly, causing the both of us to burst in a happy manner of laughter.

"Then be very gay then, I will, too," I said over the phone.

Laughter is the best medicine, even if it's not my own laughter. Maybe it has to be someone certain, someone special to your heart. In that case, Keith is my medicine, and I won't regret choosing him to be my aid when I'm feeling down.


	16. Hunk...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your contact 'Spunk Hunk' has deactivated. Please Try Again.
> 
> (Hangst Warning)

The next days after, I started to get concerned and concerned about Hunk. Still, he didn't pick up my calls or my texts. He read them, he read all my texts, I saw bubbles pop up once, but they disappeared. There was no other possible reason I could think of this doing besides dodging me.

I called Pidge to see if Hunk ever responded to her attempt if texts. Pidge got one response from Hunk out of these three days. It was just one simple laughing face from a weird Gordon Ramsay meme she sent. That response was just yesterday, and we acted like it was holy grail. 

Keith didn't get any response from Hunk, he said that it was unlikely Hunk would text him anyways, same thing with Allura. I wouldn't know if Shiro called Hunk, his time on the phone costs money. 

Eventually, we all decided to come up with a truce to wait and see if he would show up to the meeting. Coran seemed concerned once all of us were here but Hunk by the time we got here. "Lance, did you do something?" Pidge asked me in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, as Pidge let out a sigh of anger. "Okay, just because your the one with the laughing face response doesn't mean you know Hunk oh so well. I've been his best friend since kindergarten!" I exclaimed, grinning in victory.

In reality, I was worried about Hunk. I couldn't ask if he was okay, and I couldn't give him advice or help. "Look, I don't think Hunk's gonna be here, because if he were, then we'd all feel a bit more better than we normally do with our lives," Keith proclaimed. "I mean, I don't usually eat lunch, Hunk kinda helps that," Keith confessed.

"I would have never guessed Hunk would be such a ray of sunshine," Pidge began, closing her computer shut. "He's actually a great friend, and he cares about other people more than himself," Pidge said.

"Hunk has a kind soul, and he's very selfless," Allura said, folding her hands over her lap while her thumbs twitched anxiously. "He also gives the best hugs, he's a wonderful person to be around," Allura said while I tried to think of something.

Why didn't anything pop up in my head when everyone was talking about Hunk? I needed some time, my mind isn't straight, what's going on? "Lance?" Pidge asked in a concerned voice. "Are you gonna say anything?" Pidge asked.

"Of course!" I stood up anxiously, almost knocking back my chair. "Hunk's a great friend, he always has been! I just, can't put it into words," I said reluctantly.

"You never seemed to be the kind to be good with words," Pidge muttered angrily as she began to go on her phone an try to text Hunk. After a few minutes, Pidge got quite the reaction from when a chime was heard from her phone. Pidge looked up at us all as she turned off her phone. "He's coming, and he says he's got a message to say," Pidge said in what sounded almost like a grave tone.

"You know how long until he gets here?" I asked Pidge in a tone that almost sounded angry, Keith even flinched.

"Calm your tits, Lance. He'll be here in five," Pidge said as I shook my head, flailing my arms around.

"Pidge! There's clearly something wrong with Hunk and I want to know! Five minutes when I'm anxious is like five hours! Hunk's... Hunk's the only person that I have from my past. He's like a brother to me, and he's the only brother I have now," I exclaimed, as Keith looked down at the ground in guilt. Was it because of the brother thing? Was it because of Shiro being gone? Did I say to much? Did I ruin the atmosphere again.

I sat back down in my chair, it must have been better if I stayed silent. Maybe Hunk liked it better that way, better if I was silent, better if I didn't talk about my problems or annoy him. Maybe that's why Hunk's been ignoring me. Was it because I annoyed him from my texts? Was it because I was always a heavy sad sack that he had to carry around.

"Hi, guys," I heard a voice that sounded like Hunk's say as I whirled around faster than ever, I was afraid to twist my neck.

"Hunk!" All of us screamed in unison. I quickly got up from my seat, jumping over it, and running towards Hunk with open arms.

"Hunk! I missed you so much I've been worried as hell because of the amount of time you've been-"

"Lance, don't hug me," Hunk said in a serious voice, almost sounding as if he hated me.

What?

After all this time I waited for him, this was the thanks I get?

After all the worry and putting off the majority of things aside this is what I got?

A non-hugging Hunk with a serious tone?

"What's with the luggage, Hunk?" Pidge asked in curiosity while I slowly began to back away from Hunk. I saw his face, in full vision. He was so, strict, and not to mention, he lost weight? 

"I'm moving."

Those two words were enough to shatter my heart and then stab me with multiple shards and tinkling glass. I felt myself twitch out of anger, I felt my stomach growl with guilt.

Was it because of me?

Is it always because of me?

"What do you mean you're moving and where?" Keith asked in an anxious tone.

"My parents want me to move to a foreign country, most likely New Zealand. I just, wanted to say that part of it was my choice," Hunk announced, and he began to look at me with a death stare. "Lance, my parents think your a bad influence, and I can't blame them."

"What the hell, Hunk, what are you doing?!" Keith shrieked and Allura quickly ran towards Keith, while her and Coran held him back. "You know how sensitive Lance is, why would you break him like that?!" 

"Keith, stay out of this," Hunk said, as Keith just gasped, leaving his mouth open wide in shock while he stared at Hunk, with a look almost looking like fear. 

Hunk then looked back at me, with an even meaner look. "Lance, I was always overshadowed by you, I always did what you said, and you would never listen to me when I tried giving you advice, wouldn't you?" Hunk asked with his arms crossed.

"Th-That's not true, Hunk, you know that..," I said as Hunk just scoffed, looking to the side. "The Lance Tickets, remember those? You could have used them..," I trailed off, biting the inside of my cheek to hold in my tears.

"They were useless knowing that you wouldn't do whatever I would say. You were and are so reckless," Hunk muttered coldly. "You always talked about your problems, I barely got a chance to even recognize mine. I was just some, some servant to you. I support you, make you food, I do all of these things to you and I get paid back little...," Hunk said.

"Hunk, I-I-"

"Shut up, Lance!" Hunk yelled, as I saw tears in his eyes, and drops fell from his eyes.

I made Hunk cry...

I'm the worst person ever made to man...

"I want a chance to talk for once!" Hunk screamed at me. "I always imagined, I would be your wingman, we would go on double dates and get double married on a beach with our significant others, but you started ignoring me ever since you got with Keith!" Hunk exclaimed. "I'm... I don't know! I've always been by yours side even while I was chasing down Shay! I never got her! I never got the happy ending! You did! You always do, since I always get the short end of the stick! While I've been crying every single time I see food, knowing that I'm fat-shamed almost every where I go! I starved myself a few times, just because of them! Just because of you!" Hunk screamed and hollered at me.

I was reminded of my dad, I was reminded of how angry he was at me over the little things he did. Except this time, I think that Hunk had the right to be mad at me. He had every right to scream and shout at me, I did everything wrong.

"If you want to punch me go ahead," I said in a low tone, cutting off Hunk as I looked down at the ground. I couldn't see Hunk, I couldn't look at him in the eye without crying, I couldn't see how disappointed he was, I was so blind from the start to see how he wanted. "I just want to let you know, that before you do that, I replayed you with all I had," it was too late. Him being in front of me, was just too much to handle. Tears were already falling down my face, I could have never been more disappointed with myself.

"Hunk? I have no skills, I can't repay you in any other way. I always thought that, our friendship was enough. I always thought that us being friends till the end, and the loyalty that I had with you was enough. I thought I got everything robbed from me, but I saw that you had it worse. It doesn't mean I can't cry over it, it doesn't mean that my life is perfect. Hunk, I don't know what else to say to you, because you'll be gone, you'll have a better life without me, while I get worse and worse."

There were a few moments of silence, a few moments of what I thought my life would be over in. I felt a slight, only very faint punch on my arm. I looked up at Hunk, who was grossly sobbing as he continued to punch me, this time over my chest, all very faint punches, tickling almost like a feather.

"Lance, why?" Hunk asked in a weak voice, in between his sniffles and sobs. I felt like my tears were frozen has Hunk landed a few faint punches on my chest. Hunk was punching lazily, he wasn't trying to hurt me, he would never, right? "I can't leave, I don't want to leave. I just wanted to, to let out all the bad energy before I leave but, I can't stay mad at you, I can never stay mad at you," Hunk began to sob and cry, as he quit with his sobs and launched himself at me while he cried, tightly gripping tight onto me in a gigantic bear hug.

This was the Hunk I knew, the soft one, the forgiving one, the Hunk that everybody loved. But a truthful Hunk is what I saw, and we loved him too. I knew that everyone would agree. I still knew that everything he said was the truth, he's been holding this grudge against me for a while, I've always felt it. "Hunk, you can still stay here. Please, you can be more honest with me this time. I can listen to your problems, and I'll listen to you. Just tell me when I'm being too much..," I said.

Soon, I felt an extra pair of arms grip on both Hunk and I. "I didn't really know you much, but I can always offer you a hand when you need help. We're all with you, Hunk," I heard Keith's voice.

Suddenly, I felt someone jump onto Hunk, causing him to say "Oof!" Out of the sudden push. "Hunk! Who am I gonna play video games with and who's gonna be the person that I'll always rely on?" Pidge exclaimed as I heard a twinge of laughter from Hunk's sobs.

I felt a pair of calm hands soon touch my back. "Hunk, there's going to be nothing but negative energy in this room without you, I can sense it. You're like the sun, Hunk, and without you, it's like a gloomy day," Allura said, joining in the group hug.

Eventually, I heard another cry as someone had jumped into the group hug. "Oh, Hunk, you were always my favorite. You showed me all these new recipes that all my neighbors seem to like! We're nothing without you here, Hunk," Coran spoke as we endured these times of silence.

Still, there were these words that made me feel so much better, made me feel relieved, as I recovered from the blow of anger that Hunk gave directed towards me.

"I made up my mind. I'm staying, guys."


	17. First Dates are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith and I haven't gone on a date, and whenever I ask him where he wants to eat, he says I don't know. So I'm planning on surprising him but I have no idea where to take him. We've been dating for like a month and I've only been too his house and we just cuddle and watch DVDs I bring in for a bit. But then I thought that he deserves more love and actual dates, but I don't know where!"

It was a day just like any other, as I sat in my room, with Hunk on the floor, as he was scrolling through a bunch of memes Pidge had sent him previously. I was on my bed, trying to find a good angle to take selfies while the light from the window gave me good lighting.

"Hey Hunk," I began.

"Yeah, bro?" Hunk responded almost immediately while turning off his phone.

"Can I ask you for some relationship advice?" I asked Hunk who just chuckled sarcastically.

"Lance? I've never dated anyone what makes you think I could help you with Keith?" Hunk asked in a lazy tone.

"You know me well, and you solve problems well. I know all that stuff you said about me talking about my problems and it's all about me, but I just wanna know how you feel right now, so I don't make you feel secluded," I told Hunk as he put back his phone in his pocket.

"I, suddenly miss Shay," Hunk said in a surprised tone. "Like, it's been more than a year and I'm living life right now, my parents still mad at me for not going to New Zealand with them, so I stay at my aunts place now. But I kinda miss Shay," Hunk said in a glum tone.

"I swear I saw her a couple days ago. Like, I was getting some coffee for myself because I couldn't sleep, but I saw her as a barista there, I'm not lying. It's from that place called Balmeran Coffee Bean," I told Hunk.

"Nah, I've given up," Hunk told me, looking down at his empty lap. "I don't need it, I guess I miss her because it's about time I let go of her. What did you want to talk about with your relationship with Keith?" Hunk asked.

"Are you sure?" I asked with concern towards Hunk, who just nodded with simplicity. "Well good, because this is gonna be a long one," I told Hunk while he inhaled deeply, bracing himself for any spitting fire I was going to shot at him right now. "Keith and I haven't gone on a date, and whenever I ask him where he wants to eat, he says I don't know. So I'm planning on surprising him but I have no idea where to take him. We've been dating for like a month and I've only been too his house and we just cuddle and watch DVDs I bring in for a bit. But then I thought that he deserves more love and actual dates, but I don't know where!"

Hunk was silent for a few moments. He blinked twice with his eyes wide as he got back on his phone, as he began to text Pidge. "What are you doing texting Pidge?" I asked Hunk.

"Well, she's better at these things than I am, she spends way too much time going on dating websites and trolling people and cat-fishing them, so from her view she would most likely know better than me," Hunk said, immediately pressing call.

"Pidge has some weird hobbies involving her computer, that child has too much power on that device," I said, soon looking up at the ceiling, soon remembering the horrors of my past tinder account.

Wait...

"What's up, Hunk?" Pidge eventually asked on the phone in a chill tone.

"Wait, Pidge, were you the girl on tinder that said they were Sharkeisha? And lived in the ocean? And didn't like freshwater people?" I asked immediately. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, everyone fell silent. Hunk dropped his phone over the carpet, and all I could hear was coughing sounds from Pidge's call. "Silence means yes."

"Yeah I was and you were gullible enough to fall for a shark! Lance, what the hell?! You were catfishing as Johnny Depp?" Pidge exclaimed as Hunk began to roll on the floor, dying from laughter. "Anyways, how can I help you, Hunk?"

"Lance is trying to surprise Keith, but he doesn't know what to do," Hunk said as Pidge began to type on her infamous computer the moment I heard the clicking sounds.

"Well, what does Keith like?" Pidge asked as she stopped clicking on the keys.

"Knives, lots of them, hippos, I don't know anywhere with knives and hippos would not be a good date," I told Pidge, putting the tinder incident aside.

"I mean, I catfished this emo guy once, he seemed chill, kind of like Keith. He told me his ideal date was an old amusement park that no one really goes to," Pidge said, as Hunk began to chatter in fear.

"Isn't that, I don't know, sketchy? Like, the rides could easily break down and you could, I don't know, get easily murdered there? Besides it doesn't look like it would be much fun," Hunk said as Pidge let out an annoyed sigh. Pidge listen dozens of possibilities that Hunk shot down almost immediately, he knew me so well, that was my best friend right there.

"Laser tag?"

"But Lance get's competitive!" 

"The zoo?" 

"Is that in any way romantic?"

"Knife show?" 

"Where do you even find that?!"

"Circus?"

"Lance is scared of clowns."

"A milkshake date?"

"Too cliché for people that are polar opposites."

"Arcade?"

"It's not gonna be special if Lance goes there all the time! Besides, does Keith even know what an arcade is?"

"A normal amusement park?"

"Lines and kid throw up!"

"Fancy dinner?"

"Lance or Keith can't afford that!"

"Watching the sunset?"

"Maybe... but that takes too much time, and they might miss it."

"A walk in the park?"

"He's been there, done that."

"Baseball game?"

"1. Tickets. 2. Neither of them know what a baseball is."

"Shopping together?"

"You know how much of a prick the both of them are gonna be?"

Pidge eventually began to shout in rage, as I heard a loud banging sound against her computer's keyboard. "Why did you call me then?!" Pidge exclaimed. "The sunset's a maybe, the only problem is time, so you'd just need to find a location," Pidge muttered in a muffled tone over the phone.

"A beach!" I exclaimed immediately.

Eventually, there came the awkward silence, and Hunk had the purely and innocent look on his face. "I'm sorry, what did you call Pidge?" 

"A beach, not bitch," I said, sitting upright over my bed, leaning against my wall, my head against the window. "It's not Veradero, but there's beaches somewhere here since we live along the coast! Horizon's always great for sunsets, and romantic! Beaches are my places to go, I hope Keith might like them, too," I said while everyone began to ponder at my mention.

"There's this one beach that Matt and I go to. It's called Nalquod Beach. There's a lot of stuff to do there, and you can get the best spot on the beach to watch the sunset!" Pidge said over the phone as I watch Hunk starting to pump his fists in the air with excitement.

"And you guys can have a romantic picnic! I'll make you guys some pasta and you can go all lady and the tramp!" Hunk exclaimed in excitement.

"I'm the Italian I'll make any pasta that comes to mind!" Pidge argued over the phone.

"Any food would be fine, guys," I told Hunk and Pidge. "Thanks for making all of the efforts for a romantic date between Keith and I."

*The Next Quintant*

I was sitting at the beach on a purple blanket with a picnic basket at the side. I had two plates of Fettuccini Alfredo that Hunk and Pidge both made over night, and as I waited, nerves racked my entire body.

What if he breaks up with me right on the spot? What if everything goes wrong and it turns out that he hates pasta? What if everything just goes wrong and a tsunami occurs out of nowhere?

"Hey, Lance, is that you?" I heard a voice sounding like Keith's as I watched him walk towards me flawlessly. His hair falling over his face, his tinted grey eyes I could see shine from the sun, the dark red tank top he wore along with black pants, I'm not sure if how I'm feeling when I'm around him was even normal.

"Keith, are you an angel?" I blurted out in an astonished tone, as Keith turned as red as his shirt. He sat at the opposite side from me, and had a shy smile on his face. A smile that I would die if I never saw it again.

"I mean, no?" Keith asked as he let out a soft scoff of nervousness. "Did you really do all of this?" 

"Well, I had help from Hunk and Pidge, I didn't know what else to do, I just wanted it to be perfect so we can go on a date!" I exclaimed as Keith picked up his fork. "I-I uh, hope you like pasta," I said while Keith just laughed, nodding.

"I'm not picky," Keith said. "And if Hunk or Pidge made this I'm sure it's great," Keith said as he took a forkful of pasta to his mouth. Even when he ate it was cute? Was this man a model?

"We're gonna watch the sunset together," I said excitingly, as Keith nodded while eating his pasta. "You know, just the two of us. On the beach, are you okay with that?" Keith just nodded again. I felt like this was already going terribly wrong. I created an awkward atmosphere which was the last thing I hope for. I was barely able to eat as my hands started shaking, my entire body started shaking with no idea how to respond. "I'm sorry, I don't think I even remember how to even go on a date, it's been a while and I-"

"Lance," Keith interrupted while putting down his fork. He slowly outstretched towards me, but everything that happened next was a blur. Keith had kissed me on the lips with his hands tangled in my hair. I leaned closer to him as we kissed, his lips tasting like pasta, how odd. I closed my eyes as I sunk in deeper to the kiss. I felt my heart explode in an array of fireworks out of sheer happiness. My heart booming loudly to the point I could no longer contain it in my chest. I was in love, I don't know how much times I have to say it. I felt happy being with Keith, and it was more than I could wish for.

To prevent starting to have sex over a nicely neat plate of pasta, we broke apart from the kiss, but Keith's hands still in my hair, as he curiously ruffled it. "Why is your hair so smooth?" 

I just laughed as Keith continued to touch my hair in a continuous pattern, rubbing circles against my head, almost massaging it as he played with my hair. "Hair care's important, Keith," I told him as Keith eventually let go of my head, and sat back down while picking up his forkful of pasta. 

"Am I important?" Keith asked in a pure and innocent tone while I was shocked at his question. 

Not wanting his feelings to be hurt, and the fact that I wanted to be completely honest, I blurted out words from my head without thought. "Of course you're important you're the most important thing in the entire universe! Not even the sun could top you! You put the fucking sun to shame, Keith! You're important!"

Soon enough, I heard an awkward silence occur. Instead, it wasn't awkward, it was like a romantic atmosphere as we stared off into each other's eyes, and our faces gradually grew closer to the point that I could see my reflection in his pupils. The ocean waves crashing against the shore, the seagulls crying loudly as they flew around the area. Seconds away from kissing, with Keith opening his mouth. 

"The sun heard what you said," Keith said while he let out a soft laugh calmly. "That's why it's going down."

I watched as the sun was slowly going down the horizon, and Keith and I finding a way to sit next to each other, with my hand holding his, fitting in each other's completely. The sky was a blood red, it almost looked pink with the sky blue turning into an orange sunset.

The sun was hiding behind the tall oceans, and I felt hazy as I watched it happen. I wanted to kiss Keith, I wanted to stay with him forever, boy wanting to leave his sides not wanting to leave him go back home where I the last thing I felt was love. 

I went for it. I ignored the sunset, and looked at him, looking at the orange sky with awe. "You know, your more important than the sunset, too," I said as I held his face in my hands, cupping his cheeks as he quickly turned towards me. 

I kissed him on the lips gently while my eyes closed, and I felt the atmosphere of the fiery light of the sun soon dim close to night. The sun was down, but a fire still burned in my heart. Keith was in my hands, I was kissing Keith passionately against my lips, nonetheless at sundown, I could not ask for a better timing and date.


	18. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just tested out his motorcycle to see if it worked, what's his first destination? Somewhere special for Lance?

Wow, last night was good to me. That was great, that was just amazing. It was a wonderful experience, all in all. The kiss, the sunset, the romantic view. I stayed after in Keith's shack, wounding up in his bed and...

...watching horror movies together....

What did I expect? I didn't want to have 'it'. Not just yet, at least. That was my original thought, until, you know, I got scared and I jumped on Keith's lap. And I kinda felt something poke up and, everything went downhill from there....

And yes.

Keith topped.

Okay it was not my choice it was just a last minute thing, next time I'm topping, I swear! I still don't regret it, still the best night of my life. 

I came back to my house in the morning, taking at least a short nap when I got back, I had zero sleep last night. It wasn't the horror movies that were keeping me up, it was, the other thing...

Looking up at the ceiling, I could not for a single second fall asleep. I kept thinking, and thinking, last night, like everything happened last night when I was with Keith. It was like a whole new world opened up to me, but never did I want to close the gate to it.

You don't have to say I love you-

Keith was calling, and I didn't wait for the obsessive ringtone to pan out. I answered the call immediately, and sounded as cheery as I could over the phone. "Hey, Keith! What's up?" I asked.

"I just realized something," Keith began on the phone. "My motorcycle was my backyard, and I just tested it out, and it's still working."

My first nature was just to gasp. "Really? You should take me for a ride sometime," I said jokingly.

"Actually, I'm taking you somewhere today," Keith said as I quickly got off from my laying down position and stood up on my carpet excitingly while I held the phone close to my ears. "Wanna guess?"

"A knife show?" I asked Keith who began to stammer over the phone.

"Wh-What?! No!" Keith yelled over the phone, causing me to roll back onto my bed laughing. "I'm taking you somewhere special, that's a hint," Keith said.

"The beach?" I answered smugly, with my answer quickly shut down from Keith. I could not think of much, I was going to guess the gathering place, but before I opened my mouth, I tried remembering something that Keith told me in the past that was special to him.

"I love you. One day, I'll take you to see your family again, okay? I just wish I could do more to make you happy, but I can't do much."

I was frozen in place, my hands loosing its grip on my phone, dropping it to the floor. They began to shake, and my palms turned sweaty. God, no, what if I'm wrong? What if Keith isn't taking me to my family's house and I was wrong?

"Lance?"

He continued to talk over the phone. What if I was only going to be disappointed in the end?

"Hello?" 

He continued to try and take my attention. I was just scared, like the little boy I was, just wanting his mom, his older siblings, his family, all of his family by his side.

"I'm taking you to your mom's house."

It just took that one sentence, that one sentence over the rusty phone, static over his voice due to his terrible, terrible connection, to have me absolutely bursting into tears. I grabbed the nearest pillow, and plummeted my face into it, as I kicked my feet into the air while I squirmed around in my bed. It was hard to believe that just moments ago, I was barely even awake to move a muscle.

"I love you so much, Keith," I breathed out, taking off my pillow and covering my mouth while my head rested over an empty mattress. My phone still on the floor, but I was still able to hear him. My entire body shook, it felt like I was having a seizure. "I-I....I don't, don't know what to say I can't...I can't..."

I couldn't speak, I could barely articulate a word, I felt like I was suffocating, that I was almost short of breath. "Lance?" Keith called out my name. "Are you okay?" 

"B-Better th-than ever...," I said in an almost choking tone, reaching over to the tissues sitting on my bedside, which I blew my nose into. I tried hitting myself repeatedly with a pillow, trying to calm myself down, and it didn't work. I tried taking deep, shaky breaths to calm myself down, drink some water, I didn't want to have such an attitude when I would finally be seeing my family. "I love you, Keith, you're the best boyfriend in the entire universe."

"I'll pick you up today, wear something nice."

Then he hung up almost immediately. The moment, was so sudden, but it was anything but subtle. I picked up my phone from the carpet, and held it close to my rising and falling chest. "I can't believe this..," I muttered to myself, drying my tears. "I really can't, what the hell am I dreaming..?"

*A Few Vargas Later...*

I wore the blue tank top from Cuba that I bought last summer from our last trip, and the one that Mama picked for me. I wore the pair of brown shorts I wore when I dropped off Laura and Gabriel on their first day of school, and they cried and hugged me for at least ten minutes. I wore the white shoes that my older brother gave me during Christmas, the shoes of my dreams, apparently. And finally, a blue and white cap from my grandma, just a few days before she passed away. 

I put the cap over my head, so that the gigantic S was showing in the front. I brought a blue sweater, just incase, since my older sister always liked it cold, and she tended to sweat easily, psh, girl needs have such high standards.

Wrrr. Wrrrr.

I heard my phone again as I picked it up to see Keith had texted.

Keith <3:  
I'm outside your door

Keith <3:  
Ready?

Ready? I was more than ready? It's been two months since I've seen my family, I needed to see them and tell every single one of them how I've been. How I've gotten an inch taller since they last saw me. How I almost had a near-death experience falling off a tree. And most importantly, every single well-known fact I know about Keith.

I walked out of my house, when suddenly, I was stopped by my dad, who for once, decided to care. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked in a raspy tone.

"None of your business," I muttered, walking out of my house and seeing Keith in a black leather jacket and two helmets on the seat. 

He looked absolutely stunning I don't know what else I could think. Was he my chariot ride to heaven. I quickly ran towards Keith, picking up the blue helmet while he placed the red one on himself. "You even got me a blue helmet? You're the best, Keith!" 

"Anything for you," Keith said as I took my seat behind him while I put on my helmet. "Hold tight," Keith said before he began to rev up his engine. I held tight, wrapping my arms around Keith's stomach tight. The moment I felt the motorcycle move, I tightened the grip as I had on Keith, and leaned my head against his back. 

"Wooaaahh!" I exclaimed as I watched the houses around me zoom past my range of sight as Keith had drove his motorcycle at a very fast pace. "Keith this is amazing! You gotta take me to more places on this thing!" I yelled over the loud wind that blew against the both of us, I thought that my cap would get knocked off, but it was safely secured in Keith's blue helmet.

I had never been on a motorcycle ride before, but all of the adrenaline, all of the anticipation just to see my family was running through my veins. I could see them in my mind. I could hear Gabriel's laughs, I could hear Laura singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I could hear Mama singing Arroz con leche to lull me to sleep, my older sister trying new hobbies but failing, my older brother being gone at work most of the time and coming back with some sort of fast food meal. My sister's husband always playing some weird Wii game with me, my older brother's wife gossiping to me about something from her office, my Aunt Clara who always made me coffee with too much milk and sugar. My grandma before she had passed would always make me blue scarfs, and my grandpa before he had passed would always talk to me about Cuban politics or try to make jokes off of them.

I can see it, I can see all of it, and it's as if it's just within an arm's reach. I could not help but almost fall asleep on Keith's shoulders, prepared for the long ride ahead of me, prepared for anything, for whatever warm welcome I get when I come back home. I miss every single one of them, and I tear up just thinking about it. 

I remember my small talks with my siblings and Mama over the phone, once I was able to talk to them at least every once in a while, telling them how's my day, and each day I talked to them, I progressed from my depression. I felt happier, and I couldn't have done it without them, and I couldn't have done it without Keith, especially.

We were there, the sweet, beige house of my dreams with a great big front yard. The birds twittered loudly, and I could hear faint sweeping from the back. I got down as soon as I could, and I looked at Keith who parked his motorcycle and put down the helmets on top of the seat while we walked up to the porch.

There was the big, brown wooden door, and a golden handle. Just one more step ahead, and it will all be there. My finger had soon pressed against the doorbell, as faint chimes were heard from indoors. The sweeping had stopped abruptly, and I could hear footsteps grow closer and closer to the door. 

It was not long before I heard the sudden twist of the door handle, as the wooden door freaked loudly. Inside, I saw that all of the lights were on, but most importantly, the sweet woman who was standing right in front of me.

What did I expect, it was no other than my mother, wearing bright colors such as yellow and orange, her curly hair down and her crystal blue eyes soon reddening with tears. The drops of water had fallen down her face as she let out a loud gasp, quickly covering her mouth with her trembling hands. She was the woman where I got my shaking trait from, she was the woman that shaped me into I am now.

I was glad to see her, face to face, hear her voice, even if she was crying, because I knew they were tears of joy. "Dio Mio, Lance? Why are you so... so much..."

"Mama," I began, as I took a step closer to her. I was taller than my mom, and we stood there, as tears welled up in my eyes while I continued to smile brightly. I tried to put my best face for her, I tried to show her that I was still the small boy named Lance that she had raised to try and become successful in life.

"Do you remember your Spanish?" Mom began.

"Sí," I responded casually as Mom smiled through her tears, and held both of my hands with hers.

"Do you remember your family, mijo?" She asked as I nodded again, and a single tear had fallen down my eyes.

"S-Sí..," I tried to say as my voice cracked and I broke down into an uncontrollable sob. I grabbed onto my mother tight as I embraced her in my arms, the both of us crying at the same frequency. We let out cries like animals, like wolves howling at the night, longing for their family, their pack.

Today was finally that day, and my mom in my arms, and I was in hers. I couldn't last a single day without her hugs, her best hugs that I missed, that I would miss every single day and I could not live without.

Nothing was better than a reunion with your family after what feels like forever, nothing was better than a warm hug from your mother.


	19. How did that happen...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did that happen...
> 
> I can't tell you how,  
> I can't explain what happened,  
> But I fell in love with you...

The hug soon broke, as I saw people crowd behind my mom. My older sister, my aunt, sister-in-law, and brother-in-law, and that was about it. I took a few steps back to stand next to Keith. "This is Keith," I began, as I put my arm around him. "He's my boyfriend."

"Ah! Lance got a boyfriend!" My older sister, screamed, pushing through the crowd. She wore blue shorts and a tank top, I guess it was a romper, along with blue flip flops. She screamed as she pushed me out of the way lightly, and put her hands on Keith's shoulders. Keith just stared at my sister wide-eyed and confused. "I'm Maria! Lance's older sister, and believe me I never thought he'd ever in a million years get a boyfriend! Is he happy? Are you happy? Is he treating you right? Do you know about his fear of clowns? Are you honest in your relationship? Have you kissed yet?" 

Maria proceeded to ask Keith dozens and dozens of questions as Keith continued to nod at every single one. "Ah! Lance he's so cute! Tia Clara! Look at him!" Maria exclaimed as Aunt Clara squinted her eyes to look at a clearer view of Keith.

"Oh, he's so cute! He's just like you described him, Lance!" Aunt Clara exclaimed as my brother's wife just nodded peacefully. "Come inside, what are you still waiting for? I made-"

"Hurry up Laura I heard a motorcycle!" I heard a voice in the house yell. It was a voice that made me jolt in happiness within seconds.

"Gabriel? Laura? Are you there?" I tried asking as I heard small footsteps beginning to grow louder.

I watched as two small bodies pushed through Aunt Clara and Maria. I began to jitter with glee the moment I saw Gabriel's tuft of hair and Laura's hair in pigtails. That had to be the last moment of silence for a while, my nephew and niece were always noisy when they were together.

"Tio Lance! Tio Lance! Tio Lance!" They began to yell all at once and grabbed onto both of my legs while they began to blabber words I could not understand, as they overlapped each other with their voice.

I could not move a single step, it was like they were holding me captive onto the porch. I just laughed as the two weighed me down, better to be held by them, getting their goofball attitude by us, the McClains. 

"You're back!" I heard Gabriel say as Laura began to sob loudly, pressing her forehead against my calf.

"I missed you Tio Lance...," Laura said in between her sobs. I felt a pang of guilt string in my body, I had to leave them, I had to but never in my life did I want to leave these precious two again.

"I'm here Gabriel, Laura," I began, bending down to my knees to pat the both of them on the back and pulled them closer to me. I felt the warmth of the two as they were huddled close to me like two peas in a pod. "I brought someone special here. He has a motorcycle!" 

Gabriel used to play with a lot of toy cars, including motorcycles, to the point that he tried painting his tricycle with flames and black paint, only turning into a mess that we had fun, surprisingly, cleaning up. Gabriel had let go of my leg and immediately stared running towards Keith. "Is that a real motorcycle? I have one, too! My Papa and Tio Lance helped me make it!" Gabriel began to blabber on towards Keith who had just stared at Gabriel in awe, not even able to respond to a seven-year-old.

I just took a look at Laura, who was shaking in fear as she let go of my leg, but decided to huddle up against me. "Wh-who's that?" Laura asked in a quivering voice while she folded her hands together over her chin in a scared action. 

"Someone special, Laura, don't worry I told him a lot about you and Gabriel," I said as Laura hid her face in her hands and shook her head shyly. 

"I'm scared, because does he know that I think motorcycles are scary?" Laura whimpered in front of me at the verge of tears. "Tio Lance, I know he's special to you, but what if he has bones in his closet?" Laura asked in the most quiet tone ever.

I bit my lip, preventing myself from laughing while my lips trembled. "I don't know," I said, turning over to Keith who crossed his arms while Gabriel was asking Keith questions. "Keith, do you have bones in your closet?" 

"Yes, Lance," Keith said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and followed by a scoff. "I have bones in my closet." 

"Eek!" Laura exclaimed, and hugged my chest, burying her face in it. "He's scary!" Laura whimpered as she tugged onto my shirt.

I could not help but laugh while I took a look behind me to see Keith's eyes widening with guilt. "Did I make her cry?" Keith asked in a whisper.

"I guess," I replied in the same whisper, shrugging my shoulders while I patted Laura on the head, and turned back to her. "Laura he doesn't actually have bones in his closet-"

"Aww, that would have been really cool!" Gabriel whined while stomping his feet on the porch. "No fair!" He exclaimed in a whiny voice, crossing his arms, and trying to put his hair over his face like Keith had with his bangs.

I took a look at Laura, who was shaking as she held onto me. "Keith was just telling a joke," I said as Laura began to yell random noises.

"Well....well it was a really bad joke!" Laura whined.

I heard Keith chuckle as he walked close behind Laura, keeping his distance. "I mean, I'm not really good at jokes. Ask Lance," Keith said, while he continued to laugh.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, as Laura began to slowly calm down. "Keith's, terrible at jokes. He'd love to hear yours, though! Give him a little taste of your jokes," I told Laura, whose little fingers slowly let go of my shirt, putting her hands behind her back. She began to sniff, looking up at Keith with confidence.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?" Laura began in a docile voice.

"Agh, not this again!" Gabriel groaned in annoyance, plugging his ears with his hands.

"What?" Keith asked, sounding intrigued. He hated jokes, but because he made a little kid cry, he had to at least look like he was paying attention.

"To get to the other side!" Laura exclaimed, followed by a cute, childish giggle.

Keith's right eye twitched in anger, but he just decided to close his eyes as he let out a haughty laugh with his hand on his belly. He threw back his head as his bangs fell back while he laughed. Laura grew into an uncontrollable laughter while she mimicked Keith's laughing stance.

We all just stood there, watching as Keith and Laura were laughing like they were about to die, both in confusion and awe. Laura hated him moments ago, but now she seemed to love him like he was his uncle.

"Hey, uh, can we go inside? There's more people that want to see you, Lance. Kiara, Dante, and Bruno want to see you! They haven't seen you in a while, but luckily the both of them took the day off. Jeez, the both of them are hard working idiots," Maria said and shook her head.

I grabbed Laura and Gabriel by their tiny hands, as I walked through the door, and in awe, gazed at the wonderful living room, being the first thing I saw. Against the walls, I saw Gabriel's and Laura's little drawings against the wall. You could clearly tell which one was which, Laura always drawing princesses in their castles and kingdoms and Gabriel with hot flames and monster trucks with gigantic black wheels flying over a pit of alligators, or snakes.

Then there was the living room, now filled with chips, salsa, and a couch that I couldn't wait to sit on. I let go of Gabriel's and Laura's hand, quickly crashing onto the couch, feeling myself sink into the warm fibers of the couch. "I miss this!" I yelled as Gabriel took a seat next to me on the left, and Keith sitting next to me on the right. He sat up straight, and seemed almost uncomfortable on the most comfortable couch I have ever sat on. 

"Keith~ do you like hugs?" Laura began in a sing song voice as Keith's eyes popped open.

"Wha-" he was immediately cut off as Laura sat next to Keith, wrapping her arms around his arm.

"Sure you like hugs! Everyone likes hugs! I like hugs," Laura said as I tried to muffle a laughter, covering my mouth while Gabriel mischievously behind me. 

"Well, uh, I like hugs from your uncle?" Keith said in an unsure tone. 

I felt my face flush in embarrassment while Laura stuck her tongue at me, pulling Keith's arm closer to her. "Hmph! Prove you like him, Lance!" Laura exclaimed as she pouted.

"What? How?" I asked Laura, as her mom, Maria, walked over with a sheet of paper and a guitar.

"You've been saving this song for a special someone, it's definitely Keith. It was our Abuelita's favorite song, remember that," Maria said with a soft smile on her face, patting Laura's head while she handed a guitar and sheet music with lyrics to me. "I know you've been a bit rusty, but the guitar was practically made for you, Lance," Maria said as Aunt Clara, Mama, Kiara, Dante, and Bruno soon crowded in the living room.

I stared at the lyrics, and just let out a laugh at the extremely familiar song. I glanced at Keith, who patiently looked at me with a red face, letting out a nervous smile and hinting towards Laura holding him hostage by the arm. I handed Keith the sheet of paper, knowing with confidence that I have memorized this whole song by heart. "It has the English translation on the back," I told Keith while he took the paper, looking off to the side where I last sat, his face turning a darker shade of red.

I sat on my customary blue stool, that used to be too tall for me to sit on as a kid, but now, it was just the perfect size for me. I placed the guitar in my arms in a comfortable and playable position, as I began to strum the guitar to start off in a good pitch while I took the time to tune it. I took a deep breath, and took one last glance at Keith, before looking down on the floor as I began to play.

Cómo fue...

no sé decirte cómo fue,  
no sé explicarme qué pasó  
pero de ti me enamoré.

Fue una luz que iluminó  
todo mi ser.  
Tu risa como un manantial  
regó mi vida de inquietud.

Fueron tus ojos o tu boca,  
fueron tus manos o tu voz,  
fue a lo mejor la impaciencia  
de tanto esperar  
tu llegada.

Mas no sé,  
no sé decirte cómo fue,  
no sé explicarme qué pasó  
pero de ti me enamoré.

I began to strum the guitar in the instrumental, making an attempt to hum along to the tune. I took a look at Keith while I strummed the guitar effortlessly. He looked at me with his mouth open wide, and his face only reddening. He was the most beautiful human being I have ever seen flustered, but he decided to cover his face. I just chuckled, shaking my head, as I sang again.

Fueron tus ojos o tu boca,  
fueron tus manos o tu voz,  
fue a lo mejor la impaciencia  
de tanto esperar  
tu llegada.  
Mas no sé,  
no sé decirte cómo fue,  
no sé explicarme qué pasó  
pero de ti me enamoré. 

"Woooo! Tio Lance! Tio Lance!" Laura and Gabriel exclaimed, erupting in cheers and dances once I ended the song. Dante wolf whistled jokingly and everyone else just started clapping loudly. 

Keith, was silent, but he eventually put down his paper and clapped slowly at me. "I love you, Keith!" I exclaimed, putting the guitar down on my stool, and walking towards him. I kissed him gently on the forehead with my hand caressing his warm cheek, and the crowd called my family had gone wild. 

I was so in love with Keith, it was almost unreal. He was still my main focus, even as I was surrounded by my family, the people I have missed for forever. I still continued to long for Keith, and who he was, and I wanted him to be by my side forever.

*a few Vargas later*

Dear God, it was midnight. I sat in my old room, with Keith sleeping on the other side of the bed. I had a bed big enough for me and another person, maybe they knew that Keith was going to come. I missed the sticker-decorated room filled with nerdy posters of movies that Hunk and I used to watch together. "I'm tired as hell, you?" I asked as I sat on my bedside, and glanced at the right side where Keith was assumed to be. Instead, there he was, knocked out over the bed with blue sheets. "More tired than me," I said, as I tugged against the sheets, covering Keith with the warm blankets, while Keith slept soundly. His hair falling perfectly over his face and against the sky blue pillow, and the slow rise and fall of his chest while he slept on his side, facing me.

"Need...Lance...," Keith murmured in his sleep. I could not help but laugh, crawling into the warm bedsheets with him.

I could not help but laugh, as I watched Keith hopelessly sleep. "You probably are sleeping," I said, giving him a small peck on the forehead. "Good night, the light of my life," I said before closing my eyes, and letting myself drift off into sleep in a place I knew was my true home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como Fue English Translation:
> 
> How did that happen...
> 
> I can't tell you how,  
> I can't explain what happened  
> But I fell in love with you.
> 
> It was a light  
> that shone in my soul.  
> Your laugh was like a spring  
> feeding my life with restlessness.
> 
> Was it your eyes or your lips,  
> or your hands or your voice,  
> maybe it was impatience  
> after waiting so long  
> for you to arrive.
> 
> I don't know anymore,  
> I can't tell you how,  
> I can't explain what happened,  
> but I fell in love with you.
> 
> (instrumental)
> 
> Was it your eyes or your lips,  
> or your hands or your voice,  
> maybe it was impatience  
> after waiting so long  
> for you to arrive.  
> I don't know anymore,  
> I can't tell you how,  
> I can't explain what happened,  
> but I fell in love with you.


	20. Family > Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst...

It was the middle of the night, when all of a sudden, I woke up with my instincts. I was scared, that one of the best dreams in my life was not true, not real. I found myself sleeping in a familiar, fluffy blue bed. The bed of my childhood and growing up, and next to me was Keith, the love of my life, sleeping soundly.

It was not a dream, thank goodness it was not a dream. I got up from the sheets, putting my phone in my pocket, walking out of the dark room and feeling the cold metal doorknob against my palm. I slowly twisted the doorknob to open the door, careful not to wake up Keith while I exited the room, closing the door behind me slowly and softly.

It was always my tradition to get a midnight snack from the fridge, I had to carry on that tradition. I looked down at the time on my phone, 1:34 A.M., just an hour and a couple minutes after the regular time for a midnight snack.

I crept into the kitchen, turning on the lights while I saw a kitchen table with plates having foils and foils over them. I avoided the food on the table, looking into the fridge and cabinets to find a couple of microwavable waffles and other things, like a cup of yogurt, dozens of fruits that was probably Maria's including broccoli and baby carrots, but much more food then there was back with my dad.

I grabbed a banana from the fridge, and a couple of yogurt cups with granola in them, strawberry, blueberry, and mango. I have to admit, I was such a hoarder when it came to coming back home. I set them on the kitchen table, as I began to peel open the banana while scrolling through messages Pidge and Hunk sent me while I slept.

Bridge Pidge (1):  
HELP ROVER IS DESTROYING ALL OF MY SHIT I WORKED HARD FOR THIS SHIT I HACKED FOR THIS SHIT BUT THIS 'IT' IS MY FRIEND AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO

Bridge Pidge (2):  
I'M GONNA FUCKING SUE ROVER I GOT THOSE NEW WEAPONS UNLOCKED FOR A REASON AND I HATE THAT STUPID CUNT HELP ME LANCE

Bridge Pidge (3):  
HELP

Bridge Pidge (4):

HELP

Bridge Pidge (5):

HELP

Spunk Hunk (1):  
Where are you? I went to your house to only get another Mr. McClain insult

Spunk Hunk (2):  
Lance you literally respond to my texts all the time.

Spunk Hunk (3):  
This is either a good thing or a bad thing.

Spunk Hunk (4):  
Am I being too annoying? I'm sorry I'll stop texting.

Spunk Hunk (5):  
Just call me or text me back ASAP!

Spunk Hunk (6):  
Sorry.

I just let out a long sigh, deciding that I should respond to Pidge first with a rolling eyes emoji, which was exactly what I did. I watched to see that she read my message. I saw a couple of speech bubbles, but she decided not to send back a single text. 

I responded to Hunk next, telling him that I was okay, I was with Keith, and I tried telling him what happened today in full detail. I told him about Keith getting a motorcycle and driving me to my parent's house. I told him about how Laura is now in love with Keith and Gabriel just admires him a lot. Keith even took him on a quick motorcycle ride around the neighborhood with his dad's, Dante's, permission, and he said that it was cooler than the trip to Disneyland where he rode Space Mountain. I told him about how Laura forced me to serenade Keith with a song, even her mom made me do it, too. I could not write anything else, but it was one of the best days of my life. 

I sent the entire paragraph of text, waiting five minutes and staring at the screen, to see that Hunk had not seen the texts. It was one in the morning, if anything Hunk had to be asleep. Soon enough, across from me was Bruno, Maria's husband and Laura's dad, sitting across from me with smudged and dirtied glasses, an unfully buttoned dress shirt, messy hair, and held a steaming mug of coffee in his hands that he rested on the table, along with a pile of papers in front of him.

"Still as hard-working as you were before left, aren't you, Bruno?" I asked Bruno who let out an exasperated sigh, smacking his lips together while shaking his head. He combed his messy bangs back with his hands, and looked down at the papers groggily. 

"Yeah," he said in a gruff tone, rubbing his mouth against his stubble while he picked up his blue pen and he began to scribble his signature over the line. "I took a day off but I still have dozens and dozens of paperwork," Bruno muttered while he flipped a page, and stared at the print for a while.

"Damn," I just managed to say. 

"I'm so ready to go to Cuba, not," Bruno continued to murmur while my eyes opened wide in shock. I took a bite from my banana while Bruno rested his temple against his knuckles. "I have to sign all these job applications. I'm gonna be a teacher in Cuba, Laura's and Gabriel's teacher if I'm lucky. And it's in Veradero, too, so Laura can't complain about the beaches anymore," Bruno muttered towards himself while he clicked his pen and began to scribble words all over the paper lazily.

"Wait wait wait, what?" I asked Bruno. "You're going to Veradero? Without me?" I asked Bruno in a shocked voice.

"Shut up Lance, keep it down, you're gonna wake everyone up," Bruno muttered as he continued to write on his paper. "Of course we're bringing you, we can't afford to loose you like we did before. It was a huge mistake, so we're taking you to Cuba with us," Bruno said.

In Veradero, we owned a beach house that we went to only every summer. I assumed that it was just a normal average vacation to there, meet some more family members like Uncle Alejandro and his children and grandchildren. But Bruno mentioned that he was applying for a new job, and that Laura and Gabriel would go to school there.

And, with me?

"That means I have to leave Keith," I said in a slow tone, losing my appetite in what seemed to be quicker than I imagined.

Bruno just let out a sigh, picking up his coffee mug. "You'll find love again. If Keith's really the one, long distance will work out for you guys," Bruno then took a sip.

"No!" I exclaimed as Bruno gave me a stink eye the moment he heard my voice raise. 

"Shut up!" Bruno yelled in a soft tone and whisper out of annoyance. He put down his coffee mug and continued to write words over his page of paper. "Look, are you going to go or what? You have to, Mama bought the tickets for you. We're leaving in three days."

"But I can't just leave Keith, he helped me get back on my feet when you all abandoned me and left me with some sort of deadbeat-"

"Lance," Bruno warned in a cautious tone, putting down his pen and looking at me with his bloodshot eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept for ages. "Don't say that."

"But Bruno, I love him like I've never loved anyone before, he's special," I tried to reason while Bruno scoffed, taking another sip from his hot coffee.

"That's what you said about the bitchy bimbos that moved across the street, and the girls in blue bikinis in Cuba, and some girl you met at a karaoke bar, and a waiter that you couldn't get the name of right, and-"

"Stop it, Bruno," I told him, trading a glare at him. "You loved you job here to the point that you would go over time almost every day by volunteer. You loved being a marine biologist, what's going on now?" I asked Bruno in a reasonable tone.

He put down his coffee mug, letting out a long sigh. His breath smelled like mouth sores and strong coffee at the same time, it almost made me reek. "Wanna know the real reason?" Bruno asked me in an angry tone. "Our beach house is gonna be taken down. The beach house with all the memories? It's because Uncle Alejandro is sick, and he's bed ridden with bills all day and as your mom's favorite sibling, she wants to help. And you're gonna have to get a job, too. We're pitching in for Uncle Alejandro, even Laura and Gabriel want to pitch in and sell homemade popsicles, and hot chocolate during the winter," Bruno said while he flipped the page of his stack of papers.

I gasped, remembering when I visited Uncle Alejandro over the summer. As my favorite uncle, he was always told me wonderful stories. One day we were visiting, on the last day while we were going back to America, he fell ill, and since then, we could not do much but pay for the remainder of his hospital bills. 

While remembering Uncle Alejandro, falling to the floor in his own beach house, I was suddenly reminded of Keith. Sitting on the kitchen floor, a knife in his hand, a gaping wound on his wrist and arm. Both were in pain, and now, both were in need of me.

*The Next Morning*

I was sitting on the kitchen table, early in the morning, with a banana peel on my left and empty yogurt cups on my right. Bruno had left to go to sleep an hour ago, but now, I was not able to close my eyes, afraid that I might fall down to the floor, in pain, in pain like the people who need me. Like Keith, and Uncle Alejandro. 

I wanted to go to Cuba, I wanted to go back and swim on the beach, letting the waves crash against me. I wanted to hear Uncle Alejandro's tall tales and real events that he tells while I gather around in a circle along with the rest of my cousins. I wanted to go back to Cuba, but not in this kind of situation, and not in this kind of pressure.

But remember when Hunk was about to leave? When Pidge was having her own troubles she decided not to go to the meeting one day and everyone got worried? When Keith slit his own arm? When Shiro left to go and serve? When Allura broke down into tears in front of me?

I guess, it was about time I have my own kind of situation. I grabbed a granola bar for the road, walking back into my room and saw my baseball cap sitting on the dresser. I picked it up, and took a single look in the mirror. "You got this, Lance," I said, breathing in as I twisted it over my head.

I looked back at Keith, who had gotten up from his slumber like a sleeping beauty with the messiest hair, and stood next to me in front of the dresser, trying to comb the tangles in his hair.

I smiled, standing behind him while I ran my fingers through his hair. I held back my tears, knowing that I've come up with a decision. "Keith? Babe?" I asked in a sweet tone.

"Yeah?" Keith responded quickly while our hands touched while fiddling through his hair.

God, I loved him...

No, I love him....

"Remember when I broke down over the phone and told you to wait for me at any cost?" I asked Keith who nodded slowly, soon removing his hands from his hair, and pressing them against the top of the drawer. "Do you remember, how I said I'll come back no matter how much the time would be?" I asked Keith, who fell silent. I felt nerves fly all over my stomach, and I knew what was going to happen. "Because I-"

"I know what's gonna happen," Keith muttered. "Don't touch my hair," Keith snapped, causing me to retract my hands from his hair, and folding them behind my back. Keith grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the room, while I quickly followed.

I did not get to say any goodbyes to my family, I did not need to tell them that I was leaving, because Keith already knew, and I already knew, I was going to see them again, and they would be the only thing I would be able to see again.

I decided, already, to go to Cuba on Veradero beach with my family.


	21. Little Kid Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kid Lance didn't have to go to Cuba, kid Lance didn't have to get a job, kid Lance didn't have to leave me

I rode with Keith on the motorcycle, onto the stumbling freeway, while I held onto him tight. I did not feel the same breeze, I did not feel that same cool adrenaline on the way going back. I felt, sadness, depression, like everything around me was blue. "Keith?" I tried asking him, no response.

We exited the freeway, and started taking twists and turns while I held onto him. He was still silent, he was still unresponsive, and I wanted to yell at him to please answer me, or I would think that he had gone deaf. I wanted to do all those things, but I already broke him. "Keith? Can we talk about this? Please?" I begged and pleaded towards him, bugged him until he would turn the motorcycle over out of anger, but there was nothing.

Nothing I could do to change Keith's mind, our happy fun roller coaster was fun while it lasted, but like everyone else that I've loved, he had to go, too. But I wanted to go to Cuba to feel like I have use. Uncle Alejandro is alone, all of his children and grandchildren are scattered all around the world. Spain, France, Canada, China, literally everywhere. He only had us left, everyone else refused to go. 

I'm sorry, Keith, I'm not sure if I'll ever come back. Because if I do, I won't come back the same.

We took one last turn while I reached the old, broken down house of my nightmares. I got off the motorcycle, taking off the blue helmet from my head, and handing it to Keith who kept his helmet on, and got off of the motorcycle parked in our driveway. "Keith, please can we talk about this?" 

"Talk about what? The fact that you're gonna leave?" Keith asked in an angry tone, muffled by his helmet.

"Keith, my Uncle's sick, and I'm gonna have to-"

"Look, Lance, Maria already told me everything. She told me about the plans to go to Cuba, but you had a choice to either stay here with your friends or go with them," Keith said in a slightly angered tone. "I wasn't enough, wasn't I?"

"No, Keith, you're more than eno-"

"Am I, Lance? Am I more than enough? Because if I were you wouldn't be catching a flight to Cuba and I wouldn't have to be saying my last goodbyes to you," Keith began to yell, throwing his arms in the air, dropping the helmet crashing against the pavement. 

I was silent, why was he right? I wanted to go to Cuba, but not like this.... "What else did Maria tell you?" I asked Keith in a low tone. I knew I could not go against how he felt. It was my fault, it was my fault, but it was too late for me to change my mind. 

"She gave me these pictures of you. You told me how she might embarrass you with baby and kid photos, right?" Keith asked, taking out three old Polaroid photos with dates from years ago written at the bottom. The first one was me as a baby, the next one was me in Gabriel's clothes, sliding down a green slide. The last one was me during my kindergarten graduation with a great big smile on my face, while I was wearing a blue gown and cap. "Tell me Lance, if you ever come back, are you gonna be this kid? Or a grown up?" 

"I-I don't know, Keith I'm not-"

"Just answer the damn question, Lance," Keith muttered, putting the photos back in his pocket. "If you ever come back, are you gonna be this kid? Or a grown up?"

It took me awhile to ask myself Keith's question. I was not going to be a kid, I was going to have to get a job, I was going to have to do all these things normal adults have to do that I never wanted to do in my life. "A grown up...," I said in a quiet voice, almost sounding like a whisper.

I watched as Keith removed his helmet from his head. I watched to see that Keith had red and puffy eyes, with streaks of tears running down my face. "I like the kid Lance better," Keith said, as his voice cracked and tears began to fall out of his eyes. "Kid Lance didn't have to go to Cuba, kid Lance didn't have to get a job, kid Lance didn't have to leave me..," Keith began to sniffle and sob while he stood there.

I knew I could not do a single thing. I could not touch him, I could not pull him into a hug, I could not kiss him, because all of this was my fault. Screw it, I tried telling myself. Screw it.

I ran up to him, pulling him into a tight hug so that he could not escape my grasp. "Keith, Keith listen to me," I tried to say in a soothing voice and Keith's sobs only grew louder. "Keith I love you, I love you until my heart's fire burns out, which will be never. I'll come back, I promise...," I tried to tell him while I rubbed my hands against his back.

"But you won't be the same...," Keith said as his voice cracked. "And even if you try to be the same as you were, your showing me a fake you..," Keith said, following by a sniff. "I already lost Shiro, and I know he's gonna come back different. He may not be the lovable Shiro we all think he is. He may not be the same 'Watch your language' Shiro we know. He might come back cussing like hell and I don't know what's gonna happen to you, Lance!" Keith yelled in my ears, gripping tightly onto my arms. "I'm not ready to let you go... not this soon...."

"Keith, I'm here for three days, but I don't want to leave on a bad note," I told Keith, as I held onto him tight. "I love you, and I'll message you and call you every day. When I wake up in the morning, before I go to bed, I'll ask you what time it is over there, everything," I told Keith.

All he did was release me from my grasp, and grabbed his helmet, looking at me with a glare, and bloodshot eyes filled with pain. "You forgot about your family in two months, you can forget about me in two days," Keith said before reviving up his engine on his motorcycle, and driving off like a gallant hero that rides off into the sunset.

I lost him.

That was my last chance.

I walked into the broken down house, and found myself inside the depressing little building that I wanted to call a basement that I was held captive in. Just three more days, two more nights here, I'll be gone.

I won't forget Hunk, either, him being through thick and thin with me ever since kindergarten was like a dream come true. I won't forget Pidge, the techno nerd I wish I could be, and someone like her would not need school, just science. I won't forget Allura, I'll see her every single time through the laughs and the smiles of Laura, it's like she never left. I won't forget Shiro, one of the best pilots in history, his unforgettable stories and experiences in which a metal arm would only make him stronger.

Last but definitely most, I will never forget Keith Kogane. The man who pulled me out of an endless black hole sucking me into oblivion with just one light tug, bringing me back to the light as we explored the stars together. The same person who made me forget about all of my problems by just a single chuckle. The man who I would die for in general, and who will be etched in my brain and at the front of my memory line for as long as I can remember how to breathe. I am in love with Keith, I want to be able to be in love with Keith, and to be happy with him without all of these conflicts.

"The hell were you? You've been disappearing for the past two months, and you think I wouldn't notice?" I heard a voice, sounding like my dad's. I could never be so sure, he never sounded concerned for me in my life. Hell, I don't think he's ever cared for me. 

"Well, the good thing is that in three days you won't have to see me again," I told my dad in an angry tone. I turned around to see him, looking similar to Bruno when he was buried in work. Except, he was buried in beer cans and wine coolers, he was addicted with alcohol and drugs after I was born. Maria and Dante told me stories about when dad was normal, and happy.

He looked at me with a sober look, almost like he was like that, excluding the happy part. "Lance I know you don't think highly of me-"

"Highly? I hate you!" I screamed at my dad, trying to let out all my anger on him. "You separated me from my siblings and made every aspect of my childhood a living hell!" 

"Hey, don't yell at me like that I'm trying to change here!" My dad yelled, softer than usual, but his feelings were louder over his drunk slurs. "Now what the fuck is the point now that your leaving in three days? Cuba? Veradero beach?" 

I stood there, stunned. "How did you-"

"Oh come on, that's the only place we went on vacations to! It was like a second home to you, you've been wanting to stay there since forever!" My dad yelled at me. "And what's your friend's name, Hunk? Yeah what about him? Just gonna leave him for some country where you gotta have a fresh start? You probably have friends there, you have friends everywhere you go. And that kid with the motorcycle, what was his name, Keith? He probably has no one but you! I have no one but you now!" My dad continued to yell.

"Then that's your fault," I muttered, walking towards my room. "Mama wanted you to change, she wanted the best for you. But you continued to go on and sneak drugs and alcohol in her bedroom! She was right to leave you!" I yelled at my dad as we were feet and feet apart, but the volume that we heard each other did not change a single bit. 

"Lance, I know, I've been bad ever since you've gotten here, I'm the one who got you in depression, and now, I need to get you out, just stay," my dad pleaded in a desperate voice, it almost scared me. 

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" I asked him, and before he could open his mouth, I interrupted. "Don't give me that bull crap about wanting to change. I remember growing up without a dad, and on Father's Day, you were never there, and I was judge by all of my classmates for making a card for my mom instead."

"Lance, don't act like such a kid again! I want you to grow up! Grow up better than me!" My dad exclaimed, sounding almost thoughtful, but not quite.

"I'll grow up better without you," I snapped at him, and opened the door to my room. "I'll grow up better in Cuba," I said, entering my room, and slamming the door loudly. There was nothing but silence. Pure, silence.

I didn't want a second chance that could happen in three days when for more than three years he treated me like I was not his son. I wanted Keith, I wanted Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Coran. I wanted them all with me. I didn't want to grow up, I didn't want to do things on my own, I need people. I wanted to be a little kid Lance again...


	22. Laughter, Resemblance, Gravel, and Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laughter is the best medicine
> 
> You remember things easier if you see the resemblance
> 
> Gravel helps weigh things down
> 
> One single rock? What would that be?

"Hey, Hunk, how are you?" I asked on the phone, sitting on my springy and hard bed while I held the phone to my ear. I was calling Hunk, to tell him my goodbyes, to tell him that I'm gonna miss him, tell him all of these things I wish I didn't have to do. 

"There's something wrong with the atmosphere of your voice," Hunk said in a tone of concern. As my best friend, I was sure he'd know. I couldn't sugar coat the truth anymore, I couldn't do anything.

"Hunk, I wish I could tell you in person, but I'm busy packing," I told him over the phone.

"Lance? You've been avoiding me for the past three days. Like to tell me what's going on?" Hunk asked over the phone. "And packing for what? College isn't until another month," Hunk responded as I bit my lip. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to cry with Hunk on the other end of the line.

"Hunk, today I'm going to...," I trailed off, covering my mouth as I inhaled deeply, already feeling tears well up in my eyes. I was shaking, I didn't know how else to tell him. "Remember Uncle Alejandro?" I asked Hunk, choking down my sobs down my throats. 

"Oh yeah!" Hunk exclaimed energetically. "Your uncle that had really good stories. Like the guy with the glass eye! That was great, what's wrong with him?" Hunk asked.

"Hunk..," I winced in pain, digging my fingernails into my palms, to the point where I was about to bleed. "Buddy....," I tried to keep going. I needed to get through with this. I had to sugar coat it, I couldn't just rip off the bandaid, I needed to let it go little by little. Hunk is sensitive, he's been through a lot of things, and I can't just give him the news that I was about to go in just hours. "Uncle Alejandro's sick, and, the beach house is gonna be destroyed if someone doesn't pay his hospital bills and the bills for the house, and...," I could no longer hold it back as a single tear left my eye, and soon more came out of my eyes, falling out of my eyes like rain from a cloud. "Hunk I'm gonna go tonight. I'm gonna go to Veradero and I'm not sure if I ever come back... I just wanted to tell you that, you were my best friend, and the only person I can trust with a full heart since kindergarten. I could tell you everything, and I want us to still be friends, I don't want us to start avoiding each other like we never met or we never took a bubble bath together when we were kids and..." I was engulfed in my sobs, and my cries louder than an eagle screech. I wanted to say all the things I wanted to towards Hunk, but there were not enough hours in a day. There were not enough hours for me to tell him all these things before I take a flight to Cuba.

All I heard from the phone was the last thing I would expect from Hunk, the last thing I would expect from this moment. A laugh, a kind laugh that I felt immediately stopped my gross sobbing, and turned into quiet tears rolling off my cheeks. "Lance, don't worry about it. Don't cry, anyways. Laughter's the best medicine. It may hurt me, just a little bit, but by laughing I hope it would at least make you feel better," Hunk said over the phone, laughing after his sentence. "Lance do you remember six grade camp?" Hunk assed in a curious tone.

"Yeah," I sniffed, wiping my eyes with my sleeve. "You were sick, so you couldn't go," I told Hunk who continued to laugh over the phone.

"Yeah, and you told me that week felt like a year without me," Hunk said in a cheerful tone, as if he was almost unaffected by everything he was saying. "But I knew you were gonna come back unharmed, and I was right! Everyone got a scratch, a bruise, poison ivy and other things, except for you!" Hunk exclaimed. "Look, I know the time in Cuba is gonna be longer than a measly week at sixth grade camp. You'll probably meet some new friends, but I have faith that you'll come back in a jiffy," Hunk said, almost sounding like the most optimistic character in a child's cartoon.

"Hunk...," I trailed off as my lips began to quiver. I was short of breath, running out of words to say. "Your the bestest friend I'll ever find anywhere, your like a brother to me," I told Hunk over the phone, as his contagious laugh reached me, and I began to let out a weak chuckle.

"You should go be with your real brother, Lance," Hunk said, still managing to sound cheerful, it made me laugh again. "Call me when you land! Take a picture of the beach for me!" Hunk exclaimed before he hung up quickly.

I sighed in relief, my shaky thumb pressing on Pidge's number. It took a few rings, but she eventually did answer. I put the phone on speaker, not wanting to hear the gunshots of her video games over the other end of the line. I had the confidence to tell her, she said she was done crying over people, right? She won't cry, right? "Hey, Pidge, you know I'm gonna be leaving to go to Cuba in a few hours? I'm sorry for the short notice," I said.

Pidge paused her video game, holy crow I didn't think she would be able to do that. She paused the video game, there was nothing but silence for a few moments, and it got me scared. "You're leaving to Cuba? I mean, Hunk was about to go to New Zealand but you stopped him. Don't you think Hunk's gonna stop you?" Pidge asked after the silence.

"I called him. He said he knows I'm doing the right thing," I said as Pidge let out a dissatisfied sigh.

"Jeez, Hunk. To think he would be able to stop you. Well, too late now since your going in a couple of hours. What's your last words to me for a while?" Pidge asked as she clicked around on her computer, but the gunshots were not heard.

"Well, I uh," I was out of words, again. My tongue was tied by a fifteen year old. How could she be so casual about this? "Thanks, for all of the memories you made with me. Thanks for being my friend, thanks for that pasta night at your house. Thanks for, just being Pidge. You know, we're weirdos together. Antisocial person and depressed person, all in a little Mental Institution we call a gathering place. I'm glad I was one of your first friends, and I'm glad I was to know someone as cool as you."

There was it again, the few moments of silence from Pidge. "It's not, Lance of you to say all those things from the top of your head. Your illiterate," Pidge said, as I could not help but laugh at Pidge's small remark at me. "And, you reminded me of Matt, when he wasn't around all the time. You know, a Matt when we were kids, when he didn't have to grow up. He had work, and he kinda stopped acting like a brother once I got into high school," Pidge said.

"Yeah, I know that older brother feeling," I said, remembering when Bruno approached me with a stack of papers probably taller than Laura. When he told me about the flight to Cuba, when he told me about Uncle Alejandro, and the beach house in Veradero. "It sucks," I told Pidge.

"Yeah it does," Pidge responded. "Also, can you bring me back some gravel? I need it to weigh down my stuff and make the weight even when I'm trying to build a machine," Pidge said casually.

"Wait," I began, trying to process what Pidge was saying. "How are you so sure that I'm coming back? And how come you want gravel from Cuba? Don't you, oh I don't know, get gravel at a Home Depot?" I asked Pidge.

"Well..," Pidge began, her pitch of voice raising. "I mean, I can brag about it. I can use it for science projects and say that the gravel was imported from Cuba and sound like a fancy rich kid. I could fool Rover a couple times, too," Pidge said with confidence. "And I know what's the deal. You're gonna come back no matter what. Even though your family's in Cuba, your best friend and your boyfriend I'm pretty sure you'll love till you die, whatever cheesy couples think of each other, blah blah blah blah," Pidge went on and on, and at this moment, I realized that I haven't called Keith yet. I needed to talk to him, tell him that I still love him. That I would send him postcards every day and texts and that I will never forget him. 

"I love Keith," I blurted out loud, trying to keep my thoughts of Keith in my head. I couldn't, I needed to tell someone or else I would think that I was going crazy. 

Then there was that awkward silence between Pidge and I. "Your disgusting, Lance," Pidge muttered under her breath, and I could hear loud gunshots over her computer, as she continued to play her video games. "I'll talk to you later. Have fun in Cuba!" She exclaimed before hanging up abruptly. 

I found myself accidentally calling Allura instead of Keith, but it was sure that I needed to talk to her, too. "Hello?" She asked on the phone. 

"Hi! Allura, I just wanted to tell you that..," I trailed off, remembering when she showed up at my doorstep and I started to misinterpret her as Laura. "...I wish that I could have talked to you more. I wish I could have gotten to known you. You were so kind, and kept everything in organization when we were all being wild things and you made us normal. I'm going to Cuba in just hours, and I'll tell you when I land if you want. Shiro once told me you liked conch shells and thought of them to be cool how you can listen to the ocean through them. Veradero has a bunch! And if you want I-"

"Lance," Allura interrupted over the phone. 

"Y-Yeah?" I stuttered, balling my left hand into a fist. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked out of worry over the phone.

"Bring me back a conch shell! If you can, of course. But are you sure your coming back? I mean, at least you may forget me. I talked to you the least, and last," Allura responded with doubt.

"I guess that makes us dubby doubter buds," I said over the phone, letting out a laugh. "Remember when I said you reminded me of my niece?" I asked Allura over the phone.

"Oh, yes! Laura! You showed me a picture of her on your phone, I don't quite see the resemblance," Allura said in a bewildered tone.

"I won't forget you, because every time I see Laura, I see you. And it's not your complexion or your face that reminds me of her when I see you, it's your personality. Both of them are unforgettable, and I'll find you a good conch shell," I told Allura in a calm voice, careful not to cry, careful not to let it all out on Allura.

"You are as bold as my father once was," Allura said, letting out a long sigh of sadness. "He cared about others and put himself last, he was selfless. And he was there for me when I needed consoling, and he understood me, even though he was a man not so great with words," Allura said. "Oh! Shiro's calling! Have a great time in Cuba, Lance! Don't forget!" Allura exclaimed before abruptly hanging up.

For a while, it took me a long pause before I could attempt to call Keith. I wanted to tell him so many things, things I'm not sure I can even say. I just didn't want him to be mad at me, I wanted to patch up what I had with him before I left. I didn't have much time. My luggage was already packed, everything was stripped from my room, and it looked just like when I first got here. I've always hoped to leave this place, but not on such a bad note.

Before I could hit the call button the moment I wanted to talk to Keith, I felt my phone vibrate in my hands. Above the time and my battery percentage, was a message from no other than, Keith.

Keith <3:  
I'm outside, take the rock I gave you with you.


	23. K.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If these were your final moments, what would you be thinking of?
> 
> Who is the one person you wish to save you?
> 
> Where is that one person?
> 
> Did you get a flash of heaven?
> 
> Or did you hear the crackling fire of hell?

Of course, without hesitation, I grabbed the rock sitting on my bed, stuffing it in the pockets of my jeans, and running out of my room with hope and adrenaline burning in my chest.

"Is Lancey Lance gonna go off and have an adventure with his funky bunch again?" I heard my dad ask sarcastically.

I glared at him as I stood at the door. "Whatever Scooby Doo bootleg on drugs your watching, it's not whatever I'm doing," I told my dad in the same sarcastic voice. "I'm not leaving yet," I said, opening the door to see Keith still wearing his black biker jacket, red shirt, and black pants. His hair was messy, he reeked, and there were bags under his eyes. Even though, I still loved him nonetheless.

"L-Lance, I...," Keith was trembling, shaking, and it was the summer while he looked like he was in the Artic. "I'm sorry I don't know what to do without you so I panicked! I panicked, I panicked, I....," Keith trailed off, his eyes wide and crazy while he stood within three to five feet away from me. 

"Keith, did you camp out of my house for three straight days?" I asked Keith, referring to the grasses in his hair, and the motorcycle still in the exact same spot in the driveway. "Did you eat? Drink water? Did you do any of the basic needs for you to survive?" I asked Keith.

Keith just let out a dry cough before nodding. "I did camp out here," Keith muttered while looking down at the ground in shame. "I was waiting for you, t-to come out of the house, so I could apologize, I couldn't bring myself to go in there so I...," Keith began to shake, and painful tears came out of his eyes. "Everyone looked at me weird, they looked at me like I was some sort of stray, they even tossed pennies at me like I was a wishing well. It reminded me of... it reminded me of the...," Keith trailed off and ran up towards me, breaking down into a hurtful sob, and crashing into my chest. 

"Keith?" I asked in a whispery tone, I just wanted to make him feel better, but he looked like he was in such pain. I was scared, I was about to leave, but Keith was hurt, and broken. 

"Lance, my dad left when Shiro was nine and I was a baby. We built that shack together and before the shack we were on the streets. We went to school, but everyone looks at us since we had tattered clothing. We gave each other haircuts, we did all of these things together even when the whole world would look down at us," Keith tried to explain, his voice muffled while he buried his face in my chest. I could not say a word, I didn't want to interrupt Keith. "Shiro was important to me, and by the time he first left, the shack was finished, and I lived in it alone for months," Keith said in a shaky voice. "The second time he left is for a whole year, and, and it doesn't feel so bad. Because you were there, Lance. I don't...I don't want to be alone again...," Keith said while he clutched onto my shoulders and pulled himself closer to me, to the point that I could feel his own heart beat against mine. 

"Keith, I'm sorry I never knew," I told Keith, and bit my lip. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go and leave Keith in a broken mess. I had to, though, it was too late to turn back, it was too late to go back on my decisions. "I love you Keith, and I'll never forget you. Even if I'm probably thousands of miles away from you I want to protect you, I want to be closer to you, but..," I couldn't continue what I planned to say. Words were gone from my mouth in the blink of an eye. 

"Lance," Keith began, as he was still crying on my back. "I just wanted to tell you, to not end up like Shiro and I," Keith paused as m eyes widened with realization. "Go b-be with your family, people that you can depend on, I don't want you to be lonely. I want you to be happy," Keith said, and pulled away from the hug. 

I looked at him, letting out a sorrowful smile. There were tears in his eyes, falling down his face out of shrill pain from a horrid past, yet he smiled, too. I wanted to go back to Cuba, I've always wanted to go back to Cuba. But now, it just didn't seem right. Keith was telling me to go, Keith was telling me that it was okay, but it only made me want to stay even more. "Why did you tell me to bring the rock?" I asked out of curiosity, taking the rock out of my pocket, putting it in the palm of my hand, extending it towards Keith.

He took out his knife, and grabbed the rock from me. I remembered the words 'Purple' were carved at Pidge's party. The night where I realized my feelings for Keith by touching the palm of his hands, by holding his hand in a dark backyard. I had a plate of pasta, he had just a soda, and all of this happened until he ran off. 

Keith carved a single letter onto the other side of the rock, and gave it back to me. It was just a simple K. "K for my name, K for kiss, I don't know what else to say about it, but it's just a reminder of me. Don't forget me Lance, and... and come back?" Keith asked, handing the rock back to me. Our fingertips touched as I did. I wanted to hold his hand again, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to be closer to him, and I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to stay with him even if he was telling me all of these things, telling me that it was okay. 

 

But I still had to go, I still had to leave, it was too late, it was all too late. "Give me a goodbye kiss?" I asked Keith, as without hesitation, he pressed his lips against mine. We stood there, on the porch with a bittersweet kiss. It was gentle, passionate, I felt a twinge of hope rise in my chest. Just a single thought that it would be assured that I would come back the same, the same kid Lance that Keith wanted me to be. 

I released from the kiss, and Kid looked at me with red cheeks and wide eyes. "I, uh, better get going," Keith said, looking off to the side, and hopping on his motorcycle. He had a slow start as the engine coughed, but he began to speed back on his way.

I went back to my house, when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. 

Dante: Hey, Lance! Can you get some Splenda for Ma? It's for her coffee. She can't go on plane rides without it.

I responded with a simple 'K' as I stared down at the rock. I decided to go walk to a grocery store called Altea's Goods, whatever that's supposed to mean. It was the closest grocery store, to my house, and in walking distance. I didn't want to bother Hunk and ask him to drive me. Besides, Dante was going to pick me up later in the day, I could use a walk after what happened today. 

As I was walking, I tried to replay all of the scenarios in these two months where I made the best memories with my newfound friends. I remember, in front of this mailbox was where I crashed into Keith and Shiro, and for the first time, I saw that Keith obviously wanted to kill me. I thought it was deranged, and he had to be the last person I expected myself to ever kiss.

But there we are, ending up together, and now, we're going to be thousands of miles apart, and it was because of my decision. I saw the street signs, I could see Allura sitting on that bench, tearing up while I hallucinated and mistook her for Laura. I'll miss Allura, I'll miss her British accent and such. 

As I continued to take a trip down memory lane, I passed by the park, where I sat on a bench, coincidentally next to Keith, where I found his knife on the ground, when he asked me about the headphones that I assumed he stole. I should have thanked him instead, I should have hugged and kissed him instead...

I walked passed it, averting my eyes from the park and found myself exiting the neighborhood, and entering an area filled with stores and alleyways. There was one more familiar place I found myself looking at before I reached the grocery store.

It was the narrow alleyway; small, filled with trash and prone to disaster. Not to mention the graffiti on the walls and pieces of broken glass and metal. There were pieces of stone on the floor, kind of looked like a murder scene.

That's what it looked like with the naked eye. For me, it was special. For me, it showed a significance of bonding and friendship. The day he gave me this rock that I held in my hands, the day a mouse crawled on his arm and he didn't have a panic attack, the day that we got along, and the day that he didn't want to punch me in the face. The day I finally saw him smile, the day I first heard him laugh, and he hasn't laughed in what he told me to be years.

Then after me, he started smiling and laughing like he never stopped, like he was right on track with his happiness, like he should be. It was always warm and cozy when he smiled and laughed, and when I was the cause of it. It made me feel at home, even during the times when I wasn't at home, and we were just standing around, I crack a joke and he laughed.

I miss this, I'm going to miss this, and I felt myself want to go run into that alleyway and pull Keith into a tight hug. I wanted to stay, I wanted to have a beach picnic with him, I wanted to sleep over at his house and watch scary movies. I wanted to go back to the Olkarion Forest at Firefly Cliff and yell out that I loved him again. I wanted to do all of these things with him, I wanted to be close to him, feel his heart beat, hold his hands, but now there was going to be a thousand mile gap, between him and me, the only hope I have of him not forgetting me is postcards and text messages over a phone.

I wanted him to be in my arms, I wanted to see him wearing my shirt, his smile, his laugh, his everything, his crude humor, his stupid mullet, his knife, his fingerless gloves, his slowly healing scars, I wanted to see Keith one last time before I go off to Cuba.

I stood my place, right by the alleyway, when I noticed the big turquoise letters over the grocery store. Altea's Goods. Then I remembered, one other day when Allura had called me. She was messed up over the Shiro thing, and she told me the exact grocery store her father got murdered on his way. 

It was Altea's Goods...

My eyes widened in shock, and I started running for my life in the opposite direction when out of nowhere, from the corner of my eyes, I saw a dark figure in a purple mask on the opposite side of the alleyway. I felt my knees wobble in fear, I still needed to see Keith, I still needed to see my family and tell them that I was sorry. I made the decision to stay, to stay with them, not to die here, not now, not ever. 

Sweat beaded on my forehead, I knew that I was not fast enough when I heard the swift footsteps behind me. I heard the cock of the gun, I knew it was too late. I tried ducking my head to avoid the shot, trying to run in a different direction, going from left to write to get his aim confused. 

But it was all too late. 

He didn't aim for my head he aimed for my back.

I felt the sharp pain on my back, as I stopped running. I was in the middle of the road, suffocating in attempt to stay alive. Blood flowed out of my mouth, my vision was blurring and darkening. "K-Keith...," I sputtered out. He was not there to break my fall this time, he was not there to save my life.

I was falling in an endless pit of pain as my knees shattered against the asphalt. A car was in front of me, no, a motorcycle. Its lights flashing in my eyes. I just let out a weak laugh before my head crashed against a pool of blood. "Keith....," I managed to articulate, as the pain surged through my body.

And in my final moments, I could only think of him. And in my final moments, I truly did want to stay...


	24. A Reality Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hated red...
> 
> ...I never thought you'd go to prison
> 
> You hated me...
> 
> ...Where am I?
> 
> Remember me....
> 
> ...Never forget me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Quite vulgar language, alternate realities

That day, that exact time, that day my world flew into the sun, and obliterated into pieces. After I left Lance's house, I decided that I needed to get some food for the house. Shiro always bought the groceries, but now I have to do my own thing. 

Before I did that, I decided to go to places to get my mind off of Lance. I barely know how to use my phone except for calling and texting people, I wasn't gonna last. I needed a mind escape, I needed something.

I needed Lance...

I revved up my motorcycle and found myself in front of Hunk's house. It was a light, beige house with a front garden filled with various flowers, roses and lilies. 

"If I'm not there, or if I'm not responding, just go to Hunk! He'll make literally anyone feel better." I could still hear Lance's voice in my head, talking to me, as if he was still sitting behind me on my motorcycle. As if he wasn't catching a flight to Cuba, as if he was still here with me.

I missed him, I wish he didn't have to leave, but I wanted him to be with his family, I didn't want him missing out on an opportunity I never had. I never knew my mom, neither did Shiro. Then one day, my dad just disappeared, for us to fend on our own, for us to live as the mystery kids on the streets.

Would Lance have thought of me differently if I said that? 

Would he have never dated me?

Would he have never loved me?

I ignored all these things the moment I watched someone in a black and yellow striped shirt and pants with flip flops on. "Oh, Keith what are you doing here?" Hunk asked with a concerned voice, getting down from his house and walking towards me.

"I'm worried about Lance...," I said as Hunk just let out a long sigh.

"Keith, I know how you feel. It's never the same when they're on the phone. Look, but you gotta remember some things. Lance is happy, he's with his family, he won't be homesick, the list could go on," Hunk said proudly with a gleaming smile on his face. 

I still didn't understand how he was so optimistic, and probably I will never understand why. "Lance told me that even if you asked him to eat a leech he would do it. Why didn't you use that kind of power to convince him to stay?" I asked Hunk.

He just looked around, avoiding my eye contact. Was I scaring him? "The same as you, Keith," Hunk said before shrugging his shoulder. "I wanted him to be happy, and he's missed his family for a long time, he deserves to live with them happily ever after, even if it means replacing us," Hunk said in a depressed tone, but still with a smile on his face. 

"Yeah, I guess your right...," I muttered, looking down on the ground.

"Me? He'll forget, Pidge, he'll forget. Allura, Shiro, Coran? He'll forget," Hunk said, which began to depress me. "But you Keith? To him you sounded unforgettable."

My eyes widened in shock as I looked up at Hunk with one eyebrow raised. "I-I'm sorry, what?" I asked, blinking repeatedly.

"Come on, Keith, you know Lance isn't good at remembering things. He's only good at remembering things when it comes to you. And, his family, of course. Your all he ever talks about," Hunk said. "He can recall the memory of when you first met when he couldn't even remember that I was making him a pastrami sandwich last night."

"Well, I...," I trailed off, remembering the rock in his hands. Rock can turn into other things, rocks can morph, I needed to give him a farewell present. I have a few hours, I can still go to Altea's Goods and get him something there. They have a jewelry section, does he like bracelets? Watches? 

No, I need to get him a promise ring with all the money I literally have. Screw the food I can just ask Hunk to make me something, I needed to get Lance a promise ring. I wanted him to never forget me, I never wanted to forget him. My first kiss, my first... everything!

"I gotta go, Hunk. And can you make me pastrami tomorrow?" I asked, hopping onto my motorcycle while Hunk nodded, giving me the same salute as he did to Shiro, except he wasn't sobbing, except he wasn't sad, except he wasn't saluting to a guy that would he gone for a year.

I put on my helmet, driving off and out of Hunk's neighborhood. I wanted to take my helmet off, my hair was bothering me with it on. I wanted to see Lance in a clearer view immediately, without a tint on my helmet, with my own eyes. I wanted to kiss him without this helmet blocking the way.

I made it too the grocery store circle, where I ran off to when Lance had confessed that he had depression to the group. He did hide it well, he was too happy, he seemed normal, I felt jealous of him then, he didn't suffer like the rest of us.

I drove through the area, trying to look for parking, when suddenly, I heard a gunshot. This place was prone to disaster, there was gang violence everywhere in the grocery store circle, popular for thievery and murder. I didn't care much about the gunshots, at least, usually. I was used to them, Shiro told me that dad used to own a gun, and in the desert was his own gun range.

"Woah woah woah woah!" I yelled as I saw the body of the victim of the gunshot was right in front of me. My headlights were turned on as I stopped right in front of it. The man kneeled in a pool of blood, he was shot in the back.

That man...

That man's hair was brown, blood coughed up from his mouth. He was still conscious, he was still alive. It took my a while to see who it was, my lights shone in his face, there was no way I could mistaken who the fuck it was.

The brown hair, the bloodshot blue eyes, the complexion, the crooked smile on his face even as he was dying. My heard wrenched, and I wanted to yell and screen, but I couldn't open my mouth. I could only stand there, as I removed my helmet, dropping it to the ground while I stared at him, I stared at him with horror and agony in my expression, I was shaking, and I was paralyzed.

"Keith....?" I heard the man say. It happened so quickly to the point that I couldn't say his name, I couldn't even think about it as I watched his head and body crash to the ground.

"Lance!" I managed to yell, with a lump in my throat. I knelt by him, trying to caress his cheek as I stared down at his wounded body. I watched my hands shake against his cold cheeks. He was knocked out, he still had to be breathing. I could not speak, I was out of words, I wanted to tell, I wanted to scream, but he was right there, in my arms, bleeding into the inevitable.

*A few Vargas later*

I sat in the hospital, waiting with my stomach churning. I remember running with him as nurses and doctors ran with him on a gurney towards the emergency room. I remember him wearing an oxygen mask, covered in blood, and blood, and blood, that was still stained on my gloves and fingertips.

I was shaking, I could hear my heart pounding as my mouth itched to yell, my eyes begging to cry. I wasn't going to cry as I sat in a seat, alone, no one else here but me.

I stared down at my hands, my fingertips and my gloves having Lance's blood stained on them. There was only one picture in my mind, one that I kept replaying back and forth. I was excited, I was happy, the first time I could ever be happy after those three days from camping outside of Lance's house, waiting for him to come out. I wanted to give him a promise ring, I was ready to give all the money I had left to him.

I remembered when I bought the computer for Pidge, I used up all of my money on that, but Shiro had helped me get a discount. I only thought about it for a few seconds, but I only ended up thinking about Lance.

I started yelling randomly in the hospital, stomping my feet on the ground, and pulling my hair with my hands. I heard countless people telling my to calm down, but I couldn't hear anything, I drowned out the noise, I could only see the image of Lance shot on the ground and I was only there in a matter of time.

He said my name.

At his dying breath, and what I hope wasn't his dying breath, he chose what he assumed to be his last words to be my name.

My name, out of all things.

Not Mama, not Dante, not Bruno, not Maria, not Kiara, not Laura, not Gabriel, none of his family members, it was my name. 

I continued to yell, and scream, at the verge of kicking over my chair, to the point that someone grabbed me by both of my arms. I hoped, I hoped it was Lance, had to be the only person right now that could calm me down. A Lance that was unharmed, that was smiling, that was holding me in his arms right now.

It wasn't Lance...

I turned around to see that it was just a normal doctor, accompanied by a nurse that escorted me out of the hospital. 

"No! I need to see him! I-I need to see Lance!" I tried yelling. I tried begging, and pleading, to the point that furious tears were spewing out of my eyes like volcanic lava. "Let me see him you fuckers! Did you kill him?! Did you kill Lance?!" I was going insane, I felt like I already lost it. I've gone for hours without seeing his face, I've waited patiently in a waiting room where the only source of entertainment was a news channel that had shown Lance's accident on there, and magazines about some sort of celebrity drama or how to loose weight in within three days, I stayed still. I stayed still until I finally broke, until I became deranged.

I needed Lance, I needed him to tell me that it was okay, that he would live, that when he would wake up he wouldn't go to Cuba and he would stay with me. When he would wake up, I want him to remember me, I want us to have a happy ending, or start a new chapter of our lives. The moment I was thrown out of the hospital, I realized how broken I was. My yelling stopped at the sudden hit of realization. I was broken, I was insane, I was deranged. 

I needed Lance I needed Lance I needed Lance, more than ever, I needed him at this exact moment. I leaned against the hospital building, hugging my legs as I rested my chin against my knees. I was shivering from cold in the summer, it was already night time. I don't think I can go back to the shack, not now, not when I get news from Lance's wellbeing. He was shot by a gang with purple masks, in the back, and fell on the road, saying my name before he lost consciousness.

He was shot by a gang with purple masks, in the back, and fell on the road, saying my name before he lost consciousness. He said my name, all he had in his pockets were his phone and his rock, there was blood all over the right side of his face, and his blue clothes stained in red.

He hated red when we first met, he hated me when he first met, now all he has is red all over him, and maybe he didn't want that... 

*Meanwhile...*

I woke up, in an unfamiliar hospital bed, an unfamiliar room. "K-Keith!" I yelled, immediately trying to sit up, but groaning in agony after pain was inflicted on my back. I quickly rushed back to my laying down position, where it was hard to breathe, and where I felt like I was suffocating.

I watched as a woman in white uniform walked in with a clipboard in her hands. "Hello, Mr. McClain? You've woken up, that's good," She said in a sweet voice.

"Where's...where's Keith? Is my family here? Any of my friends?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Well, none of your friends seemed to have checked up upon you, but a man that claims to be your father did ask to visit. He's here right now, do you wish to speak with him?" She asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Let him in...," I muttered under my breath. The nurse nodded, opening the door to a different man. He was my dad, brown hair and tan skin and such, but he had no stubble, his eyes weren't red and bloodshot, and I didn't smell any alcohol when he walked in.

The nurse then walked out, closing the door behind her as my dad had a smile on his face. "I'm glad your okay, Lance," he said, walking to my bedside. His teeth, they weren't crooked.

"I guess you weren't lying when you said you would change?" I let out a chuckle.

My dad looked surprised, shaking his head. "Changed? I've stayed the same ever since you got shot!" My dad exclaimed, as I looked at him, confused. He seemed happy, jolly, almost like a younger version of Santa Claus. 

"W-Wait, where's mama and the rest of them? Why didn't they come? How about my friends? Wh-What happened to them?" I asked my dad who just stroked my hair. I was terrified at his action.

"Wow, the shot really messed you up in the brain, didn't it?" My dad asked, shaking his head, taking a seat at my bedside. "The rest of the family them moved to Cuba three years ago. And your friends?" My dad asked. "Do you remember their names?" My dad asked, as I nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Coran, and Keith! My bo-"

"No, son!" My dad cut me off, letting out a hearty laugh. My dad never once has called me son, from what I recall. "You hated that group! I mean, they're hardly a group they hate each other! I have no idea who Shiro and Keith are, though, you never mentioned them. But you despised the rest," my dad said, putting his hands away from my head. "But I'm glad that you remember some names. Your making up a few, but that's alright, you'll learn," my dad said, before patting my head. 

Suddenly, I heard the rice pudding song that my mom lulled me to sleep with whenever I had nightmares, the first song I sang myself to sleep to when I first went to my dad's house, I was panicking, and crying in a bed I felt like it wasn't mine.

My dad always hated the rice pudding song...

"Ah, I love that song. It sure brings me back," my dad said before picking up the phone and holding it to his ear. "Bueno?" He answered to the phone with a long pause. "Okay, I'll see you there just give me fifteen minutes," my dad said before turning off his phone. "I have to go, Lance, there's a business meeting at my work. I'll see you in two hours," my dad said, before waving happily at me, and leaving my room.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself in a quiet voice, glancing at my clothes sitting on the edge of the chair. They were my clothes, washed and clean. My favorite green jacket, pair of blue jeans, grey sneakers, and a blue shirt. 

I got out of my hospital bed, first struggling to get up as I changed into a set of clothes. This wasn't my world, I couldn't have been knocked out for three years, that's impossible! And my dad needed at least five years to change if that were true. Who else would I hang out with besides these guys? Hunk's been my friend since kindergarten, there's no way something like that happened.

I had to leave my shoes untied, I couldn't tie them since my back ached so much. I needed to see the rest of them, I needed to see if I was dreaming or not. This had to be some sort of coma side effect, I'm not actually awake. I would know Keith and Shiro, my dad would at least know Keith, and he would know that Hunk was my best friend.

I was about to leave, with my shoes untied, and I had to constantly keep looking down on the ground, careful not to trip, careful not to fall, but each step I took, my back ached. I bit my lip to prevent myself from showing my pain, when I watched as the door opened. A man in a lab coat and orange hair and mustache had showed up.

No way...

Could it be..?

"Coran?" I asked in a feeble voice, looking up to see that it was indeed him.

"Why, I was going to ask you to call me Coran instead of Dr. Smythe, but yes, my name is Coran. You are my patient Lance McClain that...," Coran trailed off, staring at his clipboard with a confused expression on his face, lifting one of his bushy eyebrows. "That, suffered from a gunshot in the back, luckily avoiding the spinal chord but causing a gaping wound in the kidney, and having been in a coma for three days?" Coran asked.

"Uh, sounds about me," I said, sounding as confused as I was, and Coran sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. These doctor notes are always the hardest to read, even if it's my own writing," Coran muttered to himself, setting the clipboard on the table. "Well, I'm Mr. Smythe, call me Coran! I'm going to be your physical doctor that you'll have to be visiting weekly! I know, what a bore, but I've been told that my doctor's office smelled like coconuts, so that will happen every Tuesday!" Coran exclaimed excitingly. "Do you need help tying your shoes, Mr. McClain?" Coran asked me.

"Uh, yeah sure, thanks," I said, sitting back down on the chair where my clothes were as Coran tied my left shoe with quick hands. "Can I ask you a few questions?" 

"Yes, my degree in the medical is real," Coran said, pausing to look up at me. "You we're going to ask that, right?" Coran asked.

"N-No, I was gonna ask if it's normal, if I'm really confused where I'm at. Like, they say that my friend Hunk who I remember to be my best friend was someone I've despised for a while?" I asked Coran who just chuckled.

"Who knows? I also major in psychology, but your brain is still in a coma version that your brain makes that you believe to be your reality," Coran said.

"W-Wait, realities?" I asked Coran out of curiosity.

"Forget what I said. I had a patient who was obsessed with alternate realities. Your brain is creating some old mind escape. You weren't happy with your life here, so you made a universe where you were," Coran said, as he began to tie my other shoe.

"But, that other reality seemed so real-"

"I said off of the word reality, Mr. McClain. No going to a Mental Institution, not on my watch," Coran said cautiously. 

"Call me Lance," I said abruptly. "But do you know any of these names?" I asked Coran as he began to give a free ear to listen. "Hunk Garrett?" Coran shook his head. "Pidge or Katie Gunderson?" Coran continued to shake his head. "Takashi Shirogane?" Coran then shook his head. "Anyone named Allura?"

"Well..., she works as a grocer in Altea's Goods. I go there often to get my supply of hair gel. I don't know her much, but she's there. Not many people are named Allura," Coran said, as I sighed in relief. I was not going back to Altea's Goods, not after the incident.

"How about, Keith Kogane?" I asked Coran who let go of my now tied shoes and gasped.

"Why Keith Kogane was just released from prison today! Can you believe it? After three years for being a thief at a young age? How did you picture him in your dream?" Coran asked.

My eyes widened in shock, as I looked at Coran with a still body, unable to move. "My boyfriend...," I trailed off, while Coran only gasped louder, standing up and crossing his arms.

"No!" Coran yelled. "Your boyfriend? Out of all people?!" Coran exclaimed. "You choose a thief that went to prison and just got released the day you woke up?!" Coran exclaimed in horror. 

"I'm a thief! Thieves aren't cute!"

"You're a cute thief that stole my heart!" 

I remembered when we were in the shack, he stole my shirt and tried to play it off as his shirt, but then I saw my name on the back. I let him keep that shirt, but he still referred to himself as a thief. That was the Keith I knew, not the Keith that would ever be in prison for three years. "Why not?" I asked Coran. "He would be a thief that stole my heart?" I asked Coran with a smug look as I stood up.

Coran shook his head, and opened the door. "Remember, every Tuesday come here for physical and mental therapy! My full name is Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe if you need any contact information. Also, good luck on your search, your going to need it!" Coran exclaimed, as I slowly walked out of the hospital, limping with each step while Coran kept a hand on my shoulder for support, which, to be honest, kind of actually helped.

I found myself in white rooms of an unfamiliar hospital, walking out of the place where I sat on a bench, waiting for my dad to pick me up. I went on my phone that I found in my pocket, maybe my phone will give me a clue on who I am in this reality.

Nothing.

No notifications whatsoever. 

Really? After three days of me being unconscious nobody seemed to care? Wow, in this reality sucked. 

I looked at a couple of people in my contacts, a of my siblings with their same names, my dad on my top contact, already sending me a text that he's making tamales when he drives me home, I'm still unsure.

There were texts between me and Hunk, but just a few conversations. I was the one always texting him, calling him fat, calling him names and things I knew Hunk is sensitive to. I was his bully in this reality.

Instead, I saw where Hunk responded with a huge paragraph at the most recent text, and that was the day I went into a coma, three days ago. 

Hunk: I swear to god stop texting me you skinny ass son of a bitch or I will go to your house and shoot you quit pissing me off. I hope you die one day McClain, I hope you get what you fucking deserve you asshole. Go and eat shit.

I immediately dropped my phone to the ground, with my hands shaking. That wasn't Hunk, I wanted to go back to the house that I will now be glad to call my home. I wanted to go back to the old house where my dad was willing to change for me and I would be willing to go back home. I wanted to talk to Hunk, tell him I'm sorry, I'm sorry for treating him like shit. I wanted to go up to Pidge and play video games with her and apologize for always touching her stuff. I wanted to talk to Allura, and let her know that Shiro is always thinking of her, and to find someone I had things in common with and someone that I could treat like a sister. I wanted to talk more to Coran, who could fix my problems better said than done. I wanted to talk to Shiro, head his experiences and stories. 

I wanted to run into Keith's arms, lean on his shoulder, cuddle him, hold hands, kiss him on the lips

I missed all of them. I wanted to see their faces again, and I wanted to tell them that I took my friends for granted, and that I should have never left.


	25. Dear Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want you to come back...
> 
> ...I just want to see you again

I found myself, in front of that house again, where I stared at the porch, remembering when Lance and I said our goodbyes. Goodbyes for him going to Cuba, not him going to the hospital. Never did I think I would step here again, but here I am, standing at his porch the moment I got off my motorcycle.

I stared at the door, begging and wishing for Lance to be the one to come out, open the door, console me, tell me that he was okay so I wouldn't have to worry. I knocked on the door repeatedly and loudly, as if I was trying to punch to the ground. "Mr. McClain open up!" I yelled, while knocking on the door loudly. 

Eventually, he did open up, and I quit my knocking, putting my fists down and breathing heavily. He stared at me with confusion and shock. "Hey, are you the Keith boy? Lance's bo-"

"Yes!" I examined, as I continued to pant and catch for breath. "Do you know what happened to him?!" I yelled at Lance's dad as he nodded slowly.

"Yeah, the kid went to Cuba, is that why your so upset?" Lance's dad asked me while leaning against the doorframe wth his arms crossed.

"No!" I yelled. "He's in a coma, you didn't get the news?!" I asked Lance's dad, and his eyes widened in shock, before he shook his head.

"They probably told his mom and siblings, but like hell they'll tell me anything about Lance," Lance's dad muttered.

"I wonder why," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic as I spotted empty wine coolers scattered all around their couch. "But, he probably hated me, too...," I said hopelessly.

Lance's dad scoffed. "Hate you?" He asked, almost sounding offended. "Believe me, I wish I could make him shut up when he talked about your smile alone. He talked to himself in his sleep, how do you think he would hate you?" Lance's dad asked me.

"Keith..."

I remembered his voice, I remembered how he was weak and struggling to stay conscious, struggling to stay alive, and out of all names, it had to be mine. This was going to haunt me forever, at least until he wakes up. 

Why did this have to be the one thing on my mind?!

"Look, do you want to visit him, or not?" I asked his dad.

"Why do you care if I visit him or not?" His dad asked, slightly raising his voice. "It's not like I'm your dad or anything," Lance's dad snorted.

This guy pissed my off, I just needed to act calm, maybe Lance would have wanted me to act calm... "I can't visit him unless I have an adult with me. The last time I went there I was screaming and yelling to the point that I asked a doctor if he killed Lance," I said, looking down at the floor with embarrassment.

Lance's dad began to laugh loudly, most likely towards me and what I did. I felt a hand pat twice on my shoulder, as I looked up to see that he had a crooked smile on his face. One similar to Lance as he... never mind.... "If that were my boyfriend I'd do the same. Wanna take your motorcycle or my car?" Lance's dad asked me.

"W-Wait are you ga-"

"I'm half," Lance's dad smirked while he grabbed his keys. "And my car it is."

Lance's dad walked over to the car, and I just stood there, contemplating about what he said. What did half mean? "Ohhh," I finally said out loud, and followed Lance's dad into the car where I sat in the passenger's seat.

It was messy, but it looked like he tried to clean things up since the passenger seat was empty, but the back was filled with trash and junk while it reeled of an unfamiliar smell. I buckled my seatbelt, and looked out the window. "Ah, ready to go, kid?" His dad asked, as I nodded slowly.

I heard the engine rev up as Lance's dad drove at an alarmingly fast rate, to the point I had to question if he was sober or not. I clung onto the armrests as if my life was depending on it. I watched as we zoomed out of the neighborhood in three seconds, and he blasted the radio playing pop music that I hated with my life, but I decided to not move a single muscle as I clung onto the chair for dear life. 

I just wanted to see Lance, I wanted to feel his heartbeat, watch him breathe, tell him things I know he'll never hear, but I wanted to see that he still has a chance of living. I love him, and I don't want that love to go away. I wanted to be with him, sit at his bedside, never leave him as he tries to heal. 

Eventually, in what seemed like a flash, we got there, at the hospital, where I broke down, where I slept on the ground, where I just wanted to be as close to Lance as possible. I got down from the car, stuffing my balled fists into the pockets of my pants, as Lance's dad walked close to me, and walked up to a woman sitting behind the desk. "Hi, can we see Lance McClain?" his dad asked casually. 

The woman stared at him for a second, then nodded with a smile on her face. "He's on the first floor, and the first room to your right," the woman said.

"Thank you," I said quietly and followed to the directions the lady followed us. My hands were shaking in my pockets, and I just wanted to see Lance. I was scared with each single step I took. What if there's a flat-line the moment I walked in. what if his last moments are when I'm there? I opened the door, with my hands shaking vigorously.

There were flowers sitting on Lance's bedside, almost like he was dead already. There was even a stuffed toy shark, and a bunch of other things that I couldn't make sense of. There were cards, photos, this looked like a memorial. Then I saw him, the rise and fall of his chest, the steady continuous beeping on the heart rate. I saw his face, pale, his usually perfectly messy hair was in a different pattern. He breathed into an oxygen mask, and he seemed like he had a chance, I wanted him to have a chance to live, live with me.

I didn't give it a single thought as I bent by his bedside, holding his hand that was colder than ice while I watched the oxygen mask fog up as he took slow breaths. I broke into tears I felt his touch, the touch of someone that I wish wasn't Lance. He just wanted to go to Cuba, with his family, and live happy. He just wanted to help out his uncle, why didn't the guy shoot me instead?

"Lance...," I began, leaning my head against his chest. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms, telling me that it was all going to be okay, that he was going to say things to make me feel better, say all of the sweet things towards me that keep me alive. "It's me, Keith. I love you, and can you please come back to me? I miss you every single waking moment. I miss the stupid jokes you say, I miss all of the things that you make me feel, and when I saw you on the pavement like that it was just..," I trailed off, burying my face in my chest while I sobbed into hearing his heartbeat pressed against my ears. "I love you so much to let you go. I need you, and I need you to tell my that everything's gonna be okay. I wanna call you Lancey Lance, I wanna hold your hand and all that sweet stuff, I'll even take off my gloves like at Pidge's party. I just, I need you. I feel like I'm gonna die and you're the one in a coma..," I said. I wanted to burst out the rest of my feelings, all the pain I felt, but tears engulfed my words, creating a lump in my throat, like I was running out of breath, I was running out of words to say. 

"Keith," Lance's dad said in a warning tone. "Keith, calm down," Lance's dad said, while putting a hand on my shoulder.

"D-Don't touch me!" I yelled, and stood up, knocking the chair I sat in backwards. I looked at Lance's dad with an angry expression on my face. "I-I don't know what to do, I'm confused! What if you killed him?!" I yelled as I watched a group of people walk through the door, and I quit my yelling.

There was Lance's mom, all his siblings, and his niece and nephew. His aunt was missing, but then there I saw the shocked look on each of their faces. I saw Gabriel's, I saw a kid Lance in his face, a kid Lance that I wanted to stay with me. "Keith?" Laura asked in a little voice in wide eyes. "Keith, what's wrong?" 

"You're uncle's not waking up," I said, trying to be as calm as possible. I tried to not show my panic but my tears were flowing out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop it. I broke into an uncontrollable sob, while I began to quiver in tears in front of Lance's family. "That's what's wrong..."

I watched as Gabriel and Laura walked up towards me, hugging each of my legs. I remembered when I stood off to the side, and watched Lance reunite with his family, and Laura and Gabriel running up to him, but since he was too tall, they hugged his legs. I just wanted him to be happy, I just wanted him to be with his family now. I know, I was being selfish, and I wanted him to stay with me. I know, I was selfish for wanting him to be here.

But now, Gabriel and Laura trying to comfort me wasn't the same. I wanted it to be Lance, telling me that he would wake up, and telling me that he'll come back.

"Laura, Gabriel, come on. We'll let Keith have a little more time with Lance, okay?" I heard a voice that sounded like Kiara before Gabriel and Laura let go of my legs, and their entire family walked out the door. Maria stuck around to wave goodbye at me before she left.

I looked back at Lance, still laying still on the hospital bed, steady breathing, as I stood by his bedside again. "Lance?" I asked, in a soft tone while a tear landed on his hand. On his cold hand that didn't feel like Lance. His hand was always warm, and it made me feel loved whenever we touched. "Can you come back for me? Please? I love you," I said, pushing up his messy hair that covered his forehead, and kissed him gently on his forehead. Like in Disney movies, where the princess would wake up from a slumber, or something like that. I'm so desperate for Lance to wake up to the point I believe in princess movies.

I let go of his hand, I let go of him, as I slowly walked away from Lance's sleeping body. I wanted to stay longer, but I knew I was going to start a ruckus the moment I stayed a second long.

I ran out of the room, clutching onto my heart as it pounded rapidly. I leaned my head against the wall, wanting to bang my head over and over again until I would faint. I wanted to see Lance again, but it hurt seeing him in this condition.

I needed Lance, I needed him right next to me, conscious. I wanted to see him move, I wanted to hear him talk, and whenever he didn't, it didn't seem like Lance.

*Meanwhile, in an Alternate Reality*

My dad picked me up, or my so called das, and his car was clean, no junk, no nothing. I looked out the window to familiarize myself with this new world. I needed to find a way to get back to Keith, I needed to find a way to be with him again, apologize to my family, and apologize to my friends. 

I found myself in the same house, new and spiffied up, to the point I almost didn't recognize it.

I got out of the car quickly, grabbing my phone from my pocket while my dad starting walking towards the tidy porch. "Wanna come in, Lance?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'll knock three times," I told my dad, who simply nodded and got into the clean house. 

I walked along the sidewalks, that looked almost exactly like my neighborhood, except the houses were actually tidy and didn't look like a crazy place in the ghetto. I found myself standing by the mailbox, where Keith and I first met, where we thought we would hate each other for the rest of our lives.

I pressed my hands against the mailbox, when I noticed that one mailbox door was open. It was ours, with the number of our house on it. There was loads of mail, mostly magazines and such, bills that I should get to my dad, but there was one letter that seemed odd.

It had the exact address, but no return address. All it said was "To Lance McClain" in cursive letters. Cursive letters that was similar to Keith's writing.... I remember it, because for a whole week at the gathering center we had we had to journal, and share it to someone. Of course, Keith and I shared, and I was so jealous of his handwriting it was so neat!

I put the magazines and bills back in the open door of mail, and opened the letter while I was outside still. I was excited to see what letter it was, it had to be from Keith, there was no way a guy that just got out from prison could write like this.

Lance,

It's me, Keith. I love you, and can you please come back to me? I miss you every single waking moment. I miss the stupid jokes you say, I miss all of the things that you make me feel, and when I saw you on the pavement like that it was just...  
I love you so much to let you go. I need you, and I need you to tell my that everything's gonna be okay. I wanna call you Lancey Lance, I wanna hold your hand and all that sweet stuff, I'll even take off my gloves like at Pidge's party. I just, I need you. I feel like I'm gonna die and you're the one in a coma.

Can you come back for me? Please? I love you.

It had to be Keith, it had to be Keith from the alternate reality, but how was he able to even send this message? How was he able to cross worlds with his message? Did any of my family have any? My hands were shaking against the piece of paper, I was mortified of even messing it up. I just wanted to talk to him, I just wanted to tell him that I'll come back as soon as I can, that I'll try and come back for him, that I'll try and die in this reality and go through all of the stupid pain of it to go there.

I held the letter close to my chest, I started to breathe rapidly, I could feel my heart beat against the palm of my hands, I could feel my head surge with pain, I wanted to go and sleep, I wanted to wake up being in the same reality I thought I would be in.

I grabbed the magazines and the bills, slamming the mailbox shut, and running back towards the house. I knocked on the door three times, panting to catch my breath until my dad opened the door.

I got in the house, crashing on the unfamiliar house until my phone beeped in my pocket. I picked it up to see that it was a text from a girl named Nyma.

Nyma? My ex from high school? How the hell am I still with her in this reality, she cheated on me for a bunch of other guys.

Nyma: Hey! I'm so glad you got out of your coma! Up for a date at Vrepit Sal's at 6? Order me some cinnamon bun pancakes ahead of time I'll be a little late!

I let out a long sigh, even though she is my ex in the other reality, I better do it anyways. I guess I should play it off, not act like I'm crazy and got into a Mental Institution like that patient Coran had.

"Dad, where's Vrepit Sal's?" I asked while my dad sat on the couch with me, reading a newspaper.

"Do you want me to drive you?" My dad asked, as I nodded slowly.

I went back outside, my phone in my hands, at the verge of dying. I ignored the battery percentage as I got back in the passenger's seat, and I glanced at the windows, staring at the mailbox before we drove off.

I still had the letter in my hands. I carefully folded the letter in perfect creases and put them in my pocket. I stared around the neighborhood, and there I saw the park. There I remembered the memories I made with Keith there, it had to be the only thing that stayed the same, was the memories, and the actual green grass of the park.

I made it to Vrepit Sal's soon after, and it looked familiar now that I saw it. Hunk worked there for a while until his parents noticed he was working at a restaurant and said it was bad for his health. I got down, still wearing my normal clothes, not making any effort whatsoever to look nice on this date.

It was exactly six, and there I was, in an uncrowded restaurant that played pop music. "Table for one?" The smiling waiter asked me.

"Two," I said as he nodded, leading me towards a seat close to the window. 

"So, can I start you off with any drinks?" The waiter asked me.

"Yeah, I'll just order now," I told the waiter. "Two cinnamon bun pancakes and two waters," I told the waiter, who nodded. 

"Will that be all?" The waiter asked as I nodded back. "Okay, your food will come out shortly," the waiter said before leaving my table.

I looked out the window, and waited, and waited. I tried remembering Nyma. Blond, wore prescription eye contacts that made her eyes look purple, always wore blue clothes, I guess that's why I liked her, but her blonde hair was what stood out the most, she always wore them in half pigtails or pigtails. 

After after at least ten minutes, the the waiter came back with the water, and all of the food, followed by a yellow sticky note. "Um, a couple left this for you. They said their names were Nyma and Rolo," the waiter said discouragingly, handing me the note. "I'm sorry," the waiter said before returning back to the kitchen.

Dear Lance McClain,  
Seems like you got stood up!  
-Nyma and Rolo

P.S. Suck it!

I stared at the plate in front of me, wishing that it would be Keith, wishing that he would have been the one eating cinnamon bun pancakes with me, the one I wish I could go on a date with, the one I wanted to be with in this reality instead of him turning out as a prisoner. 

"Oh hey, is this seat taken?" I heard a familiar voice ask, as I looked up from the note to see, that it was Keith. It couldn't be Keith, how? He wore a black jacket with a red shirt and black pants. His mullet stayed, but was tied in a ponytail, and he looked almost exactly like Keith, but he had a bunch of scars and cuts on his face.

"Are you, Keith?" I asked him in a shaky voice. 

"I guess that's a yes," he said smoothly, and sliding onto the chair across from me, grabbing his fork and knife. "Just to clarify, this isn't stealing. I'm still craving for real food after prison," Keith said, looking up at me for permission. I just nodded slowly, before he began to cut a huge chunk of pancake from his plate, and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Wait wait wait, how come you're here?" I asked Keith, who just shrugged his shoulder.

"I'm hungry," Keith said with his mouth full before stuffing another mouthful in his mouth. "You seriously don't know?" He asked, sounding muffled. I just shook my head, trying to cut my pancakes while Keith chomped on his.

"I'm the person that shot you."

There was then and awkward silence, and I dropped my knife and fork over my plate while the only noise was Keith chewing as he said this casually. There was a long silence, as I began to fear what this Keith was going to do next. Did he follow me? Was he gonna shoot me now?

Not gonna lie, this Keith was pretty hot, too. "I'm kidding," Keith said, as I somewhat sighed in relief. "I knew you were shot from the way you walked in. Still limping?" Keith asked as I nodded while Keith chuckled. "Well, yeah you gotta get used to it. I've been shot before, wasn't pretty. And by guess, the person that shot you shot you before I got released from prison," Keith said. "And thievery. I got in for three years for stealing some stupid jewelry from some weird rich person," Keith said before he began chewing.

I stabbed my pancake with my fork, unable to eat with this Keith in front of me. "W-Wait, was Keith shot, too?" I asked Keith.

He stared at me while he chewed at a fast rate, and took a gulp of his water. "Have you gone crazy? I'm Keith," he said, pointing his butter knife to himself before continuing to eat.

I took out the letter from my pocket, and unfolded it. I extended it to Keith over the table, as he took it with his fingerless gloves still on. "Are you the Keith that wrote this letter?" I asked.

Soon after he laid his eyes on the paper, Keith snorted. "Hell no," Keith said, tossing the paper and landing it on my face. "No way in hell that's me. If I wrote a letter it'd be my will to Sven," Keith said.

I stared at him for a moment. "Sven?" I asked in confusion.

"No way in hell am I telling you about Sven. I just met you over pancakes. Look, that kid on that letter? I'm just warning you that I do random shit in my sleep. I could have written that letter while I slept. Even get the exact address, it's weird, I know, but it's the only way I could think of," Keith said while he finished the last bit of my pancakes while he handed the paper.

I folded it back in my pocket, feeling excited to the point that I didn't even touch any of my food and I already stood up, finding a wallet with some money on it, and paid for the food. "Keith, thank you," I said.

"Wait, your leaving now? I-I mean, are you gonna finish those pancakes?" Keith asked me. He stuttered, he stuttered a stutter that sounded like the Keith from my reality would.

I walked up to Keith, and kissed him on the cheek. "No, knock yourself out," I told Keith, who looked at me with wide eyes, and began to flare up. It was hard to believe that such a tough guy could get flustered so easily. "Just don't steal the money, I paid for those," I told Keith.

"I-I, um...," Keith trailed off, grabbing the plate from my side and began to cut up a gigantic piece of it. "Can I get your number, or something? You're...you're hot! And um, I can't make any promises, though, I might steal the money. What the hell is your name? You seem like a Carlos," Keith assumed as I shook my head, letting out a loud laughter, that the quiet diner turned into a place filled with noise.

"It's Lance McClain," I told Keith, and shook my head while I was close to the exit. "And don't bother getting my number! I'll run into you again!" I said while leaving the diner.

Even though that Keith, that Keith was lovely and surprising, I still missed the old Keith, and I wanted him to be with me, and I wanted to tell him everything that happened....


	26. The Gun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I knew they tried to killed him, there was no way that they did not try to kill him. It was a gang filled with people who wore purple masks, they called themselves Galrans, and before the shack was built, I used to see them all the time, maybe they dropped the knife I have on purpose for me to have.

I got back home, begging to see Coran earlier, asking him about the alternate realities, asking about this letter I got from Keith, a letter written from "Keith" the one that came out of prison.

What if he did actually shoot me and Coran got his dates wrong? What if prison Keith wasn't doing this in his sleep and actually wrote this and knew my address? What if all of this was my actual real reality? 

I had so much questions and I needed answers, either from Coran, either from Prison Keith, either from the guy that spoke about alternate realities that's in a mental institution, I needed to find all of them and talk to them no matter what, but I wasn't going to do this by just sitting in my imaginary room.

I needed to get out, I needed to find Keith, the real Keith, the one I fell in love with, the one I miss in my arms, the one I miss every waking moment I'm in this place. I grabbed a piece of sticky note, and a working black pen, and began to write.

Keith,  
I can't believe it, your words are so thoughtful that they traveled through alternate realities. I need you, I need to see you. I don't know, if this message gets to you or not but I want to let you know that I love you, and I'm doing whatever I can to get back to you. Please, just wait for me, I'm trying to get there. 

~Lance McClain

I folded the sticky note, stuffing it in my pocket while I read over the letter that Keith gave to me. I needed him back, I missed him every single second I was here, and I needed Keith, and I missed him to the point my heart ached every second. I reread the letter so much that "It's me, Keith. I love you, can you please come back to me?" Was plastered into my mind and repeated over and over again. 

I folded the note carefully and back into my pocket. A day has passed, and I had the inability to drift off to sleep. I was scared of waking up in a different reality, getting shot in my sleep, who knows. I might end up in a different reality if that happens, farther away from Keith, where I can't get his letters or words from him. I refused to sleep, and I couldn't here, anyways.

My dad told me that I would have to take pills to help me sleep, including some painkillers. I refused to take them, the pain on my side and my back kept me awake. It was the middle of the night before I stuffed the note I made to Keith in my pocket.

I lifted up the hood of my hoodie, taking my now fully charged phone and a couple of other sticky notes I took that could be possibilities of where I could find Hunk.

1\. Balmeran Brewed Coffee  
2\. Vrepit Sal's  
3\. His house  
4\. Altea's Goods (NO)  
5\. The Gathering Center 

I made a separate list for Pidge as well.

1\. Olkarion Forest  
2\. Olkari High School  
3\. Best Buy  
4\. Holt House  
5\. The Gathering Center

And of course, I knew where Allura was, according to Coran, but I knew Coran would be in either the hospital or somewhere where I could not find him, and of course, the gathering center was always an option. Then, there was Keith.

1\. Nalquod Beach  
2\. The Park  
3\. The desert (his shack)  
4\. Gathering Center  
5\. Vrepit Sal's  
6\. Airport  
7\. Prison?  
8\. Mental Institution? (Visiting)  
9\. Alleyway  
10\. Altea's Goods  
11\. Park

I couldn't fit it all in one note, but those points were stuck in my mind. Prison Keith could be everywhere, to the point that I would have to search the whole globe for him. I still pinpointed it to at least eleven places. 

I got out of the house, in the middle of the night, with nothing but my phone and folded sticky notes in my pockets. It was surprisingly cold outside, even if it was still summer. I decided to look for Prison Keith first, I needed more answers to this all, so I checked the grocery circle, and the alleyways at first.

That must have been where I was shot, and if Prison Keith was the one that shot me, this would all add up. He must have known a lot more than I think, maybe he can tell me about the alternate realities, maybe I should have given him my number...

I walked outside, taking a peek at the mailbox, but there was nothing inside, not even a couple of magazines of coupons to Altea's Goods. I closed the mailbox, and kept walking along.

I could not go to Nalquod Beach, but the park was my first destination. Who I found was not Keith, but instead was Pidge, hiding behind a tree. "Pidge?" I asked.

"It's Katie," Pidge, or Katie, said as I walked in the park. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Wait, wait, Pidge?" I asked.

I watched as Katie came out of her hiding, with tears streaming down her face. There was one thing I noticed about her, and it was that she had longer hair, wore a dress, and didn't have glasses. "I hate you! Go away go away!" Katie yelled. 

I was confused on why she was acting like this, but then I remembered. I was a bully towards her and Hunk, I hated them and despised them, so they must have felt the same towards me. "Pidg- Katie, what happened?" I asked as Katie still continued to sob while she stood up and was standing in front of me, barely able to see her with the dark atmosphere and a dim-lit park.

"You always made fun of me when I called myself Pidge. You made fun of me for my short hair, you made fun of me for my nerdy glasses. You made fun of me wearing boy shorts and shirts. You made my life a living hell, so I tried using Katie more, I tried wearing dresses again and got contacts, but you still badgered me! I hate you I hate you I hate..."

"But I don't hate you," I told Katie, who looked at me with her eyes wide. Eyes that I could see, even though the park was dim. She looked like a child, a scared and confused one, about as confused as me. "Look, I'm not the Lance you know and hate. Where I'm from, I called you Pidge all the time, I keep on forgetting that Katie's your real name. I let your high school bully spat at my face just to divert his attention away from you and roasted him in front of your whole class," I said, and I began to laugh. "You're a genius, you even work as a computer repair girl at Best Buy. You even have a friend that's named Rover!" I exclaimed.

Katie had continued to cry while she squinted her eyes into a glare. "Once I leave, once the old Lance comes back, bullying you till you rot, you had the power in my reality to stand up to him. I'm Lance, and your words will reach him in ways you'll never expect," I told Katie, putting my hands in my pockets, remembering Keith's letter, remembering my letter I wanted to give him. The Keith I loved, the Keith in my reality that I know I belong to and that I need to get back to.

Katie looked at me, and smiled. "Hunk, you can put down your gun now, he's having an identity crisis," Katie said and rolled her eyes.

I could not help but flinch, turning around to see a man with Hunk's face, wearing a yellow muscle tank, with a gigantic lion tattoo on his right bicep, holding a gun aimed at me in his right hand, and wore black pants with a black jacket tied around his waist. He had the same orange headband on his head, but his face was at a permanent serious expression, it looked almost unnatural. "Why not shoot him? If he survived a gunshot, he can survive another one," Hunk said. It was hard, hearing his coming from a mouth that usually asks I ate lunch that day. 

Now he wanted to shoot me, and he most likely was the person that shot me in this realty. "Hunk? Were you the one that shot me?" I had to ask him, or else I would never find an answer to the endless possibilities. 

"The Guns of Gamara don't kill without a purpose, they protect," Katie said as I watched her walk towards Hunk with her arms crossed, tapping his arm as Hunk put down his gun, and tucked it in his pocket. "Hunk's been the leader of the league ever since the leader had gone to a Mental Institution. He was the one that killed. Hunk knew your kind of violence, especially with Rover," Katie tried beginning.

"And Shay," Hunk said in a grave tone, with a voice that was practically saying 'I want to murder Lance.' 

"I did something to Shay?" I asked Hunk who nodded while clenching his fists. "Did I cause her to-"

"No, I was gonna propose to her. We've been together for six years, remember?" Hunk asked. "Then she chose her mind to be with you over me, then you break her heart after two months, and then she moves far away from who knows where," Hunk said coldly.

"Hunk, I'm sorry, but I'm not the Lance you think I am. Ask Katie, I'm from another reality, where you're the nicest thing in the work, and Katie called herself Pidge and did whatever she wanted," I told Hunk who ended up softening up to me, releasing his fists. "I don't know who shot me, but I need to get back to my reality. I'm lost here, and I don't know what to do," I told Katie and Hunk.

Hunk let out a sigh, looking down at the ground. "Before the Guns of Gamara became a protection force, we were a mass weaponry industry for guns. They made their own, using different chemicals on bullets. Sven and Slav were the people that had made their newest product, a Trans-Reality gun made from a chemical from a comet rock that hit earth the time of the dinosaurs. They called it 'Voltron'. Apparently, it's still active, but of course, to get some of it, it had to be obtained illegally. They sent Keith, then used him as a lab rat," Hunk said in a grave tone, as I gasped in shock.

"I knew you were shot from the way you walked in. Still limping?" Keith asked as I nodded while Keith chuckled. "Well, yeah you gotta get used to it. I've been shot before, wasn't pretty."

"Did they shoot Keith to see if the trans-reality gun would work?" I asked as Hunk nodded slowly.

"They shot Keith in the back of his head. Well, the Keith we know and love here. I don't know what happened to him but he was in a coma for three days before coming back here, but I heard from Keith before he went to prison for stealing the chemicals, that the bullet is still in his head, and it makes him doing weird stuff in his sleep, so in a way I guess he's still attached to your reality," Hunk tried explaining.

"How did Keith get back to the other reality? Do you know?" I asked and Hunk shook his head, shrugging his shoulder, not knowing what to say, not knowing the answer. "Can I talk to Sven and Slav? I need to know how to get back," I told Hunk.

"Sven and Slav are in a Mental Institution," Katie decided to speak. "And I know almost as much as Hunk, but I remember the doctor that treated him when he woke up," Katie said.

"Who was it?" I asked Katie.

"It was Doctor Coran, from what I remember," Katie responded. "And, if your gonna start asking about who shot you, it's the Guns of Gamara's rivaling team. A gang of people with purple masks."

*Meanwhile...*

"Come on, come on, pick up the phone, damnit!" I muttered to myself while I paced back and forth in the shack, holding up the phone to my ears. "Your the only person I can talk to, right now, please pick up the phone..."

I leaned against the wall, closing my eyes painfully as I tried desperately to not cry. I was going through this alone, and I needed Lance. Eventually, the phone stopped ringing, and I heard someone answer.

"Shiro..?" I asked in a small tone, like I was a kid again. I wish I was a kid again, because I wouldn't have to deal with any of these things. If someone died, or was suffering greatly, or was in a coma, I would simply look away. 

Shiro only answered or called once a week, every Thursday, and that was that day.

"Keith?" Shiro asked in a muffled and static-like tone on the phone. "Are you okay?" 

"No, Lance is in a coma...," I said, throwing up the words, like ripping off a bandage quickly. It was painful to say as I began to slowly fall to the floor. I sat in the dark corner of my room, while I shivered with tears. I felt cold, even if I was in the middle of summer. "The doctors don't know for how long, or if he would ever wake up. He was about to leave to go to Cuba, but then someone..," I trailed off. My stomach churned with guilt, was it my fault? 

I couldn't say a word, I couldn't hear anything, and Shiro on the other other end of the phone was almost inaudible. I wanted Lance, I wanted him next to me... "Keith," I finally heard Shiro say in a muffled voice. "Keith, can you hear me? Are you cutting out?" Shiro asked me.

"N-No," I stuttered, shaking my head rapidly. "Shiro I don't know what to do," I told him while I cried like a little kid. "Everything's wrong, everything's different without him, and I don't know what to do...."

I sat there, and cried. I wish that this was all I could do until Lance would wake up. I wish I wouldn't have to worry about him, I wish that he was right here with me, and I wish that the only person that I could talk to right now wouldn't be this far away. "Keith, just hang in there, okay? Lance is strong, he'll come back for you," Shiro said.

"What if it's not his choice?" I asked in a weak voice. "What if he doesn't want to come back and it's because of me?" I asked Shiro over the phone. "I mean, he wanted to leave anyways, and I couldn't stop him," I told Shiro. I tried telling him everything in full detail, everything that was on my mind, but my shaky breaths preventing me from doing so. "I'm scared, Shiro...." I hated admitting that I was scared, I hated admitting anything that showed my weakness. But for Lance? That had to be the least thing I could do for him.

Shiro was silent, and I knew that he didn't have much time on the phone. "Keith, patience yields focus. Just wait a little while, and time will be on your side," Shiro said. "I gotta go. Soon I don't think I can be answering your calls anymore. Take care, Keith, and stay safe," Shiro said.

"Don't forget about that combat knife," I told him over the phone. Shiro just laughed before hanging up. 

I grabbed my jacket and my knife, that I actually haven't touched in a while. I used the knife to cope, but ever since Lance had been visiting me more often, I forgot all about it. I stared at the purple symbol at the bottom of be knife. I remembered the type of gang that was always around the corner around the grocery circle. Ones that wear purple masks, purple masks similar to this color.

I decided to take my phone with me, and headed out. I got onto my motorcycle, and drove far away from the desert, while sand filled the air, and I coughed it out a few times. I didn't bother bringing my helmet, I didn't care much about my safety anymore. I decided to drive, and drive until I reached a different store, far from the grocery store, and closer to Hunk's house. It was just a Party City, and when I got in, I immediately hid my knife. I walked around, before finding a purple mask without glitter or feathers or anything extravagant.

I decided to buy it for the cheap price and with the money that I kept in my phone. I decided not to say a single word to the happy, gleaming cashier, didn't want to kill her mood. I got the mask in a bag and walked out of the party city. I tied my hair in a ponytail, and tied my red sweater around my waist, revealing my all black clothes. I hid in an alleyway to put the purple mask on my face, taking off my fingerless gloves to reveal the majority of my scars.

It's felt so long ever since I took them off. The last time I did, Lance took them off for me. It was the first time we held hands, the first time I realized what the hell it was like to actually care for someone. He introduced me to a new world that day, he became my world.

My hands felt empty without him, and the wounds on my hands only stung from the open air. I held the knife in my right hand, and drove on my motorcycle to Altea's Goods.

Everything seemed different, and horrible. Skies were grey even in the middle of the summer. I needed Lance badly, he was the blue skies to everything in my life. But he wasn't here, but I needed to do something about that. 

I arrived at Altea's Goods soon enough, where I walked in the alleyway, and dropped my knife on the ground. "Hey, got any kills this week?" I asked in a deep tone, trying my best to blend it. The mask hid my expression, I was secretly mortified.

Soon, five people came from their hiding. There was one man in the center, four girls behind. They all wore different masks, but all were purple. "Finally decide to join us?" The one in my middle asked with a heavy British accent. I picked up my knife on the ground, and casually held it while tapping my foot against the rough ground.

"Any kills this week?" I repeated, while the British guy just chuckled.

"One," one of the girls answered, standing at the guy's right side. "He was running, we had to act," one of the girls said.

"He was kinda cute," the girl on the left of the guy giggled. "I mean, when he was dying it was pretty gross, but he probably got all the ladies," the girl said with the same giggle. 

"You stupid little shit," I muttered under my breath. 

"Oh?" The girl on the left asked in a curious tone, as if she was aiming to piss me off, like there was something she wanted to get out of me. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You're bad mouthing again," the girl on the left said in a taunting voice. 

"He's not dead yet," I said, gripping onto the bandages handle of my knife tightly. "You don't just die from one shot in the back. Besides, you missed the back," I told them. 

"How did you find out? You weren't there at the scene," a girl behind the girl on the right asked in a gruff tone. Everyone but the girl on the far left have spoken. 

But I knew they tried to killed him, there was no way that they did not try to kill him. It was a gang filled with people who wore purple masks, they called themselves Galrans, and before the shack was built, I used to see them all the time, maybe they dropped the knife I have on purpose for me to have. 

I just needed to ask them one more question to make sure...

"Was his name Lance?" I asked as the girl on the left giggled.

"Of course we found out who he was before we killed him! His name was Lance," the girl on the left responded in a happy tone.

"That's all I needed to hear," I said, throwing my jacket aside and tackling the guy in the middle, my elbow crushing his chest as my knife was dangerously close to his face. "He isn't dead yet, he's too strong for that. So the least I can do is make sure that you can pay," I said as I rolled over the man's body. 

I first noticed their distinct masks. The one that was on the left had a red mask with a yellow and blue arch over where the eyebrows are. The one on the right wore a regular purple mask with a frown. The one with a gruff tone had more of a green-blue mask, having an angry look on the face. The one that was completely silent had a plain purple mask. 

"I can't hit girls," I said, looking down at the guy on the ground, and pulled off his mask. It revealed his face, still purple with paint, but he had long, white hair and an angry look on his face. I took my knife, and stabbed the mask through the center, and cut it in half, tossing it aside. "Anyways, I did what I came for," I said angrily.

The gang filled with purple masks, they were just mortified if you destroyed their mask and took it off, it was like ripping their own faces off. My foot, still stepping on the guy's chest. "What do you think your doing?!" The girl in the blue mask yelled, as she lunged towards me, pinning me to the brick wall, and my head crashing roughly against the surface. Her hand, on my neck as I struggled to breathe. 

I put my hands over her wrist, stepping on her feet while she yowled in pain. I nabbed her mask off of her face, and sliced it in half. The girl with the red mask came running towards me, but at the same time so did the girl in the frowning mask did. I let them both run into each other while I moved out of the way last minute, and I grabbed both of their masks after the collision, doing the same.

The silent girl had her own knife, when she threw a cat in my face that clawed my cheek. I closed my mouth while the cat grabbed onto my hair. I threw the cat aside, at the top of the dumpster, feeling somewhat guilty for the car.

For Lance, you're doing this for Lance, for Lance, for Lance, for Lance...

But would Lance want me to kill someone?

Would Lance want me to attack them? 

Would Lance want me do be doing all these things to them? Even if they killed him?

Lance was a nice person, he would sacrifice anything for the sake of anyone, and even for me. He cared about others, even prisoners, for all I care. 

Come on, Keith, think...

I continued to dodge the silent girl and her attacks while I tried to think, then in my pocket, I found my phone. I inhaled deeply, and once I was at a good distance from the silent girl in the alleyway, I threw my knife across the alleyway like a dart to create a conversion. The silent girl was distracted, turning her head towards the knife.

I bolted out the alleyway for as fast as I could. I ran into Altea's Goods, and hiding behind the aisles. I left my jacket, I left my knife which was the only thing that protected me besides Shiro.

I didn't need it anymore, and I'm not going back for those things. I hid in the vegetable aisle, taking out my phone from my pocket, quickly dialing 911.

"911, state your emergency."

"I...I found the people who shot Lance McClain. Grocery circle, in the alleyway..," I continued to give descriptions of the area and the people, especially the guy, before I was finally able to hang up. I sighed in relief, clutching my hand against my cotton shirt over my chest, feeling my heart beat rapidly...

It's what Lance would have wanted me to do...

Lance better come back for me to tell him all of this...


	27. 7 Hours in a Mental Institution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have risen from my Hiatus....

I was in Hunk's car, still a pick-up truck, but due to the fact that they didn't all trust me yet, I sat in the back while Pidge sat in the front. People with purple masks, those are the same people that I remember killed me in the other reality. 

We drove by a gas station close to my house, there, Hunk got out to fill up his gas while I watched as someone that looked like Prison Keith walked towards us. "Hey, you guys joining me?" Prison Keith asked, with his hands in his pockets casually.

"Joining you? With what, I never agreed to this!" I rose to anger as Hunk opened up the truck, and Prison Keith crashed next to me.

Katie sat in the front passenger seat, with a tablet on her lap as she tapped rapidly on the screen. "Everyone know the plan?" Katie asked, pulling up a map of the area. 

"Refresh?" I asked, as I began clamming up. "I'm kinda nervous, I just need to calm down a bit," I continued while I fidgeted with my fingers. 

Katie let out a sigh, glancing at Hunk standing outside while filling the gas tank. "I'll hack into the mental institution's security system, so that I can erase security camera footage and unlock Sven's and Slav's cells. Hunk will go in when there are guards that'll attack you, until then, he'll guard the outside. You and Keith will go inside and listen to my directions through the earpiece. Keith will hold the trans-reality gun and ask Sven and Slav on how to operate it. Lance'll hold a normal shotgun. Sven or Slav will shoot him with the gun, and when he returns back to being an asshole, we'll know that we're good," Katie said as Hunk got back in the car, and began to start it.

No matter what reality, Hunk's car was still the loudest thing in the universe. "Ready back there?" Hunk asked as I clutched tightly onto my seatbelt. Keith and I both nodded, as Hunk floored the truck. It seemed as if he drove faster than the speed of light, and as I looked out the window on this gloomy night, I feared for the people in this reality. 

What would the Lance here do now that he was back? Would he terrorize these people like he did before? What would he make of Keith? What would happen if we get caught? What if we don't make it in time?

All of these questions just led me to worry about Keith. Would he still love me even if I missed three days of being with him? Would we still be in love as if no time was missed? Did he miss me?

As the car ride continued, I looked back at the Prison Keith sitting next to me. He looked at the opposite window, a gun instead of a knife in his hand, fidgeting with the trigger. "Hey, Keith?" I asked, as in a flash, he turned to me.

Up close, I could see all of his scars, possibly from prison, possibly recent. "Yeah?" He asked.

I took out the note I made to the Keith from my realty that was still in my pocket. Crumpled and the ink already fading, I handed it to him. "If I don't make it back to my reality, make sure that he gets this note," I said in a solemn voice.

Prison Keith unfolded the sticky note, looking down at it and laughed. "If you really love this guy, you'll get to him without breaking a sweat," Prison Keith said, soon looking down at my hands that were fidgeting in nervousness. "Well, you won't break a bone."

"Thanks," I said, as he gave back the note to me. I prayed silently, that I would be able to see him again. Kiss him, hug him, spend time with Keith, and not worry about leaving him ever again. 

I continued to look out my window, seeing places that looked utterly familiar to me. However, the grocery center was much more cleaned up, and looked like an actual place. We were in the freeway, and we seemed to be the only ones driving this late at night. However, nothing in me wanted sleep, I wanted to stay awake, to get this mission over with. However, I felt myself longing for sleep, my eyelids growing heavy from the boredom.

Hunk and I used to sing songs all the time to each other to keep us awake. My family and I would play games, and pinch the ear of the person that lost. Because I always lost, the joyful pain kept me awake.

My ears filled with the car speeding throughout the road, and Katie's electronic sounds from her laptop. Metallic taps came from Prison Keith tapping on the gun. "Hey, Hunk?" I questioned. 

"What do you want?" Hunk muttered under his breath.

"When my asshole self comes back, I just want to let you know that, in my reality, we were best friends. Through thick and thin, we defended each other and we were like partners in crime. You were like a brother to me," I said as Hunk scoffed, as if what I said was blasphemy. 

"That's a different reality. The Lance here is a menace," Hunk said in a cold voice. 

"So is the Lance from my reality," I said. "They're just assholes in their own way," I turned to look at Prison Keith. "Maybe Keith'll knock some sense into him," I said while Hunk bellowed loudly, which was enough to make me grin.

"We're ten minutes away," Katie warned.

I did not have much time to bond with these people, but at the rate I was going, these ten minutes would feel like forever. "Katie, you loved the name Pidge where I'm from," I said. "I thought you were the coolest person in the world. You fit in with the group so well, we always forget that you're way younger than us," I told her. "There was this one time, Keith bought you a new laptop because yours broke. And a guy named Shiro, he dressed up as a teacher just to send your bullies to the principal's office. Hunk gave the biggest hug he ever could in the universe and made one of the best peanut butter cookies, which were positively divine. I roasted your bullies too, that was fun." I told her as Katie still did not respond, and the only noise coming from her was tapping and beeping noises from her tablet.

I let out a sigh, trying to dig into more of the memories. "But the best thing I got out of that experience was seeing you happy. Most importantly, opening up to us. You smiled, cried tears of joy, and we all treated you as if you were our little sister, and you were family, when some of us missed or didn't have ours," I waited a few moments for her to respond, but still, just beeping noises.

"Five more minutes," she announced, her voice cracking as if she was crying. I half smiled, pretending not to hear anything. If there was one thing I was sure about this reality, Pidge and Katie both always wanted to act tough. 

Within the five minutes, I turned to Prison Keith, sitting next to me with a poker face. "Keith, you already know all about it, Keith," I said.

Prison Keith chuckled sarcastically, crossing his arms with the gun on his lap. "That the me from your reality is super gay and not to be messed with."

"That's the abridged version," I said as Prison Keith rolled his eyes. "You and I hated each other so much, to the extent that we couldn't sit next to each other," I explained while his poker face turned into a frown. "But it didn't take us a while until we were friends. What took a while was us admitting how we felt," I explained. My heart wrenched from the thought of Keith Kogane, the first person I wanted to see the moment I knew that he was not here. 

"But Keith was so much more than my boyfriend," I said as Prison Keith let out another sarcastic chuckle.

"What was he, you're husband?" Prison Keith questioned.

"Hopefully he will be, soon," I told him. "The Lance here may not love, love you, but someone like you, Keith? You'll find someone you'd never leave, and want to protect with you're life," I told him.

"Yeah, if someone's type is newly released prisoners that broke into a mental institution," Prison Keith responded, as I let out a laugh. 

"A lot of people from my reality love bad boys," I told him.

"Thanks for the silver lining," Keith muttered while continuing to laugh.

With the mention of Shiro, I knew that something was missing from our little heist group. I had met with Coran already, Allura was mentioned, but no slight word of a guy named Shiro. 

In the last few minutes, Hunk turned on the radio, it played a song that I was unfamiliar with. However, the sweet and slow piano melody was sure to lull me to sleep, but I forced myself to stay awake with talking to myself, about my memories, my favorite ones ever since I thought I lost my world. Ones, particularly having to do with Keith.

"Keith and I first met by crashing into each other, and he nearly stabbed me. I became his friend by chasing him down after he ran away with me trying to be nice to him. We accused each other of stealing our stuff, but we became friends, and he gave me a rock that I named Purple, because his favorite color was red, and mine was blue. Then I held his hand without the fingerless gloves. He had a gazillion scars on one hand. Then, one time, we went on firefly cliff and yelled out the fact that we loved each other. We kissed in the middle of oblivion, in our worst moments, but it was probably the most memorable thing that happened to me," I wanted to say more, but I spoke only softly. I longed to see Keith, apologize for my hasty decision of wanting to leave, when I should have stayed with him. I wish he knew that I wanted to stay with him. 

If I never come back, he'll never know...

It was not long before we were in front of the mental institution. "G.A.L.R.A. Mental Hospital." Was the name of the mental institution.

"What does G.A.L.R.A. stand for?" I questioned Katie.

"I have no idea. Frankly, that's the last thing we need to know," Katie said, followed by a sniff. "You and Keith get down. The guns are in the trunk. Hunk'll catch up when he needs to," Katie replied. Prison Keith opened the door while I got down after him, and I opened the heavy lid of the trunk to reveal loads of guns. 

Prison Keith was already holding a light blue gun, an inactivated one, so he was able to play around with it for a while. He had a backup pistol just incase. I grabbed the shotgun with a red band wrapped around the handle as Prison Keith and I shuffled into the now open doors of the institution. Everywhere we went, it was hollow, and empty. All of the doors were locked, but many noises of yelling and animal-like screeches were heard behind those doors. 

I quivered in fear, hiding behind Prison Keith, with my hand on the trigger. I never learned how to shoot a gun, in the worst case scenario I would ram the butt of my gun into someone's head, but most likely I would never fire it.

There were no guards, and there was nothing but static through the earpiece. Katie was not responding, and Prison Keith was as quiet as the night. I tried not to make a single sound, and let my footsteps do the talking.

All of a sudden, I heard a new pair of footsteps as we entered the hallway. I flinched, pulling the trigger at any random location out of fear. "Lance! Focus!" Katie yelled into the earpiece, so loud that it could cause both of my ears to ring. "There's several guards on duty. There are six at every wing, they all go in pairs. You're at the east wing right now, and you encountered the first one. Surely there's a second one coming up-"

BLAM! 

Prison Keith fired his gun as a single guard went down, his white clothing soon soaked in blood. "You were saying, Katie?" Prison Keith said with a smug smirk. 

"Shut up, I was distracted by Lance's stupidity," Katie muttered coldly.

"Okay, that was not my fault! I just simply-"

"Freeze!" I heard someone yell as I was cut off.

"Ah!" I screamed, shooting the gun out of self defense and fear. Surprisingly, it hit another guard, shot dead, but not exactly in the chest. Keith shot down the partner, as he went down on top of the guard I shot.

"Well maybe Lance's stupidity is what's saving him. Get ready, Sven's and Slav's cell is just to your right. The title on the top is S7," Katie spoke as I kept my gun close to me while walking throughout the wing, ignoring the sounds of the inmates sounding like a gorilla enclosure. 

S1, S2, S3, we were getting close...

"Maybe the S stands for sharpshooter, huh, Keith?" I asked smugly, nudging Prison Keith with my elbow.

"It stands for Stupidity," Hunk spoke over the earpiece.

"Hey! I was not being stu-" I was cut off once more. Everything that happened to me seemed conveniently rude. I was tackled by an inmate, clearly muscular and buff, pinning me down to the ground and choking me with gigantic hands. 

My eyes were wide open at the person who tackled me. He was muscular, buff, middle-aged, and had black hair slightly lengthened and facial attributes of...

...Shiro? 

He looked extremely angry at me, and judging by his white clothing, he was an inmate. Judging by his eyes, he was insane. "Sven! Hey! Calm down, that's my friend!" Prison Keith yelled at the lookalike of Shiro.

"That's Sven?!" I coughed up and sputtered as soon as he released his grip on me, and I found myself clutching to my chest and gasping for air. "Nice greeting...," I said breathlessly before I was able to stand up with the support of a white wall. 

"Oh, that's him," Sven said in a thick Scandinavian accent, which could make me burst into laughter at any moment if he weren't so intimidating. 

I brushed off my clothes, trying to clean myself up after the odd encounter. "Where's Slav?" I questioned as Sven pointed to the inner part of the cell. 

There was a man, or, I thought was a man. He seemed half the size of Sven, tied up in a black and blue straitjacket that made him look like he had eight limbs. However, his face could not be identified. He had a muzzle that looked like a platypus beak, and a headset of blue, that made him look alien-like. "Hello, Keith and Lance, that I suspect is from reality 076," Slav said, in another thick accent that was indescribable. His voice was muffled by the muzzle very slightly.

"Katie, can you get the muzzle and straitjacket off of Slav?" Prison Keith spoke into he earpiece.

"I can't, that has to be manually operated," Katie spoke very briefly. "You have seven hours before the system closes, that should be more than enough to get Lance where he needs to be." 

"You know, there are 204 realities where you are named Lance, but there are 157 where you are named Carlos," Slav mentioned.

"I knew it..," Prison Keith muttered under his breath. "Now, how do we use the trans-reality gun? We need to get Lance back to his original reality," Prison Keith said in an assertive voice.

He handed the gun to Sven, who began to tinker with it, as the neon blue gun began to glow. "There you go. Just placed the bullets in. Now, all you have to do is fire and aim," he said in a confident voice.

"That was simple," I said, clearly astonished.

"The set-up may be fast, but Sven and I are the only ones that know how to fully operate it. Keith should be able to be the one to shoot you," Slav explained. "But, the side effects are quite questionable," Slav warned.

"Side effects?" I said, shocked. "Like, what kind?" I questioned.

"Ask Keith," Slav said.

I turned towards Prison Keith who sighed, as he began to recite the side effects perfectly as if he were a medicine label. "60% chance you may go back to your reality, nausea, weakness, possible paralysis, malnourishment, and utter boredom. But after you get shot, it works like anesthesia," Prison Keith mentioned.

"That doesn't sound, so bad?" I said in a slightly hesitant voice.

"Yes, but there's one thing that Keith didn't mention," Sven butted in. "There, you may encounter with difficult people, like the Lance that is from here. According to Keith, it might take convincing for them to go back to their reality," Sven explained. 

"And by convincing, it may be a heavy battle between the two," Slav said. "And the more alike with the physique, the harder it's going to be to beat them," Slav said as I gulped in fear.

Sven handed the gun to Prison Keith slowly. He had it aimed at my temple, and I stood closer to him than I was before. "Keith...," I began, taking out the note from my pocket, and transferring it to his. "If I don't make it, please make sure it gets to him. And, make sure this gets to him, too."

I was hesitant at first, but I tousled around his hair, and caressed my hand onto his cheek, and reached towards him to kiss him on the lips. It was passionate, in a way, rough, and definitely bittersweet. He dropped the guns he was holding, just to hold me while we kissed. In a way, it did feel like it was Keith, the Keith I knew, but he could never be him, even if they were practically the same person. We pulled away, and he had a shocked look on his face, his cheeks dusted in red.

"I will, I promi-" 

He was the one cut off.

However, not by another person's words, 

By a gunshot.

I watched as his shirt was stained in a dark red at the center of his chest with a bullet hole gone through it. His violet eyes were wide open, and he was choking, gasping for air. His eyes were pleading for life, and this was singlehandedly the most heartbreaking sight I had ever seen.

Katie was screaming into the microphone for all that was holy, and my ears heard piercing rings. The gunshot, the screams, the coughs and sputters of no hope to live. Everything at this moment, rendered me hopeless. 

I was out of words, because all I could think of was that being Keith, instead of me being shot, it was Keith. If it were him, it would be my fault he died. It is the same as it is now. 

My heart wrenched with mixed negative feelings, my eyes spilling with tears and Spanish words were spewing out of my mouth like a volcano. I felt restless and agitated, when I saw who was it with that gun. 

Sven held both of the guns in his hand, the pistol, steaming on his left, and the trans-reality gun, glowing a bright blue, brighter than before. "Oh, and the reason Keith decided not to mention it, was because the last step was to make sure that the person goes through a traumatizing even right before they enter the portal to another reality," Slav mentioned as Sven dropped the pistol, both of his hands on the trans-reality gun, aimed at my forehead. 

"Kill me...," I muttered, staring at his lifeless body that was dropped down to the ground, cold in blood. "Kill me before you kill any of them," I said, raising my voice. I grabbed the gun, and pressed it against my head, so close that it could cause me to shiver. "What are you waiting for?! Shoot me!" I screeched in anger.

Before I knew it, I felt numbed. The bright neon blue glowed brighter and brighter until it turned into a white light that I was blinded by. I was stuck in a box, one where I cannot run away from, one where I cannot break the walls of, it seemed endless. 

"You wanted to see me?" I heard a familiar voice question, as all of a sudden, there was a mirror image of me. It was, me. Same clothes, same face, same everything. It was the Lance from the previous reality, and in that reality, I needed to beat him, but I felt weak from the thought of the death I had just witnessed.

He threw a punch at me, and I was knocked down to the floor. I was always weak, ever since I was a kid, when my siblings would always beat me in every game we had, and my dad always neglecting me. 

Everything about that punch had sent my negative memories back into the normal cycle of my brain. "We have to fight, right? But here's the difference. You cared about the same people, twice. I cared about none of them," this Lance said, stepping on my cheek with my own shoes. "You're already weaker than me," Lance said and chuckled, seeming high and mighty.

I thought about the consequences, I could never fight this guy. He drove people to suicide, played with people's feelings, so I guess what I can do, is beat him at his own game...

"You're a lowlife, too," I said with a weak laugh. "Not caring for people, you only bully them all because you don't have the guts yourself to admit your own mistakes," I said, as I slowly got up.

I began to avoid all of the flying punches and kicks he threw at me, and he began to grow restless. I became calm and collected, as every time he lost his energy, there was an aura around him that turned neon blue. "Lance McClain, you're weak. You're depressing, you're ugly, you're not wanted, you're the weakest link, fifth or seventh wheel, while everyone had their thing, all you had was you're damn narcissism," I said in a cold voice. It was almost as if, I was talking about myself.

"Shut up!" Lance yelled as I shook my head, watching as he threw flimsy punches and attacks, and his eyes welled up into tears.

"Those that actually cared about you, you pushed them away, you broke them, because you're scared to care about people," I said, as he turned into an essence, a blue essence that seemed almost moldable. "It doesn't have to end with you being like this. You don't have to be this weak person hiding behind a powerful dictator," I said, while the figure crashed to the ground, and turned into what seemed like a glowing liquid. "Someone who could have loved you for who you are, is dead. You need to make it up by spending time with the people you terrorized, and make amends." 

All of a sudden, that person that I was fighting was done, and he turned into a puddle of blue. I watched as it evaporated into nothingness, but instead, a blue lion's head appeared, with yellow beady eyes. 

"Uh...," I said in confusion, as the lion let out a loud roar, and opened it's mouth so wide that a human could step through it like a door.

A human could step through it like a door....

"Lance McClain," the blue lion spoke without moving it's mouth, as if it was communicating to me telepathically. "You are free to go back to your birth reality."

I sighed in relief, and never in my life did I think that I would go inside the mouth of a blue lion.

But this was it.

I was finally going home...


	28. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He seemed almost lifeless, I was so used to him being alive and well...
> 
> It scared me to see him like this...
> 
> I miss the Lance I knew...

I went at this place almost every single hour, and I let Hunk go with me most of the time, and sometimes, I would go with Lance's family, that was including his father. I helped his niece and nephew calm down a couple times, and let his family members hug the living hell out of me, and for once, it felt like they were my family. Lance was so lucky to have these people care about him so deeply. 

Of course, he would be even more lucky to get out of this coma himself. 

I sat by his bedside, Hunk and Pidge standing behind me, doing nothing but breathing. I held Lance's hand, cold, and without life. I wanted to hear his annoying and obnoxious voice that I loved so much, because it was not Lance if he could not talk. If Lance could not talk, I refused to do so, too. There was no response when I held his hand. There was just steady breathing, and the heart rate monitor beeping at the pace it always stayed in. 

 

I looked at his face, his complexion usually a warm tan, but it was paled to almost being colorless, like he was being drained. From his youth, his life, from all the things that he loved. He was barely being kept alive, and he was not in his lovable blue clothes that he always wore. He seemed so empty, as if he was nothing but a hollow shell. 

I thought of all of the memories we had together, and yet, they all seemed like nothing like flashbacks. However, I lost hope in making new ones, nothing could beat Firefly cliff, and the date on the beach, staying with me while I was hurting, but now, I was the one staying with him, while no one was for me while I was hurting. 

Hunk, and Pidge were here, but both as grave and silent as me. It had only been three days since this happened, but it felt like three years in this place. "What do you think that people do while they're in a coma?" I questioned Hunk and Pidge, still facing Lance with a solemn look on my ? face. I held his hand tightly, while mine trembled. "Do you think he's suffering? Is he at peace? Is he talking to someone very important to him?" I tried asking them.

Both of them were silent, but I could hear Hunk's stifling sobs behind my back. "I can't do this, I'm sorry Lance, Keith, it's just too painful...," Hunk said in between his choking sobs, as he stormed out of the room like he was a hurricane.

Pidge remained, standing behind me and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Whatever condition Lance is in, Keith, he's going to be thinking and worrying about you," Pidge explained to me in a much more calmer manner than Hunk.

I smiled, at her attempt of making me feel better, and in a way, it worked. "Thanks, Pidge," I replied. She took off her hand from my shoulder, as I looked down at Lance's steadily breathing, seemingly still alive, just not, living... "But, shouldn't he be worried about himself? Whether he dies or not?" I questioned out of an impatient wait for him to wake up.

Pidge let out an exasperated sigh, walking up next to me, and for once, seemed slightly taller than me now that I was sitting down. "He's not a robot, Keith. Emotions like Lance's can't be easily controlled. Anyone that you know from our circle of friends can't control their emotions easily. That's why we all became friends," Pidge responded. 

She's right..., I thought in my mind. In all of her intelligent ways, she's right... 

"You're right," I admitted, looking away from Lance for once. Ever since I set foot in this room, I thought I would never be able to look away. There, I saw Pidge. Not a single tear shed, but her expression was pained, and she was fiddling with something made out of wires in her pocket. "Thank you so much, Pidge," I told her. 

Pidge grabbed a seat and pulled in next to me. We sat so close it was as if we were conjoined twins. Both of us ended up staring at Lance, as if there was some deep void waiting for the both of us to suck it in. "I guess we're the ones more in control of our emotions, right?" Pidge asked in a low voice.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I nearly stabbed Lance when I first met him," I explained with hesitation. "If anything, Lance is the one in the most control of his emotions. And you. After all you've been through you're in control of yourself all the time," I told her as an attempt of trying to seem positive.

"Yeah, I guess controlling robots helps with my poker face," Pidge replied as both of us lightly laughed at her remark. "I always wound up being there when Lance was emotionally breaking down. Having Hunk and Lance as great friends had that in the friend package of sadness and emotion," Pidge began. "I never knew how to feel, properly. I was always scared to, I thought that emotions were things that could get me killed," Pidge explained.

"I was the same," I told her. We continued a conversation for what almost seemed to be for hours. "I always thought my emotions were the reason my mom and dad left, and why Shiro was constantly leaving, so I bottled up my anger until I would just, explode, and then I was like a minefield that kept being triggered and sent off," I explained to her. She was a good listener, she nodded and sounded engaged in the conversation. "Lance helped me feel, positive, in my life. I could laugh again, smile, and for once have a sense of trust," with the mention of him, I strongly longed to see him in action again, making me feel better like my knight in shining armor.

Then Pidge flinched at a memory, or a sudden realization. "Hunk and Lance did the same to me, when they decided to stand up for me at my high school," she explained. "I need to go after Hunk. Obviously letting him cry alone is the worst decision I've ever made," Pidge explained while she eventually stood up, letting the chair screech while breaking into a sprint, out of the room.

Now it was just me and Lance, sitting there in silence, hearing almost anything else in this room rather than the both of us talk. I wanted to scream out his name, shake him alive, but there was nothing in me that could make me do such reckless actions. Except, if it were Lance himself instructing me to do so.

Instead of having an emotional outburst with words this time, I contained myself. I grabbed a piece of notepad paper that was sitting at his bedside, along with a hospital pen. I began to write on it in note form. 

Lance,

I did the most craziest things while you were gone, or, crazy thing. I almost killed four people, people that were involved in your murder, but the thought of you prevented me from doing so.

I arrested them, no one will ever get hurt in the grocery circle like you did, or like Allura's father did. It's safe for now, and I understand now if you want to go to Cuba when you wake up.

I just want you to know that I love you, and these past three days have been like hell. A hell I want to get through, but the only way I can get through it is if you're alive.

I want you to be with me, and do all the cheesy boyfriend things that cheesy boyfriends do, anything that could make you happier than you are now, in a coma.

What was it like while you were unconscious? You can tell me all about it when you wake up.

Love, Keith.

I sighed, as a single teardrop fell onto the paper of the note. I took up every single part of space I had on that single piece of paper. I put down the pen and notepad, crumpling the note into a paper ball, and throwing it across the room in a rage-filled manner.

I missed Lance....

I missed him like I was going crazy....

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. I wanted him to come back to me, and then I can tell him how sorry I was, how I was ready to let him go if he would be truly happy. 

All of a sudden, the hand that I was holding had a slight flinch. The small flinch was enough to give me a heart attack. I gasped, almost jumping out of my seat when I felt it.

His hand turned into a hot temperature, instead of the cold, lifeless limp body he was. All of a sudden, what happened was more than just a flinch. I felt about what seemed to be a dozen of feelings in this moment, indescribable of my shock. 

He took his other hand, and played with my hair, before caressing his warm hands onto my cheeks, cold with tears. His eyes were still closed, but he sat upright. All the wires were still connected to him, and the heart monitor was beeping like crazy. 

"L-Lance?!" I screamed out, paralyzed, unable to move. "Can you hear me? What are you-" 

It was only me who witnessed the love of my life supposedly rise from the dead, and it was only me to be kissed by a boy who was currently in a coma. His lips, soft and the kiss was a flavorful sweet. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, and the beeping sounds made me feel overwhelmed.

Was this Lance McClain?

Was this the boy I loved and knew when I met him? 

I sunk deeper into the long kiss, reluctant at first and my hands trembling, I grabbed onto him in hope that he would no longer escape my grasp. I wanted to stay with him, I did not want him to go back into the coma he went to, and that hopefully, he would never have to go back into what he experienced. 

The longer I kissed him, I felt his reciprocation suddenly lessen, and before I knew it, my grasp weakened, and he collapsed back in his bed. However, the heart monitor no longer was beeping. A part of me feared for Lance's life, to the extent that I would have a heart attack myself when I heard the room, once filled with colorful emotion for just seconds, had shattered. 

I looked at the black and green-lit screen, there was not flatline. Instead, there was a message, incripted in green letters thar I could be able to understand.

It was a message from Lance....

Keith,  
I can't believe it, your words are so thoughtful that they traveled through alternate realities. I need you, I need to see you. I don't know, if this message gets to you or not but I want to let you know that I love you, and I'm doing whatever I can to get back to you. Please, just wait for me, I'm trying to get there. 

~Lance McClain

Each word of it, each type of punctuation and grammar that I can articulate, I said aloud. It was a message from Lance, and he must have known what I had said to him. 

Lance was coming back...

I could jump for joy and scream in glee, but there was no time before the message disappeared, and it showed the normal heart monitor.

Except for a flatline, I thought my world had ended, but the heart monitor was beeping at a faster pace, faster than it ever was when Lance was in that's coma.

I turned around, in shock with what I saw. Lance McClain, with a crooked grin on his face, and his ocean blue eyes open, facing me.

My Lance McClain, someone who I have longed for, for what seemed like a lifetime, was finally back....


End file.
